


Anomalía

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Earth 3490
Genre: Angst, Earth-3490, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multiverse, Pain, Some kind of fix it, Stony - Freeform, Stony 3490, Tragedy, Very angst, Violence, mcu - Freeform, very hurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Hay una anomalía en el multiverso, causada por dos eventos ocurridos al mismo tiempo. Natasha Stark ahora está en una tierra donde Thanos ha borrado la mitad del universo, los Vengadores ahora tienen a IronWoman para resolver el misterio de la anomalía.





	1. TORMENTA

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es una idea que había tenido hace mucho pero que al fin comienzo a sacar a la luz. Puesto que de Tierra 3490 no hay prácticamente mucho, me baso en el canon 616 para moldear la situación de los personajes. Soy muy dada a mezclar cosas así que...

**ANOMALÍA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel, Tierra 3490-MCU.

 _Parejas_ : Stony.

 _Derechos_ : a contar locuras nada más.

 _Advertencias_ : muchísimo angst, humor, violencia y escenas que pueden herir sensibilidades. Que sobre aviso mininesco no hay engaño felinesco.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**TORMENTA**

 

 

_Vietnam, territorio comunista._

 

Jamás le pareció que un lugar tan lleno de sonidos como podía ser la selva ahora fuese una tumba mortal a sus oídos, mientras corría impulsada más por el miedo que la resistencia. Sus pies descalzos que de alguna manera habían hecho resistencia a pisar suelo le dolían y no sabía si por la carrera o porque se había enterrado algo. De momento su mente estaba enfocada en un solo objetivo y ése era huir, huir tan rápido sin mirar atrás hasta que saliera de ahí. Alguien iba a verle, alguien iba a auxiliarle, el pensamiento de que quizá Rhodey estuviera ahí le reconfortaba como un placebo a sus músculos ya exhaustos por el maratónico esfuerzo luego de conseguir al fin un momento de descuido en aquella sucia cueva de amargos recuerdos.

Sus mejillas ardían por los golpes recibidos entre las lianas y ramas sueltas con las que chocaban en su camino, siempre avanzando en un ritmo frenético que desconocía obstáculos así fuesen altos troncos o charcos llenos de quien sabe qué cosas. No iba a pensarlo, no ahora. Estaba muy cerca ya, podía ver que las montañas de la selva comenzaban a abrirse frente a ella, animando a sus cansadas piernas a una última carrera hacia la libertad. Natasha Stark se llevó una mano a su pecho sangrante, donde un reactor hecho con los materiales más precarios impedía que su corazón agitado no cayera en paro cardíaco con semejante esfuerzo. Sus dedos casi se enterraron en su piel al ver que la luz colándose por entre las gruesas y altas copas de los árboles de la jungla se abría paso como una señal de una senda hecha por humanos.

Un gemido de dolor se apoderó de sus labios cuando se detuvo de golpe al ver frente a sí un precipicio que descendía a la parte baja de la selva, menos densa y que continuaba entre valles todavía lejos de cualquier pueblo o villa donde pudieran auxiliarla. Los gritos de los terroristas se escucharon a lo lejos, junto con los disparos de sus metralletas que ahuyentaron aves cuyos chillidos erizaron su piel igual que la promesa de más torturas si era alcanzada. Apenas vestía una camiseta manchada de sangre y aceite para motores, con unas telas enredadas en sus caderas y piernas a modo de ropa interior que estaban igualmente sucias. Sus cabellos alborotados, enredados como sucios, cayeron al frente empapados por el sudor y la humedad de aquella parte de Vietnam cuando se asomó al ver la caída mortal que era imposible sortear.

Natasha levantó su mano derecha, que aún ostentaba un guantelete metálico. Metal grisáceo de brillo verdusco con un mini reactor titilando en su palma. Tenía otros trozos de metal ajustados con correas de cuero en su cuerpo, todos conectados con circuitos interiores a su reactor en su pecho que acarició entre jadeos, otro gemido y las ganas inmensas de llorar. Ella miró al cielo se mi nublado que prometía llover en cualquier momento. Apretó sus dientes, sintiendo las tibias lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas quemadas, rojizas, resecas. Los gritos se aproximaban y no había otra salida. Tomó aire, temblando mientras sus pies tocaban la orilla del precipicio. No podía darse el lujo de perder, no luego que Ho Yinsen se sacrificara para salvarla. Cerró sus ojos, extendiendo sus brazos como si fuese un ave que va a emprender el vuelo al tiempo que sus labios pronunciaron una frase de aliento.

—Puedo volar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Manhattan, Nueva York._

 

Ese recuerdo vino a ella, posiblemente porque ahora la caída había sido inminente. Esta vez el milagro del vuelo no pudo hacerse porque ya no quedaba más que dar. Su reactor comenzó a parpadear en su tibia y clara luz azul. Todo dolía. Un quejido escapó de sus labios al ser envuelta por unos brazos que reconoció por su cariño, haciéndola sonreír. Llovía. Parecía que en los momentos más trágicos de su vida el cielo lloraba de una manera que Natasha no había podido hacer desde que tenía memoria. Era una Stark, y los Stark son de acero puro. Rió para sí misma, tosiendo luego un poco de sangre al recostarse contra el pecho agitado del Capitán América.

—No nononoonononono…

Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era volver a su torre, envolverse en una tibia frazada bien acurrucada en la esquina de un sofá frente a un enorme televisor donde disfrutar sus series favoritas con una taza de café en las manos. Natasha entreabrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro pálido y angustiado de Steve Rogers quien le retiró su casco, acariciando sus cabellos castaños. También estaba herido pero el suero ya trabajaba en él como siempre lo había hecho y como siempre lo haría. Ella sonrió. Su mundo estaba a salvo de la amenaza de Kang el Conquistador, todo había valido la pena. Levantando su mirada hacia esos ojos azules vidriosos que unos labios temblorosos acompañaban, todavía tuvo aliento para hablar.

—¿G-Ga… namos?

—Ganamos.

Tosió de nuevo, con más fuerza y ahora dolor que hizo encogerse sus piernas. Steve se quitó un guante izquierdo, revelando un anillo de oro en su dedo anular. Acarició con esa mano la mejilla de su esposa, quitando con las gotas de lluvia la sangre oscura de sus labios pálidos. Las lágrimas del capitán se combinaron con la lluvia repiqueteando en las aun humeantes calles de Manhattan por las que ya patrullaban los helitransportes de SHIELD. Natasha volvió a sonreír, sus ojos también dejaron escapar lágrimas, pero se perdieron con la lluvia sobre su rostro cada vez más pálido igual que la luz en su reactor.

—No, no, nononononono… Toni, amor, mírame, quédate conmigo, vamos amor…

—T-Te a…mo…

—¡NONONONONO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hulk desvió su mirada, Thor hincó una rodilla, la Viuda Negra levantó su rostro al cielo nublado. Ojo de Halcón se cubrió los ojos con una mano. La Avispa y el Hombre Hormiga se abrazaron. Máquina de Guerra apretó sus puños, sus dientes castañeando. Steve gritó con todas sus fuerzas, un grito desgarrador que se escuchó en varias calles, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Natasha Stark, la Mujer de Hierro. Su amiga, esposa y compañera Vengadora. El amor de su vida.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Tierra 199999._

 

Thanos miró a Thor con algo de burla. —Hubieras apuntado a la cabeza.

Y chasqueó los dedos.


	2. Arribo

**ANOMALÍA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Tierra 3490-MCU.

_Parejas_ : Stony.

_Derechos_ : a contar locuras nada más.

_Advertencias_ : muchísimo angst, humor, violencia y escenas que pueden herir sensibilidades. Que sobre aviso mininesco no hay engaño felinesco.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Arribo.**

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._   
_What the hell am I doing here?_   
_I don't belong here._

Creep de Radiohead.

 

_“… la reconstrucción de todas las naciones no ha sido una tarea fácil desde la desaparición de la mitad de la población… aún hay miedo entre las personas de que un evento similar ocurra y acabe con la Humanidad para siempre… se ha convocado a la creación de SHIELD, aunque hay reservas después de la infiltración de HYDRA… las acciones de Industrias Stark continúan a la baja luego de la confirmación del fallecimiento de Tony Stark…”_

 

El Doctor Bruce Banner apagó el televisor, masajeándose su mentón y luego pasando ambas manos por sus cabellos con un largo suspiro, sentado en la barra de la cocina con una taza de café que ya se había enfriado igual que ese sándwich que Rhodey le había preparado. Un mes. Tan solo había pasado un mes desde que Thanos llegara a la Tierra, se enfrentara a ellos en Wakanda y usara las seis Gemas del Infinito para borrar la mitad del universo. Sólo Nébula había sobrevivido en Titán, el hogar de aquel gigante de color púrpura, como una burla dijo ella. Todos los demás habían muerto al enfrentarse a Thanos, Tony el primero en pelea férrea, el resto cuando había tronado sus dedos. La guerrera llegó en la sobreviviente Milano, encontrándose con el devastador escenario dejado por quien alguna vez llamó padre. Traía consigo el cuerpo de Tony.

Funerales, lamentos, desesperación, miedo, confusión. Nadie sabía qué hacer. Incluso luego de ese tiempo aún era imposible contabilizar quienes exactamente habían desaparecido. Ellos tenían por seguro a Nicholas Fury, María Hill, Pepper Potts… entre otros. Steve fue quien le dijo a Tía May lo sucedido con Peter, fue él quien recibió las bofetadas. El complejo de los Vengadores se sentía más solo que nunca. Incluso esa tensión entre Bruce y Natasha Romanoff se había disipado en una desesperada necesidad por no estar solos. Nadie quería estar solo. Apenas recién habían llegado de vuelta a casa, luego de ayudar a Shuri a controlar la situación en Wakanda, siendo ella ahora la nueva Pantera Negra. Las lágrimas no parecían terminar en ningún lado y Bruce no dejaba de castigarse o, mejor dicho, de castigar a Hulk por no haber sido capaz de ayudar a Tony allá en Titán. De haber viajado con él sus probabilidades de vivir quizá hubieran aumentado.

—¿De nuevo pensando en silencio? —la Viuda Negra apareció por la puerta, sentándose a su lado y bebiendo el café al que le hizo caras— Está frío.

—Lo siento.

—¿Podrías dejar de repetir eso?

—¿Cómo está Steve?

—Mm, tratando de salir adelante como todos, pero sin demostrar lo mal que está. Ya sabes. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Quisiera ser un gran hombre de negocios —Bruce miró la barra de mármol— Rescatar Industrias Stark de su caída. Sin Pepper o Tony… sin Tony…

—Hey.

—Me necesitaba, Nat, y yo… le fallé.

—No le fallaste, ayudaste a Wakanda.

El doctor bufó. —Para lo que sirvió.

—Bueno, si quieres ahora ayudar, necesito alguien que hable el idioma científico.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Recuerdas la Torre Stark? Tony la vendió no hace mucho. El dueño es Reed Richards. El Doctor Reed Richards, que se mudó con su esposa Susan Richards, el hermano de ésta, Johnny Storm y un amigo cercano, Ben Grimm.

—Creo que tratas de decirme algo.

—Johhny y Ben desaparecieron. El doctor se ha quedado solo con su esposa, pero recibimos hoy una llamada suya, en carácter de urgente. Al parecer recibió una visita extraña, es todo lo que nos ha dicho.

—No sé si tengo ánimos…

—Los tendrás, Steve me pidió que te dijera —la pelirroja sonrió, jalándole suavemente del brazo— Tenemos una misión. Cualquier emergencia, cualquier alteración debemos observarla de cerca.

Salieron de ahí en uno de los autos que Tony había dejado en el complejo que Viernes activó para ellos, sin platicar nada en el camino. Era difícil cuando las calles mostraban un aire de soledad poco usual para la Gran Manzana siempre tan llena de vida. Todos los rostros transitaban con expresiones temerosas, adoloridas, muchos vistiendo de negro por los lutos recientes. La justicia de Thanos había dividido familias, separado amantes, destruido hogares. Ahí no había nada de equilibrio. Apenas se estaban retirando escombros y transportes que habían terminado abandonados luego de que la mitad de los ciudadanos neoyorkinos se convirtieran en cenizas. La ahora llamada Torre Baxter apareció tras unos edificios, con el símbolo de los Cuatro Fantásticos en lugar de donde alguna vez hubo un apellido Stark y más tarde, el nombre de los Vengadores.

—Vaya, la redecoró con buen gusto.

—Toque femenino —Nat apretó una sonrisa, estacionándose frente a la torre.

Bajaron del auto, presentándose en el recibidor. No tardaron en ser guiados al ascensor que los llevó a la parte más alta. Todo era silencio siempre y no solo entre ellos. Parecía que nadie tenía humor para la música, las charlas o las risas. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el Penthouse, una muy baja música clásica les recibió entre las penumbras del piso. Los ventanales estaban oscurecidos como si no se deseara la luz del sol matutino, con lámparas por aquí y por allá apenas iluminando para caminar sin tropezarse. Bruce intercambió una mirada con Natasha al adentrarse, esperando de pie junto a la sala para visitas. El sonido de otro ascensor de vidrio se escuchó, aunque no lo vieron por los muros que los dividían, luego unos pasos quietos pero ligeros de una mujer rubia, de sonrisa amigable y expresión consternada.

—Gracias por venir, Agente Romanoff —saludó cortésmente Susan Richards con un apretón de manos, mirando al doctor— ¿El Doctor Bruce Banner, si bien no me equivoco?

—El mismo, mucho gusto.

—Gracias, en verdad gracias.

La mujer alisó su vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, apretando sus labios e invitándoles a sentarse en la sala.

—Sé que las cosas han sido difíciles para ustedes…

—Nuestros más sentidos pésames —asintió Banner.

—Todos hemos perdido a alguien. Que monstruosidad, ¿no? —Susan suspiró hondo, aclarando su garganta antes de continuar— Hay algo… bueno, trataré de explicarme.

—Adelante —animó la rusa.

—Reed ha estado vigilando el cielo desde que esta tragedia ocurrió, alguna alteración de la atmósfera o el campo electromagnético. La más insignificante. Apenas hace dos días detectó una perturbación muy mínima que podía pasar por una turbulencia propia de una tormenta solar. Pero… —ella se mordió un labio— no quedamos tranquilos, lo confesaré. Entonces… fuimos a… fuimos a…

—Tómese su tiempo.

—Lo siento, Doctor Banner. Fuimos a firmar el acta de defunción de Johhny y Ben, cuando regresamos, el sistema inteligente de seguridad que tenemos nos alertó de un intruso. En los laboratorios de Reed. Corrimos de inmediato, pensando que nos atacaban de nuevo. Nos llevamos una sorpresa… una muy… peculiar, no sabría describirlo. Reed no quería hablarles, porque han estado pasando por tanto, fui yo la que lo convenció de que era lo mejor, después de todo, tiene que ver con ustedes.

Romanoff y Banner intercambiaron una mirada confundida.

—¿Con nosotros? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Reed tiene una teoría, dice que lo sucedido en Wakanda… lo siento, estábamos observando.

—Está bien, continúe.

—Dice que lo que Thanos hizo produjo algunas desviaciones en el espacio tiempo, en el tejido universal y abrió portales de otras realidades paralelas. Lo que trato de decir es que el intruso en nuestro laboratorio es uno de esos visitantes de otro universo.

—Hay algo en sus palabras y tono de voz que me dice que el Doctor Richards no quiere que veamos a su intruso, Señora Richards.

—Bueno… Tony Stark fue un amigo de la familia, él nos regaló la torre, aunque dijo que la vendió para que no tuviéramos problemas. Reed le tenía afecto y su muerte fue otro golpe para nosotros.

Se hizo un silencio pesado que la música clásica lleno. Susan miró alrededor antes de volverse a ellos, ladeando apenas su rostro.

—Tan sólo quisiera pedirles un favor.

—Si podemos hacerlo, trataremos —Bruce frunció su ceño.

—Nuestro huésped es bienvenido en la torre, quisiéramos que se quedara con nosotros, creemos que es peligroso que saliera. No solo por venir de otra realidad… bueno, es nuestro deseo que permanezca aquí.

—Creo que debemos conocer a su huésped —ofreció Nat con una sonrisa diplomática.

—Lo sé, Agente Romanoff, por favor, síganme.

Sin más intercambio de palabras, siguieron a la rubia a paso tranquilo pero ansioso al nivel inferior, entrando al ascensor de cristal reforzado que los bajó a los laboratorios de Reed Richards, quien los recibió envuelto en una capa blanca con ojeras y una sonrisa cordial, estrechando sus manos.

—Disculpen nuestros modales, no les hemos ofrecido nada, pero creo que la impresión de lo que están por ver haría que cualquier cosa en sus estómagos les provocara náuseas.

—Me alegro de no haber desayunado —bromeó Bruce, caminando al lado de Richards— Es un laboratorio increíble.

—No más que nuestra invitada, por aquí.

Dieron vuelta a un muro y vieron una pequeña salita donde una mujer les daba la espalda, envuelta en una frazada. Tenía los cabellos castaños cortos, apenas su rebasaban su nuca en un corte que parecía obedecer más al pragmatismo que la estética. Estaba bebiendo café, lo supieron por el aroma como el humo escapando de una taza que no llegaron a ver, leyendo una revista cuyo hojear les fue claro por encima de la música que era ligeramente más fuerte en el laboratorio. Reed Richards tosió, metiendo las manos en su bata y meciéndose sobre sus pies.

—Querida… ellos han llegado.

La mujer se quedó quieta, dejando a un lado la revista y ajustando la frazada para cubrirla por completo, dejando solamente su rostro fuera. Se levantó, dejando la taza sobre la mesita delante y se giró lentamente hacia Nat y Bruce quienes le observaron entre curiosos, desconcertados. Aquella invitada poseía ojos azules, una tez clara de rasgos de una ascendencia italiana únicamente imperfecta por una cicatriz que corría en su ojo izquierdo desde su ceja a su mejilla. Su expresión dura le recordó a Banner a un tigre herido que está acorralado, pero algo más llamó su atención porque a pesar de la frazada, una tenue luz azul brillaba en el pecho de la mujer. Mismo detalle que observó la Viuda Negra, frunciendo su ceño. Susan fue quien les sacaría de toda duda.

—Agente Romanoff, Doctor Banner, les presento a Natasha Stark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Steve había encontrado la carta que una vez le escribiera a Tony, no estaba escondida, al contrario, estaba bien sujeta a su dibujo preferido, aquel mono sobre un monociclo. Parecía que había sido arrugada y luego alisada, cosa que le había hecho sonreír antes de llorar amargamente. No podía olvidar ese féretro descendiendo en la tierra fresca entre lirios y las flores favoritas de Stark. Había hecho lo que menos había deseado que era enfrentarse solo a un peligro que le sobrepasó, sin su ayuda ni la oportunidad real de redimirse. Cada que iba a su estudio, el rubio derramaba lágrimas al ver esa carta prendida a su dibujo, justo a un lado del escudo que tirara en el frío suelo de Siberia, perfectamente pulido, sin arañazos ni desgastes. Ahí se encontraba cuando Natasha le dijo que reuniera a todos porque había una emergencia que atender. Comenzaban a tener varias, lo cual agradecía para mantener su mente despejada. Llamó a Rhodey quien estaba con un cabizbajo Rocket y también con Nébula. Thor le encontró en el pasillo, acompañándole hasta la sala remodelada en donde se sentaron todos, mirando el reloj o viendo alrededor sin temas para charlar. Bruce fue el primero en aparecer, levantando sus manos en son de paz para todos.

—Quiero que conserven la calma, nadie se mueva.

—¿Qué? —Rocket alzó sus orejas.

—Tan sólo… no se muevan. Steve, ha sucedido algo.

—Bruce…

—Esperen, esperen, aquí vienen ellas.

—¿Ellas? —Thor se inclinó como buscando ver por el pasillo.

Natasha Romanoff y Natasha Stark aparecieron por el arco de la sala, la primera mirando al Capitán con una expresión entre divertida y expectante, volviéndose a la castaña que fue observada entre rostros boquiabiertos por el reactor en su pecho.

—Chicos, les presento a Natasha Stark. Toni, él es…

—Thor, Nébula, Rocket, Rhodey… —interrumpió aquella apenas si sonriendo a este último antes de posar sus ojos en el soldado— …Steve. Ya dije que los conocía.

—No éstos.

—Cierto, tienen algunas variaciones físicas, pero en general son… iguales.

—Un momento, un momento —fue el Coronel Rhodes quien pidió la palabra— ¿Natasha Stark? ¿Stark? ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?

—No es ninguna broma —sonrió Bruce de forma nerviosa, jugando con sus manos— Ella es Natasha Stark, Iron Woman.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Eres de otro universo —Nébula fue la más rápida.

—El Doctor Richards lo ha nombrado como 3490 por las pulsaciones electromagnéticas que se registraron a mi llegada a este… mundo.

—¿Es decir que tú eres como un Tony Stark? —preguntó Rocket, examinándole.

—Soy la primogénita de Howard y María Stark.

Thor silbó, parpadeando luego. —Por las Nornas que esto sí es fuera de lo común. ¿Podemos saber por qué la versión femenina de nuestro fallecido amigo se hizo presente en este universo?

—¿Cómo que la versión femenina?

—Sshh, Rocket —Nébula le dio un coscorrón al mapache.

Toni entrecerró sus ojos, apretando su mandíbula. —No lo sé. Simplemente fui expulsada de mi universo y aparecí en un callejón cerca de la torre que creí era mi torre, pero aquí por alguna misteriosa razón le pertenece a los Richards. Todo es diferente aquí.

Sus ojos viajaron a donde el Capitán América que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, mientras los demás empezaban a hacerse preguntas que el Doctor Banner trataba de responder. Steve no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Natasha Stark guardaba cierto parecido con Tony, la forma de su cabello, sus gestos, aunque sus ojos eran azules y no chocolate. Si bien vestía unos flojos pants con sudadera cuya capucha traía puesta, no le pasó desapercibido su cuerpo atlético, fuerte. El reactor en su pecho le recordó al último que el castaño había usado antes de marcharse a Titán, coincidencias que le dolieron en lo profundo de su ser, como la mirada acusadora, llena de rencor de Natasha cuando coincidieron en observarse mutuamente.

—Espera… ¿por qué no quedarse entre nosotros los Vengadores si...? —la voz de Thor lo trajo de vuelta a la conversación.

—Voy a quedarme con los Richards —respondió cortante la castaña.

—Pero si las cosas son similares, entonces nosotros… —Rocket trató de convencerla.

—No.

—El Doctor Richards solamente quiere nuestra ayuda para proteger la torre donde ella se quedará —aclaró la rusa— Mientras encuentra la forma de devolverla a su universo.

—Pero… Tony está muerto y…

—¡Rocket!

—Ella puede salvar Industrias Stark, ¿qué no lo ven? Si es la versión bonita de Tony entonces sabe cómo tomar las riendas de una cosa que le ha pertenecido desde pequeña. Y además seguro quiere su taller y esas cosas. ¡A Viernes!

—Estaré bien con los Richards.

—Deberías pensarlo, es una buena idea —apoyó Rhodey, claramente anonadado— Es decir, ¿por qué no? Siempre aparecen familiares perdidos en estos tiempos y como estamos, nadie haría muchas preguntas.

Natasha les barrió con la mirada, había un dolor en su mirada que se transformaba en furia. Negó y se giró a la pelirroja.

—Regreso a la torre.

—Al menos… -Rhodey se levantó, extendiendo un brazo para indicar el comedor— Al menos, ¿podemos invitarte a comer?

Ella clavó su mirada en el coronel, su expresión se suavizó y se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en su sudadera, caminando al comedor. Los demás respiraron aliviados, Rocket rascándose su nuca y murmurando cosas sobre universos paralelos. Nébula se puso de pie, mirando a Romanoff a quien se acercó.

—No llegó aquí de buena manera, deberían cuidar sus hocicos.

—Pregunta, ¿quién va a cocinar? —Rocket levantó su mano.

—Yo lo haré —por primera vez desde la llegada de la castaña, Steve habló.

Los demás fueron tras la castaña que ocupó la cabecera de la mesa, dejándose resbalar en la silla y mirando el grueso vidrio de la mesa donde se reflejaban los jardines interiores del complejo. El resto de los Vengadores le hizo compañía, tratando de distraerle con otras cosas que no fuera pensar en su universo perdido. El Capitán trajo un estofado, lo más rápido que pudo hacer o recordar en esos momentos, sentándose del otro lado de la cabecera, bajando su mirada mientras los demás se servían. Fue una comida algo incómoda por los largos silencios que a vece se hacían, solamente interrumpidos por las bromas de Thor, Rocket o las palabras de aliento de Rhodey quien parecía ser el único agraciado por Toni. Cuando Romanoff trajo el postre, un pastel de queso, la invitada se levantó de golpe con expresión dolida.

—Debo irme ya. Gracias por la comida.

Todos se quedaron congelados por lo abrupto de su salida. La rusa se volvió a Rogers quien se levantó para salir tras ella. Toni pasaba justo delante de sus habitaciones, donde estaban sus dibujos y el escudo colgado a un lado. Eso la detuvo, mirándolo con aprehensión, sus puños escondidos dentro de su bolsillo delantero.

—Espera… al menos, permítenos hacer un plan de…

—¿Es verdad que peleaste contra Tony Stark?

—Yo… no entiendo —Steve tragó saliva.

La castaña se giró sobre sus talones para verle. —Acuerdos de Sokovia.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué terminaste sin tu escudo?

—Él… él me pidió el escudo.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya no lo merecía, había roto nuestra amistad.

—¿Por los Acuerdos?

—No… fue algo más.

—¿Qué fue?

—Creo que…

—¿Qué fue? —gruñó Toni.

Steve le miró, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Bien podía ser una copia femenina de Tony, pero seguía siendo en esencia, Tony Stark.

—Le mentí…

—16 de diciembre de 1991 —la mirada de la castaña fue asesina.

—Yo… ¿cómo…?

—Viernes, ¿podrías hacerme el favor? —ordenó ella de forma tan natural.

—“ _HYDRA ordenó el asesinato de Howard Stark, enviando a su mejor elemento, el Soldado de Invierno, James Buchanan Barnes, alias Bucky. Sargento caído en 1945. Compañero y amigo del Capitán América en los Comandos Aulladores. El 16 de diciembre de 1991, el Soldado de Invierno asesina a Howard y María Stark en su auto, en un trayecto solitario de una carretera_.”

—Hey, escucha, has usado a Viernes para…

—Soy Natasha Stark, CEO de Industrias Stark, Vengadora bajo el nombre de IronWoman, y tú, Steve Rogers, eres un maldito bastardo.

—No puedes aparecer así y llamarme de esa manera cuando no me conoces —bufó el rubio en contraataque, plantándose frente a ella quien no se movió ni un milímetro— No voy a pedir disculpas a una mujer que pretende hacerse pasar por Tony Stark, aunque uses un reactor.

—¿A mí también vas a clavarme el escudo en mi pecho?

Steve jadeó, ofendido y consternado. Toni entrecerró sus ojos, levantando su mentón.

—No me quedé sentada viendo la televisión cuando aparecí en este estúpido universo. No sé cómo era Tony Stark aquí, pero yo no soy una damisela que rescatar ni proteger. Tú no eres ni la sombra del verdadero Capitán América… —jadeó, mascullando sus siguientes palabras— … tuve tiempo suficiente para enterarme qué ha sucedido aquí. Lo que ocurrió con Tony Stark de este universo. Rocket tiene razón, sé cómo manejar las cosas, tengo los códigos, secretos, conocimientos y habilidades para eso, pero no lo voy a ofrecer a un asesino.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! —gruñó el rubio.

—Ojalá Thanos te hubiera matado —siseó ella, dándose media vuelta para salir de ahí.

 


	3. Soledad

**ANOMALÍA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Tierra 3490-MCU.

_Parejas_ : Stony.

_Derechos_ : a contar locuras nada más.

_Advertencias_ : muchísimo angst, humor, violencia y escenas que pueden herir sensibilidades. Que sobre aviso mininesco no hay engaño felinesco.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Soledad.**

_Pearls and swine bereft of me._  
 _Long and weary my road has been._  
 _I was lost in the cities, alone in the hills._  
_No sorrow or pity for leaving, I feel, yeah._

I am the Highway, Audioslave.

 

 

—Listo.

Susan Richards se inclinó a un lado de Natasha, mirando al espejo con su mano libre acomodando sus cabellos castaños.

—Ahora ya no se ve tan caótico.

—Gracias.

—¿Siempre lo has usado corto?

—No… —Toni le miró por el espejo—Solía usarlo largo. Es mejor así.

—Bueno, ahora estás más linda.

—Gracias de nuevo, Susan.

La rubia suspiró un poco, dejando las tijeras sobre el tocador y tomando asiento en un banquito libre a un lado de la castaña, tomando su mano izquierda que acarició con ambas suyas.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que desees, Toni, ni Reed ni yo vamos a molestarte con eso.

—¿Pero…?

—Tal vez sí deberías considerar el rescatar el legado de Tony Stark.

—¿Para que la iniciativa Vengadores siga parasitando de ella?

—Para seguir protegiendo al mundo.

Natasha suspiró, mirándose al espejo. —Tal vez podría hacerlo. No está Pepper, ni tampoco está Mary Jane Watson, son las dos únicas mujeres en quienes podría confiar para sacar adelante Industrias Stark.

—También piensa en Viernes, debe extrañarte.

—A Tony.

—A un Stark.

—Este mundo es tan similar pero tan extraño al mismo tiempo —murmuró Toni, mirando a Susan— Es como si todo fuese una versión velada del mío, y otras cosas simplemente no las comprendo del todo. Como eso de Ultrón.

—Dices que en tu mundo Hank Pym fue quien lo creó.

—Y no sabes qué dolores de cabeza tuvimos por eso, Hank es bueno, pero tuvo ese período de locura que nos sacó de nuestras casillas. Afortunadamente unos cuantos aguijonazos de Jan sirvieron para devolverlo al camino del bien.

—Scott Lang, el nuevo Hombre Hormiga, perdió a su hija con el ataque de Thanos.

—También Clint Barton, a toda su familia.

—Pronto llegarán al complejo, Steve Rogers los está reuniendo, no vamos a permitir que ese monstruo se salga con la suya.

—Si los Vengadores no hubiesen estado divididos, esto no hubiera pasado. Te lo digo por experiencia, nosotros le pateamos su trasero no una sino dos veces.

—Algo sin duda que valdría la pena ver.

La castaña suspiró, pasando saliva. —¿Te dijo Reed lo que podemos hacer?

—Un puente espacio-tiempo para que vuelvas.

—Thanos podrá ser poderoso, pero las gemas lo superan, estas fluctuaciones en el universo pueden manipularse si sabemos cómo hacerlo.

—Por ello debes recuperar Industrias Stark.

Ambas mujeres rieron, Toni negando apenas. —¿No vas a quitar el dedo del renglón, cierto?

—Un Stark no sirve aquí encerrado. No es un Stark.

—Oh, qué diablos. Está bien. Pero en cuanto tenga todo bajo control, no van a negarme una cena que yo pagaré.

—Como tú digas, Toni.

En menos de tres días, Industrias Stark volvió a sus cauces económicas. Primero fue noticia de primera plana la aparición de la “hija menor” de Howard y María Stark, que con un poco de ayuda de los Richards pudieron sembrar ese perfil falso. Luego un pequeño juicio contra la Junta de Administración que se negó a darle los derechos y concesiones a la castaña como nueva CEO a la que le solicitaron un examen de ADN que libró sin problemas. Después simplemente pareció a ojos de muchos, como Happy Hogan o Rhodey, que Natasha Stark era la viva reencarnación de Tony Stark. Incluso sabía los códigos de bóvedas secretas como su ubicación cuando ni siquiera Viernes se las había dicho. Un poco de limpieza y el taller volvió a la vida, Dumm-E y Butterfingers sencillamente corrieron a ella como si nunca hubieran conocido a nadie más. Esa clase de situaciones trajeron débiles sonrisas al rostro duro de Toni, quien pronto estaba en su taller trabajando en las armaduras que dejara Tony Stark.

—¿Ésta es, cierto?

—“ _Sí, Jefa_.”

Ella levantó el rostro, conteniendo el aliento al ver la armadura con el pecho abierto cuando Tony Stark peleó en Siberia contra dos súper soldados.

—Qué dicha que no tuviera el reactor, aunque me sigo preguntando si el habérselo retirado no tuvo algo que ver con su caída en Titán.

—“ _Será algo que no sabremos_.”

—No, no lo sabremos. Solo queda la duda que siempre quema.

Mientras Natasha trabajaba en una nueva versión de las armaduras, escuchó por una pantalla la noticia del arribo al complejo de los Vengadores de una figura que no se conocía: la Capitana Marvel. Levantó su rostro de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre, quitándose las gafas de protección y aumentando el volumen para oír aquello. Frunció un poco su ceño al ver tanto la figura como esa versión de Carol Danvers que, si bien tenía alguna semejanza, no guardaba el aire que recordaba de su también amiga. La castaña dejó caer sus hombros con un suspiro pesado, dejando sobre la mesa de trabajo un soldador. Era tan difícil cuando los nombres no coincidían con lo que ella había experimentado, lo que había vivido por mucho tiempo. Un infierno de su universo en la forma más incompleta posible. ¿Qué estaba haciendo fuera la Capitana si no solía ausentarse tanto de su amada Tierra que tanto protegía? Varias preguntas atacaron su mente cuando se levantó, dejando su nueva creación atrás para ir a buscar en su minibar algo que beber.

Había pasado buenas horas en el laboratorio de Reed Richards enterándose de la vida y descalabros de su contraparte masculina en aquel mundo. Como Obadiah Stane le traicionó, el ataque en Milán, la farsa de un Mandarín que a ella le había dejado pesadillas. El arribo de Loki Laufeyson, la creación inaudita casi imposible de Ultrón, la Guerra Civil… los Vengadores viviendo en su burbuja sin nunca salir a buscar a más como ellos, ni siquiera a los mutantes que Toni ya tenía perfectamente localizados pese a que se movían en el más sigiloso anonimato. Para ella, le era increíble la pasividad de todos ellos, como si esperasen a que las cosas fuesen apareciendo, justo como la Capitana Marvel que saludó a todos junto a un serio Steve Rogers en la entrada de aquel recinto. Ni siquiera le sorprendía que el rubio no le hubiera llamado en todo ese momento ni porque seguramente Rhodey le hubiera comentado al verse de nuevo. Si no le había importado Tony Stark, ¿qué diferencia hacía Natasha Stark?

Sus ojos viajaron de inmediato a su mano izquierda donde la diferencia de color en un dedo anular delataba la ausencia de un anillo de bodas. Apretó esa mano, casi escondiéndola en el bolsillo de su pantalón de trabajo mientras se bebía un vaso de whisky, apagando aquella pantalla y prefiriendo ir hacia el balcón del edificio recién comprado en Manhattan. Originalmente había pensado en Malibú, pero requería muchos días de trabajo que no tenía, era primordial que entre Richards y ella pudieran dar con la solución para un puente atemporal que la llevara de vuelta a su mundo. Su Steve debía estar desesperado, quizá sufriendo por su desaparición… no recordaba muy bien las cosas, su último recuerdo era al Capitán América quitándole su casco y hablándole para que le respondiera mientras en lo alto la sombra de un Helitransporte de SHIELD los cubría. Luego de eso, lo siguiente era despertar tumbada en un sucio callejón junto a la Torre Baxter -lugar que ella conocía como el Edificio Baxter en otra dirección- que no se suponía debiera estar ahí pero que afortunadamente le dio asilo cuando tocó la puerta.

—“ _Jefa, tiene una llamada del Coronel Rhodes_.”

—Vaya, no puedo decirle no a Rhodey ni en este universo. Altavoz, por favor, Viernes.

—“ _Comunicando_.”

—¡Rhodey! ¿Sucede algo, camarada?

_—Natasha, ¿estás haciendo algo importante en estos momentos?_

—Define importante.

_—Que puedas dejar por unas horas._

—Mmmm… tal vez. Es relativo.

_—Me gustaría que vinieras al complejo._

—¿A estas horas? Rhodey, no es apropiado para un coronel llamar a una dama tan tarde para citarla a un lugar que nadie conoce.

_—Toni…_

—Okay, iré para allá. ¿Llevo bocadillos? ¿Cicuta?

_—Sólo tu presencia._

—¿Desnuda? Qué modales los de aquí.

_—¡Natasha Stark!_

—Puff, okay, tranquilo. No quiero que te dé un infarto, estaré ahí en veinte minutos.

_—Si usas la armadura serán diez._

—Quiero probar eso que llaman Uber.

_—Te veré en diez minutos._

_—“El Coronel ha terminado la llamada.”_

—Al menos es tan estricto como lo recuerdo. Viernes, la armadura.

_—“Activando.”_

Una pizza le esperaba al llegar, como Rhodey, Bruce y una Shuri recién llegada de Wakanda. El resto estaban en la sala de juntas que fuese la primera habitación del complejo que visitara de lleno. Con la caja de pizza en mano fue con el resto a reunirse con los rubios que hablaban con los demás sobre una nave acercándose a la Tierra. Carol la había descubierto en su viaje de regreso, según sus cálculos aún tardaría una semana en alcanzar el sistema solar pero no querían estar desprevenidos ante su arribo. No pertenecía a Thanos ni a la Orden Oscura. La Capitana Marvel comenzó a hacer una descripción detallada de la nave que localizó y Toni casi se ahogó con la pizza al escucharla, sintiendo su corazón latir con tal fuerza como para alterar su reactor en el pecho. Sacudiéndose los restos de la pizza bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de Steve Rogers, dejó que Danvers les mostrara algunas de las fotografías que había alcanzado a tomar desde su propia nave. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña al tener la certeza de sus sospechas.

—Esa nave es de Kang El Conquistador —dijo con expresión fúnebre.

—¿El viajero del tiempo? —preguntó la Capitana Marvel.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo…? —Scott Lang iba a preguntar, pero Romanoff se le adelantó.

—¿Qué podría desear Kang de la Tierra?

—Lo mismo que sus anteriores enemigos, conquistarla y ser amos de ella.

—Si es un viajero en el tiempo llegará antes a nuestro mundo —observó Shuri.

—No, Kang no aparece como si fuese un idiota más —tosió Natasha, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta— Es un estratega y domina la tecnología del futuro. Primero evaluará sus condiciones frente a esta Tierra, analizará cada escenario posible que pondrá a su favor. Una vez que tenga todas las cartas maestras en sus manos, es que vendrá. Así que… sí, puede ser que aparezca en una semana o más. Pero lo hará, y cuando lo haga…

Se quedó callada, llevándose una mano a su pecho. Kang era con quien habían peleado. Sus Vengadores. Su esposo. Pero no podía recordar lo que él había hecho para derribarla y sin embargo el nombre de aquel villano le agitaba, casi paralizándola.

—Toni, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bruce.

—Oh, sí, se me atoró un champiñón en la garganta.

Algunos rieron, otros se quedaron en silencio preocupados. Clint Barton examinaba con un rostro poco amigable a la castaña frente a él, de brazos cruzados. Su mirada llamó la atención de Natasha, quien arqueó una ceja, haciendo un gesto de confusión a su escrutinio.

—¿Tienes hemorroides, cabeza de pájaro?

—¿Qué demonios has dicho?

—Hey, tranquilos -Steve intervino, estando de pie tras los sillones— Natasha, no estés ofendiendo.

—¿Le hablas a ella…? —Toni señaló a la rusa— ¿O a mí?

Unos duros ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, pero replicó con un dedo medio. Rocket y Nébula solo rodaron sus ojos.

—Algo escuché una vez —comentó el mapache— De un tipo que había sido rey en varios mundos de diferentes tiempos. Y es muy inteligente pese a ser “normal”.

—Su astucia como el conocimiento del futuro es lo que lo hace tan especial —asintió la castaña, tallándose sus muslos antes de ponerse de pie— Bueno, ¿van a seguir charlando aquí o vamos a ir a donde las pantallas tan fascinantes y todo eso?

—Creo que necesitamos cambiarnos de sala —sonrió Shuri.

Todos se movieron como si fuese cuestión de vida o muerte. Natasha arqueó ambas cejas, encogiéndose de hombros y canturreando mientras iba detrás de todos ellos. Steve se retrasó a propósito para quedar a su lado.

—No sé cómo hayan sido las cosas en tu mundo, pero aquí te pediré que midas tus palabras.

—¿Por qué?

—Estás ofendiendo a la gente que recién ha perdido a sus seres queridos.

—Ya fue hace un mes.

—Esto es a lo que me refiero —el rubio la detuvo, ladeando apenas su rostro con una mirada ofendida— Tales bromas están fuera de lugar. Respeta su dolor.

—¿Cómo tú respetaste el de Tony?

El Capitán levantó su mentón con un suspiro desganado. —No tengo por qué…

—Oh, claro, con eso siempre has solucionado las cosas. ¿No? Soy la gloria, la libertad y todo lo bueno del mundo, nadie tiene por qué cuestionarme nada.

—Sólo soy un chico de Brooklyn.

—Ay, por favor, ¿te dieron un papelito con la frase para repetirla como disonancia cognitiva?

—Yo al menos no tengo de qué avergonzarme.

—Oh, perdón señor “no le oculto secretos a mis amigos”.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

Toni bufó, adelantándose un paso a él. —¿Mi problema? Mi problema es que no me cabe en la cabeza como el Capitán América se cagó en la soberanía de tantos países para defender a un criminal internacional. No, no mató al rey T’Chaka pero sí a otros inocentes como no tan inocentes. Asesinó a unos padres que un joven genio aún necesitaba para no vivir miserablemente. James Buchanan Barnes tiene aún hoy día cargos que debiera resolver, más tú levantaste tus faldas de señorita ofendida y lo ocultaste con la ayuda de gente que ignoraba las dimensiones de tus actos. Porque a ellos tampoco les explicaste que cosa estabas haciendo realmente e incluso dejaste que rencores estúpidos de víctimas fantasiosas cobraran bríos. Steve Rogers NUNCA hubiera hecho semejante cosa, porque está en contra de sus principios de justicia y honor que vienen… ah qué cosas, de Brooklyn y su pasado tan duro.

—No sabes de lo qué hablas. Los rumores nublan tu razón.

—Entonces, quítame la ignorancia —la castaña se cruzó de brazos— Dime, anda, dime, ¿por qué no le dijiste la verdad a tiempo a Tony Stark cuando le juraste que los Vengadores eran tu hogar? ¿Tu familia? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Cuando HYDRA…

—¡Por favor, Steve! HYDRA siempre va a colarse por todos lados, hasta en el repartidor de pizzas que entra a este complejo. “Es que destruyó el gobierno en quien creía y a mi SHIELD”, ésa es una patética excusa de un hombre que peleó contra los nazis que estaban infiltrados… ah, qué caray… ¡en todos lados!

—¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? —le espetó Rogers en cambio.

—Yo… matarlo quizá. Te diré algo. Nuestro Bucky apareció casi igual que el tuyo, sólo que cuando llegó el momento de balancear las cosas, Steve… lo entregó a las autoridades.

—¿Qué…?

—Porque jamás iba a esconder a un criminal, que a su vez era una víctima. Pero era cosa que solamente los dos lo sabíamos, no el resto del mundo que lo conocía como el asesino más cruel jamás entrenado. Entonces Barnes entró a la corte… acompañado de mis abogados.

El rubio frunció su ceño, obviamente confundido. Natasha bufó.

—Tú…

—Claro, era el amigo y hermano de Steve, no iba a dejarlo pudrirse en la cárcel por algo que fue obligado a hacer, pero adivina, todos tuvimos tiempo de pensarlo y asimilarlo. Para cuando el juicio terminó, Bucky era libre de esos cargos. Me parece que, si tú le hubieras dicho a Tony Stark la verdad sobre el asesino de sus padres, primero te hubiera tumbado unos cuantos dientes, sin embargo, luego hubiera ayudado a Barnes. Él mismo se hubiera ofrecido. Y entonces no hubieran estado separados cuando la Orden Oscura llegó, no hubieran estado separados cuando Thanos comenzó a reunir las Gemas del Infinito. No hubieran estado separados para combatirlo. Este universo no estaría de luto por la desaparición de la mitad de sus habitantes si tú, Steve Rogers, hubieras tenido los huevos para tomar la decisión correcta, como el verdadero Capitán América lo haría sin pensarlo.

—¿Sabes algo? No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una mujer que no conozco, no respeta a nadie y se la pasa ofendiendo a todos por todo lo malo que aquí ha ocurrido.

—Alguien tiene que decirles sus verdades.

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho y definitivamente, no voy a confesarme contigo.

—No tendría caso, Tony está muerto. Como yo lo estaré seguramente si continuas ese patrón de comportamiento tan poco solidario.

—Si tú te mueres será por idiota y ebria —siseó el rubio.

Natasha apretó sus puños, respirando agitado unos segundos y luego se calmó, entrecerrando sus ojos con una débil sonrisa torcida.

—Qué fácil para ti es culpar a todos de las cosas, sin jamás hacerte responsable. Al menos Thanos aceptó que sería un verdugo.

—Estás aquí porque Rhodey me lo pidió. No te necesitamos.

—Bien, me voy entonces.

Steve jaló aire, tensando su mandíbula. —Haz lo que quieras.

—Adiós.

Toni se marchó, dejando al Capitán en el pasillo con los demás mirando a lo lejos muy ajenos a la discusión. Sólo Rocket era el que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para haber escuchado, apareciendo detrás del rubio.

—Ya sé que no es mi asunto, pero ella tiene un punto. Quill prácticamente nos hizo a un lado cuando su papi apareció, ni siquiera deseaba escucharnos más y cuando Ego le confesó a Peter que había matado a su madre… —chasqueó su lengua, agitando su cola— No me mires así, pero creo que si ustedes llevaban más tiempo que nosotros conviviendo, al menos por respeto le hubieras dicho la verdad a tu amigo. Ahora ya no podrás reconciliarte nunca con él, ni decirle lo que hiciera falta.

—Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Okay, evasión. Me agrada. La súper capitana nos espera.

Steve asintió, mirando por encima de su hombro la entrada principal donde una armadura desapareció luego de encender sus motores. Bajó su mirada al suelo, viendo su sombra proyectada por las luces del pasillo. Con un suspiro hondo, retomó sus pasos detrás de un mapache que hablaba en voz alta a Bruce Banner para que le diera algo para la comezón de sus partes nobles. En el edificio Stark, Natasha hackeó a la NASA para tener acceso a uno de sus telescopios que dirigió hacia las coordenadas que había visto en las pantallas de Carol Danvers, tratando de ubicar la nave de Kang. Al tener las imágenes en sus propios monitores, el dolor en su pecho vino a ella. Dumm-E chilló al verla caerse de su silla, por falta de aire, temblando y sudando frío. Un ataque de pánico que la hizo encogerse bajo la mesa de trabajo. No había Steve Rogers que le consolara, esa gruesa voz apartando las pesadillas y el dolor, ayudándola a volver al mundo real. Rechinó sus dientes ante la imagen de un Kang disparándole con un arma extraña en su reactor al tiempo que le maldecía por devolverlo a su tiempo al haberlo engañado.

Gritos, quizá suyos, luego el cielo haciéndose cada vez más lejano y los edificios más cercanos. Alaridos, rugidos, aullidos de dolor. Un doloroso chasquido. La lluvia tocando su rostro descubierto, acariciando por unos dedos temblorosos que esa voz amada le llamaba con desesperación. La castaña gimió de dolor, apretando sus brazos contra su pecho igual que sus piernas encogidas, mientras que Dumm-E y Butterfingers trataban de ponerle una frazada y Viernes le hablaba intentando de que saliera del trance. Steve Rogers mirándola con odio, desprecio. Esa mano izquierda sin la marca de un anillo de bodas, sin el más mínimo gramo de afecto por ella. Un hombre que simplemente la odiaba y ella se hacía odiar a propósito. Natasha llamó al rubio, pero no tuvo respuesta y se mordió con fuerza un labio hasta sangrarlo, temblando por el ataque de pánico que fue cesando, dejándola jadeante, agotada… tan infeliz. Tan sola.


	4. Gladiadores

**ANOMALÍA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Tierra 3490-MCU.

_Parejas_ : Stony.

_Derechos_ : a contar locuras nada más.

_Advertencias_ : muchísimo angst, humor, violencia y escenas que pueden herir sensibilidades. Que sobre aviso mininesco no hay engaño felinesco.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Gladiadores.**

_Can I be happy_   
_Living with your ghost?_   
_The pictures tell the story_   
_I took them off the wall_   
_It's hard enough to get through_   
_I still can feel the fall_   
_Do you even think of me at all?_

Only you, Matthew Perryman.

 

 

El sonido del choque de la botella de alcohol contra el suelo fue lo que despertó a Natasha Stark de su sueño inducido por un cargado whisky. Entreabrió sus ojos, mirando alrededor desorientada, con la boca reseca y sintiendo que la cabeza iba a matarla de los dolores consecuencia de haber bebido tanto.

—¿Steve, cariño?

Parpadeó lentamente al no reconocer del todo su taller, cayendo en la cuenta de su realidad. La castaña dejó caer su frente contra la superficie fría y grisácea de su mesa de trabajo, haciendo rebotar las herramientas y trozos pequeños de metal cercanos a ella. Se había quedado… ¿un día? ¿dos quizá?, encerrada en su taller viendo un maratón de grabaciones que Viernes le recopiló desde que Tony Stark fuese la cabeza de Industrias Stark hasta su partida a Titán. Mejor que Netflix en definitiva y que terminó de darle la perspectiva que podría tener de ese mundo. Luego de eso simplemente buscó su querida botella y la vacío hasta quedarse dormida en esa silla sin que un par de brazos fuertes la cargaran cual princesa hasta su cómoda cama matrimonial con aroma a cariño.

_—“Buenos días, Jefa. ¿Desea que pida el desayuno?”_

—Eww, no. ¿Recados?

_—“El Doctor Richards dejó un mensaje, ¿quiere que lo repita?”_

—Oh, sí, mi capacidad motriz todavía no vuelve.

_—Toni, estuve analizando las lecturas que me has pedido. No puedo darte buenas noticias porque en su mayoría solo son fluctuaciones eco del efecto de las Gemas del Infinito y no las anomalías que estamos buscando. Puedo, sin embargo, animarte diciendo que curiosamente, ese callejón donde apareciste tiene la lectura con energía residual más alta. Quizá debamos comenzar por ahí._

—Wow.

_—“¿Desea que lo repita?”_

—No, sí entendí. Mmm… —ella miró alrededor, con un gesto de asco y se puso de pie alzando un dedo— Dame cinco… no, cinco no, una hora. Dame una hora.

En verdad fueron tres porque se quedó dormida una vez más en la tina, milagrosamente no terminó ahogada en el agua porque tuvo el cuidado de no llenarla por completo. Luego de vestirse de mala gana con jeans y una sudadera con lentes oscuros, optó por tomar un taxi antes que manejar porque aún luego de tomar el medicamento su cabeza seguía dando vueltas. Llegó a donde el callejón a un lado de la Torre Baxter a la que sonrió, con una mochila al hombro y una bebida energética en una mano. Toni entró al callejón más o menos limpio pero oscuro a pesar de ser de mañana. Dejó la maleta sobre un contener de basura cerrado y sacó unos dispositivos hexagonales que puso alrededor de donde recordaba era su zona de aparición como le llamó. Cuando quedó conforme pidió a Viernes que le comunicara con Richards.

_—Buenos días, Toni._

—Los medidores están en línea y funcionando.

_—¿Cómo pudiste crearlos en tan poco tiempo?_

—Dime que ves, Reed.

_—Voy a sincronizarlos con mis monitores._

Pequeños relámpagos brotaron de aquellos hexágonos, formando un campo de energía en color azul y plata que Natasha observó en silencio, terminando su bebida antes de caminar hacia ese campo que tocó con el fin de saber si era una energía dañina o no. Ella se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al poner su mano sobre uno de los relámpagos, todo el campo explotó como si una bomba de hidrógeno lo hubiese atacado. Los hexágonos se rompieron, humeando después. La castaña miró su mano que estaba libre de cualquier daño, frunciendo su ceño mientras escuchaba lo que el Doctor Richards tenía que decirle sobre su pequeño experimento de campos gravitacionales. Al parecer ese toque suyo había intervenido con la fluctuación, pero en teoría debió quemarla y no al revés.

_—No lo comprendo. Quizá hemos calibrado mal._

—Puede ser salvo el detalle que yo no me equivoco en mis cálculos.

_—¿Por qué no subes? Susan casi termina el almuerzo._

—Oh, creo que tengo un hambre feroz.

_—Anda._

Natasha se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con una figura que le robó la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro por la invitación.

—Capitana Marvel.

—Puedes llamarme Carol.

Ésta miró aquellos hexágonos tras la castaña arqueando una ceja. —He venido a buscarte.

—Pues ya me encontraste.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo al complejo.

—Uh, oh… me han invitado a…

—Escucha —Danvers puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, llevaba su traje puesto— No regresaré allá sin ti, puedes venir tranquilamente o…

—Mmm, ¿al menos puedo saber para qué?

—Te estamos reincorporando al equipo.

Rodando sus ojos, Toni jaló su mochila donde puso de vuelta esos hexágonos, caminando a la rubia que le sostuvo por debajo de sus brazos al volar hacia donde los Vengadores luego de disculparse con los Richards por no almorzar con ellos. Durante el trayecto no intercambiaron palabras, más porque la castaña tuvo ganas de vomitar por la resaca que otra cosa. Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidas por Nébula, Rhodey y Rocket, al parecer todos estaban entrenando juntos para limar asperezas y coordinar ataques ahora que estaban tan diezmados. Si Kang el Conquistador era tan astuto debían estar preparados. Fueron hasta el gimnasio donde Natasha vio a todos, que a su vez se giraron al verla llegar, intercambiando una mirada. Ella silbó, dejando su mochila sobre una banca y mirando a Carol como esperando sus órdenes. Romanoff se acercó, ofreciéndole ropa para entrenar con una sonrisa.

—Me parece es tu talla.

—Gracias. Por cierto, te ves bonita con tu cabello rojo de vuelta. Una Viuda Negra que no es pelirroja no es la Viuda Negra.

—No tardes —comentó la Capitana Danvers.

Lo hizo a propósito, regresando varios minutos después canturreando y recibiendo esa mirada desaprobatoria de Steve Rogers y Scott Lang. Shuri rió un poco, acercándose a ella.

—¿Qué te gustaría aprender?

—¿Aprender?

—¿O sí sabes pelear?

—Soy Natasha Stark, claro que sé pelear.

—No sin tu armadura -objetó Steve.

—¿Tú sabías ganar peleas cuando no eras nadie?

—Hey —Wilson levantó ambas manos en son de paz.

—Ya que tanto les gusta hablar a ustedes dos, ¿por qué no entrenan juntos? —sugirió Carol, señalando un ring de boxeo en una esquina.

—No golpeo mujeres desvalidas.

La castaña entrecerró sus ojos. —Ni yo a maricones de clóset.

—Oh, por mis bigotes —murmuró Rocket al lado de Nébula y Thor.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Al ring! —ordenó la Capitana.

Como dos depredadores que están peleando por la misma presa, Natasha y Steve subieron al ring con los demás rodeándolo y haciendo discretas apuestas. El rubio le aventó unos guantes que Toni rechazó.

—¿Tienes miedo de que mis golpes te dejen besando el suelo, Rogers?

—En tus sueños.

—Al contrario de ti, los míos sí los hice realidad.

—Menos palabras más acciones —Carol hizo sonar el timbre.

Todos contuvieron su aliento, observando a uno y otro que comenzaron haciendo círculos alrededor de la duela, como esperando a que uno de los dos hiciera el primer movimiento. La castaña bufó, barriéndole con la mirada.

—Solo un cobarde y débil renuncia al ver la tormenta.

—¿Estás mordiéndote la lengua, cierto?

—Pobre Bucky, estaba tan bien en Bucarest comiendo sus ciruelitas hasta que tú le arruinaste la vida.

Steve gruñó, apretando sus puños vendados. Rhodey se sobó su mentón. Natasha rió, lo que hizo que el rubio corriera a ella para tratar de derribarla, quedándose con brazos abrazando el aire porque la castaña rodó por entre sus piernas cual felino. Nébula miró a la pelirroja, ladeando su rostro con una expresión curiosa.

—¿Qué no es tu movimiento?

—Sí…

El Capitán saltó para evitar que Toni huyera, pero ella se le trepó por la espalda y de ahí se alejó de él, pateándole contra las cuerdas del ring.

—¿Y ése no es el tuyo? —preguntó Rocket a Carol.

Un derechazo rozó el estómago de Natasha que esquivó a tiempo, en su lugar haciendo un gancho que conectó con la parte inferior de la quijada de Rogers, enviándolo al suelo por un par de segundos antes de que éste se levantara con una pirueta y comenzara el verdadero combate con los demás casi comiéndose las uñas salvo la Capitana Marvel quien parecía lista para intervenir en caso de que aquella pelea se saliera de los límites que había visualizado para ambos. Un par de patadas contrarias los separó de nuevo, rebotando contra las cuerdas. Steve se llevó una mano al sentir un hilo de sangre en sus labios, notando que Toni se lo había cortado. Ella por su parte se sobó una mejilla que se puso rojiza e hinchada.

—Pegas como niña, Rogers.

—No quiero lastimarte, aunque lo merezcas.

—Vamos, casi mataste a golpes a Tony en Siberia. ¿Qué diferencia hace otro Stark más?

Scott se cubrió sus ojos. Los golpes fueron más duros esta vez, pero ninguno de los dos pareció ceder terreno ni tampoco se notaron agotados, aunque todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en que la castaña era quien no podría seguirle el paso al Capitán Rogers, mismo que lanzó un golpe por encima de la cabeza de Natasha gracias a que ésta se giró a tiempo, haciendo una pirueta en el aire muy similar a las que el rubio solía hacer en combate. De hecho, todos los Vengadores ahí presentes se dieron cuenta que ella se movía casi idéntico a Steve, tenía variaciones como otros estilos de pelea, pero la mayoría de sus ataques eran copia del otro. Hubo algunos improperios cuyo dueño no pudo ser identificado, siseos y muchos gruñidos antes de que Steve terminara lanzado contra las cuerdas en una serie de puñetazos que conectaron en puntos débiles, haciéndole trastabillar y caer de rodillas, momento que aprovechó la castaña para dar un giro en el aire y asestarle una patada en su mandíbula, haciéndolo besar la duela. Bruce hizo un gesto de dolor.

—¿Te rindes? —preguntó Toni.

Por respuesta tuvo a un rubio furibundo que le atacó, casi persiguiéndola en el ring. De nuevo la capturó en un candado de sus brazos rodeando su cuello e impidiéndole respirar. La rusa abrió sus ojos, conteniendo el aliento. No fue decepcionada por Stark, quien mordió el brazo de Steve al tiempo que asestó un golpe de codo en sus costillas y una patada en reversa contra su muslo interior, consiguiendo liberarse entre jadeos entrecortados. Ahora ella le saltó encima en un parpadeo, usando sus piernas cual tijeras para ahorcarle, tirando de sus cabellos con fuerza como si quisiera arrancárselos. Clint dio un paso al cuadrilátero, pero la mano de la Capitana Danvers y su expresión dura le devolvieron a su sitio. El rubio se dejó caer de espaldas, haciendo que Natasha rebotara con un quejido de dolor que le ganó una patada en su pecho al aún alcanzarle. Los dos se enredaron en un forcejeo digno de un campeonato de lucha grecorromana, manchando el blanco material de la duela con hilos o gotas de sangre.

—Hay que… —murmuró Rhodey.

—Ssshh —le calló Carol.

La castaña tuvo la ventaja al ser más ligera para zafarse del agarre del Capitán, a quien dejó boca arriba con brazos presionados tras su espalda en un movimiento brusco que ella hizo, poniendo una rodilla contra su garganta y haciendo presión. Sonrió despectiva, aflojando apenas la fuerza de su pierna, inmovilizando la parte superior de Rogers con el peso de su cuerpo.

—Dime, Steve. ¿Alguna vez Tony Stark se culpó de algo?

—…

—Dilo, ¿lo hizo? ¿Se culpó de Ultrón? ¿De la separación de los Vengadores?

—Sí…

—¿Y le perdonaste? ¿Le dijiste que estaba equivocado? ¿Aceptaste parte de tu culpa? ¿Uh?

Steve le dedicó una mirada, sin responderle. Toni chasqueó su lengua y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose sus ropas con su espalda al rubio a quien dejó tumbado en el ring, bajando ella como si no acabara de tener una pelea casi mortal con un súper soldado.

—Tengo hambre, necesito comer.

Se marchó diciendo que el Capitán América había ganado la pelea. Todos se quedaron de una pieza, salvo Thor, quien miró a todos con una expresión de decepción antes de ir tras la castaña, deteniéndola en el pasillo.

—Toni.

—Lo dije en serio, él ganó. Siempre ganará. Yo no tengo oportunidad contra él.

El Asgardiano apretó sus labios y le abrazó con fuerza sin decir más, estampándola contra su pecho. Natasha gruñó apenas, quedándose inmóvil en ese fuerte agarre.

—Deja de hacer eso —susurró Thor en su oído— Deja de lastimarte.

—¿Qué más puedo perder?

—… aún tienes tu vida. Y nos tienes a nosotros, todos estamos confundidos, adoloridos y con terror al igual que tú. No te pido que nos dejes entrar, pero acepta nuestra ayuda.

Toni apretó una sonrisa, parpadeando aprisa para no dejar escapar las lágrimas traicioneras que se asomaron a sus ojos, respirando hondo hasta que pudo volver a endurecer su expresión cuando se separó del Asgardiano cuyo ancho brazo palmeó.

—Lo pensaré, ¿te sirve?

—Mucho. ¿Y sabes? También tengo hambre.

—Los semidioses tienen un barril sin fondo por estómago.

—Palabras que no negaré.

Ella sonrió, negando con su cabeza antes de empujarle a la cocina. Rocket les alcanzó igual que Nébula, Shuri y Rhodey. Bruce miró esta improvisada caravana, mirando a Carol antes de marcharse con ellos. Scott corrió tras el doctor. Solamente quedaron la Capitana Danvers, Clint y Steve, quien ya se había limpiado con una toalla la sangre y sudor.

—Barton, ve con ellos —ordenó la Capitana.

—Pero yo no…

—Es una orden.

De mala gana, el arquero fue a la cocina, escuchando a Toni hablar sobre las propiedades curativas de un buen emparedado de carne, cosa que sorprendió a los demás al verla moverse con tanta soltura en la cocina cuando se habían acostumbrado a que un Stark no pasaba más allá de las pizzas, donas y café, quizá un sándwich.

—Tome un curso de cocina, aunque ya sabía hacer cosas por Jarvis.

—¿Por qué tomaste un curso? —quiso saber Shuri, curiosa— ¿Querías impresionar a alguien?

—Hay que saber cocinar -replicó la castaña luego de asearse y ponerse un mandil— El que quiera un emparedado de carne que levante su mano.

Todos lo hicieron.

—Peleaste muy bien —comentó Rocket, sentando en un banquillo— Me recordaste a Gamora cuando le pateaba su gordo trasero a Quill, Drax se carcajeaba hasta ahogarse, entonces Mantis tenía que ayudarlo y Groot… —se quedó callado, bajando sus orejas.

Ese silencio incómodo que Toni había conocido cayó de nuevo, dejando su cuchillo, fue a donde el mapache, acariciando su cabeza. Rocket le miró sorprendido, alzando de nuevo sus orejas.

—Lo siento.

—Ah, voy bien. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

—¿Tus patitas podrán hacer algo?

—¡Hey! Yo también sé inventar cosas, Señorita Stark.

Ella iba a corregirlo, pero calló, dejándole que cortara la lechuga. Ese gesto hizo que Rhodey se les uniera para ayudar, creando un efecto en cadena. De pronto, todos los Vengadores estaban moviéndose en la cocina para ayudar en algo, incluso Nébula que hizo competencia con Rocket por quien cortaba más rápido los condimentos. Aquella fue la escena que Steve observó a metros de distancia de la puerta que daba a la cocina, a un lado de Carol quien examinaba detenidamente su expresión, luego de ayudarle a cambiarse de playera que había quedado más manchada de sangre que las ropas de Natasha Stark.

—Te dije que mi plan funcionaría.

—¿Limar asperezas? —el rubio se sobó su quijada adolorida.

—Es cierto que yo no he estado aquí todos estos años, Capitán Rogers, pero créeme que reconozco cuando una pelea como la tuya es necesaria para que avancen las cosas en un equipo. Le necesitamos, Shuri es una niña todavía, y tiene ahora el peso de un reino devastado. El Doctor Banner es bueno, pero en su campo. Rocket sí es muy ingenioso, solo hasta ahí. La mente de Natasha Stark es la única capaz de combinar todo esto más nuestras habilidades para solucionar este problema, para vengar a nuestros seres queridos. Y también necesita nuestra ayuda.

—Pues no lo demuestra.

Carol sonrió apenas, negando. —¿Los ves? Todos necesitan sentir apoyo en estos momentos, no ser juzgados.

—¿Estás diciendo que he hecho mal?

—Solo tú podrás responderte eso. La nave de Kang ha desaparecido y estoy completamente segura de que Toni ya lo sabe, no ha salido de su taller en días. Cuando la traje aquí estaba haciendo sus experimentos con el Doctor Richards. Le voy a dar la razón en algo: ustedes no se han preocupado por buscar más aliados, más super héroes escondidos allá afuera. Grave error. Thanos no alcanzó tal poder esperando a que lo necesitara llegara a él.

-Yo no entiendo algo —Rogers se volvió a la Capitana- ¿Por qué esa mujer me tiene tanto rencor a nombre de Tony?

—Rogers… —la rubia suspiró— Necesitas urgentemente despedirte del pasado y vivir más el presente. Se te están escapando cosas importantes de las cuales ya no te puedes dar el lujo de perder. Por ti mismo, por todos y el universo, vive el aquí y el ahora.

El Capitán frunció su ceño, girando su rostro a la cocina al escuchar una carcajada de Rocket y de Shuri con las maldiciones de Clint. Carol se acercó para hablarle en un susurro.

—Hemos perdido a seres queridos, gente que era nuestra familia, pero aún nos tenemos, los que seguimos vivos y dispuestos a pelear por los que se fueron. Natasha Stark ha llegado a un universo que pareciera el suyo, pero es completamente ajeno a todo lo que ella recuerda, además, Steve Rogers le desprecia.

—¿Qué? Eso no… ¿Por qué tanta importancia a eso? ¿Por las peleas?

Carol entrecerró sus ojos. —Realmente has perdido de vista cosas importantes, Capitán Rogers. ¿Notaste que Natasha Stark sabe pelear muy bien como si hubiera sido entrenada por los Vengadores?

—Sí. Y tiene muchos de mis movimientos.

—Corrección, tiene los movimientos del Capitán América de su universo.

—Da igual.

—No, porque aquí viene lo importante. ¿Por qué los Vengadores de su universo dedicarían tanto empeño en que Natasha Stark aprendiera a pelear? Mejor aún, ¿por qué Steve Rogers la entrenaría a tal grado que ella tiene su forma de pelea?

—¿Por ser una Vengadora? —Steve arqueó una ceja.

—Mira hacia la cocina, Capitán Rogers. Mira lo que te estás perdiendo. Natasha Stark, brazo izquierdo, mano izquierda, dedo anular. Hay una marca que no puede ser borrada porque es muy particular.

El rubio le obedeció, notando cuando la castaña se quedó quieta, hablando con Bruce. Parpadeó confundido a Carol quien asintió, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Sí, Rogers, la marca de un anillo de matrimonio. ¿Qué mejor razón para entrenar a alguien sin poderes y vulnerable con un reactor en el pecho que por ser una pareja?

—¿Estás diciendo que…?

—Natasha Stark estuvo casada con Steve Rogers —la rubia se giró para ir a la cocina, mirando por encima del hombro al Capitán— Imagina despertar en un universo donde un hombre igual a tu esposo te odia. Trabaja esa empatía, soldado, o esta vez perderás a todos.

Carol se unió a la algarabía que se armó en la cocina cuando la carne estuvo lista y todos pelearon por tener el primer turno para comer un emparedado de carne al estilo Stark. Steve se quedó en el pasillo, sin saber qué pensar o sentir, observando a la castaña alzar platos por encima de la cabeza de todos hasta que hubiera orden, que fue puesto por la Capitana Danvers al llegar. Cuando las bocas que renegaban fueron silenciadas con la comida, el rubio notó al fin lo que todo ese tiempo no había visto. Toni les observó comer con una sonrisa quebrada y unos ojos que se humedecieron, desviando su rostro para que nadie notara el gesto, sirviéndose una taza de café en su lugar, dándose tiempo a recobrar la compostura y volver a su usual humor. Rogers no pudo ir a la cocina, simplemente sus pies no le obedecieron.

 

Natasha Stark casada con Steve Rogers.


	5. Equipo

**ANOMALÍA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel, Tierra 3490-MCU.

 _Parejas_ : Stony.

 _Derechos_ : a contar locuras nada más.

 _Advertencias_ : muchísimo angst, humor, violencia y escenas que pueden herir sensibilidades. Que sobre aviso mininesco no hay engaño felinesco.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

**Equipo.**

_Another night slowly closes in_  
_And I feel so lonely_  
_Touching heat freezing on my skin_  
_I pretend you still hold me_  
_I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep_  
_I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you_  
_I can't believe you're gone_  
_You were the first, you'll be the last_

The Flame, Cheap Trick.

 

 

—¿Así que ahora entrenas con los Vengadores?

—Tal como lo dices, Reed, suena a que estuvieras celoso.

—No, Toni, estoy divertido. Tienes una cara…

Natasha se encogió de hombros, terminando de ensamblar su nueva versión de lo que optó por llamar en broma Porta-porta por aquello de Portal Portable, con ayuda del Doctor Richards en su laboratorio en un día de “descanso”. Después de aquella comida cena en el complejo, las cosas entre los súper héroes y ella mejoraron, no eran los mejores amigos, pero al menos ya podían resistir todos un entrenamiento de equipo bajo la guía de la Capitana Marvel sin que terminaran sacándose los ojos como lo había hecho con Steve, quien por cierto parecía que el ratón le hubiera comido la lengua. Estaba callado la mayor parte del tiempo, como distante de todos e incluso a veces distraído. Cuando se concentraba lo hacía bien pero realmente no hablaba con nadie, tampoco era que a la castaña le tuviera con angustia aquello. Al menos tenía cosas en qué entretenerse ahora que Industrias Stark estaba en orden y que esa cosa de los Acuerdos de Sokovia estaba disuelta porque no estaba la mitad del consejo ni tampoco quienes la impulsaban como el General Ross.

—Estamos mejor. ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que funcionarán?

—Ya lo hacían, te lo he dicho. No están mal, lo que sucede es que cuando tratas de colocar una materia ajena al campo, como lo es un cuerpo humano, se desestabiliza.

—Reed, necesito poner mi cuerpo en el portal si pretendo volver.

—Toni… —el doctor suspiró, tallándose su nuca— ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que… tal vez tu universo ya no exista?

La castaña casi tiró el pequeño hexágono al escucharlo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, sin reclamar porque no era una idea descabellada. —Pero tengo que intentarlo.

—Cosa que no niego, es lógico, solamente quiero señalar el riesgo de muerte que correrías si al pasar al otro lado tu universo está… vacío. Puedes morir, Toni.

—Entonces moriré, porque ése era mi destino original. Con los míos, no me lo tomes a mal.

—Para nada —Richards negó, tomando sus manos— En este poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos, me he divertido y tomado cariño. Susan y yo entendemos que esto es realmente ajeno a ti, no es igual ni nunca lo será, pero… ¿no se te ocurre que quizá, y sólo quizá, a Steve le hubiera gustado que te mantuvieras con vida?

Toni le miró con recelo, casi a punto de hacer un puchero. —Él no… él…

—Por eso quiero pedirte esto: dame tiempo a encontrar una forma segura de que viajes por el portal, de que puedas asegurarte de que tu universo está a salvo. Si lo está, seguiremos adelante. Más si no es así… por favor, considera quedarte con nosotros. Este universo también puede morir si le falta un Stark en él.

—Oh, vamos, eso no es cierto.

—No lo puedes refutar.

La castaña rodó sus ojos, dando un apretón a las manos que no deseaban dejarla ir.

—Bien, te daré el tiempo, pero no puede ser mucho.

—Estoy acostumbrado a trabajar contra reloj, recuerda…

Su charla se interrumpió por una llamada en el celular de Stark, quien extrañada, sacó el teléfono para escuchar el mensaje de voz que le dejaban. Era nada menos que Carol Danvers, pidiéndole que fuese lo más pronto posible al cuartel de los Vengadores, había algo importante que necesitaban hablar. Ella hizo un mohín que sacó una risa discreta en Reed Richards, tendiéndole la tableta que ella había llevado para mostrarle los análisis obtenidos por sus Porta-porta, negando apenas con la cabeza mientras observaba el reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

—Vida de Vengadores, anda.

—Ew.

Usó su armadura, saliendo de la Torre Baxter hacia el complejo, siendo recibida por Natasha y Rhodey, escoltándola hasta la sala de juntas donde todos hablaban en murmullos.

—¿Se murió alguien? —dijo Toni al entrar.

—Aún no —sonrió Thor, mirando a la Capitana Marvel— Pero lo hará.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Natasha, te he llamado porque hemos acordado, Thor y yo, siendo los que tenemos la habilidad de poder viajar al espacio sin problemas, en buscar a Thanos. Primero iremos al reino de los enanos, en Nidavellir, con Eitri, para que nos entregue ese molde del guantelete que hizo para el titán —Carol amplió las pantallas holográficas que estaban observando los demás— No obtuvieron éxito al tratar de quitarle el guantelete en aquel planeta… lo que le costó la vida a Tony Stark y al resto del equipo con él. Pero si tenemos otro es posible arrebatarle las gemas. Nébula nos ha dicho que el poder de las Gemas del Infinito pudo haber dañado el artefacto en Thanos, así que tenemos ventaja en esa parte.

—Pero eso es como ir directo a la boca del lobo —replicó la castaña, parpadeando al asimilar la información.

—Por eso lo haremos —asintió Thor— Él no lo espera.

—Tenemos a Storm Breaker, mis poderes y toda la información que Nébula nos ha compartido, igual que el Doctor Banner. Estamos bien cubiertos.

—Okay…

Carol sonrió. —Y en mi ausencia, Steve se quedará a cargo de los Vengadores.

—Oh.

—Y tú también.

—Ah… ¿qué?

La Capitana rodeó la mesa, poniendo una mano segura en el hombro de Toni, quien abrió de par en par sus ojos.

—Confío en que los dos sabrán actuar en caso de que Kang aparezca de improviso en nuestra ausencia. Yo confío en ti, Toni.

—Bueno… am, ¿gracias? Suena a locura.

—Partiremos el día de mañana por la mañana, así que quiero comprobar que todo estará en orden mientras Thor y yo buscamos a ese bastardo.

—Una pregunta.

—Adelante, Toni.

—¿Qué piensan hacer cuando tengan el guantelete con las Gemas? Suponiendo que lo logran. No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero digo, puede suceder que no lo consigan.

—De hacerlo, ya sea Thor o yo misma, revertiremos el daño hecho.

—Wow.

—Y si no podemos hacerlo, traeremos el guante aquí, a la Tierra —Danvers miró a Steve— Sé que habrá alguien a quien las Gemas puedan escuchar.

La castaña quiso decir que una vez ella tuvo el guantelete, más se quedó perfectamente callada, no era momento y no quería arruinar las esperanzas de los demás. Si aquel universo era tan diferente, era posible que ella no pudiera ahí usar el guantelete. Giró apenas su rostro para mirar a los ojos al Capitán América quien intercambió un gesto con Carol, suspirando luego. Una cosa era que estuvieran en una tregua extraña y silenciosa y otra que los pusieran como líderes de un equipo destrozado que estaba lidiando todavía con el luto de sus amigos, familia y seres queridos. Como ella misma. Rhodey le sonrió, con pulgares arriba. Bruce parecía contento igual que Romanoff. Todos parecían conformes con la idea, salvo ella. Tenía miedo.

—Una pequeña despedida —dijo el Asgardiano— Que llene el corazón de alegría e infunda valor a las manos que habrán de pelear.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Rocket?

—¡Enseguida, Capitana!

Tuvieron una cena de esas ilógicas donde se carcajeaban por todo y terminaron arrojándose trozos de pizza por nada. Nébula cargó con Rocket y Bruce cuando terminaron ebrios. Carol hizo lo mismo con Scott y Clint, mientras que Steve se hizo cargo de la rusa, regañando a Shuri por no querer ir a su cama, acusándola con llamar a Okoye si no obedecía. Rhodey se despidió de Toni con un abrazo cariñoso, revolviendo sus cabellos antes de ir a su cama entre pasos no muy estables. Solamente quedaron en el comedor el Asgardiano y ella. Thor estaba mirándole fijamente, por lo que la castaña le hizo una cara de disgusto, terminándose un pepperoni que se había quedado pegado en su cabello, cerca de su mejilla.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo más comida en la cara?

—Sé que suena a una locura, pero vamos a lograrlo.

—Me parece una misión suicida. Ustedes dos contra Thanos.

—¿No confías en la Capitana?

—Sé que es rival para él. Pero…

—No moriremos.

—Bueno, entonces pueden irse tranquilos.

—Yo quiero una promesa de tu parte.

—Oh, vaya, eres un mercader después de todo. ¿Qué clase de promesa?

El Dios del Martillo le sonrió. —Si yo no muero, tampoco tú lo harás.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a regresar, lo haremos. Y quiero ver que nos recibas.

—¿Estás insinuando que aprovecharé su ausencia para lanzarme a los brazos de la muerte a la primera misión peligrosa que aparezca?

—He vivido lo suficiente para reconocer en una mirada cuando se buscan esas tierras prohibidas.

—Mira, Shakespeare, tranquilo, ¿okay? —Toni masticó un trozo de piña— Estoy trabajando con el Doctor Richards para volver a mi mundo, ¿por qué habría de intentar suicidarme?

El rubio solamente alcanzó su mano izquierda de la que tiró, descubriendo su brazo por debajo de la muñeca. Una tenue pero clara cicatriz en esa piel rosada. Toni gruñó, avergonzada como ofendida, recuperando su brazo que escondió bajo el derecho, gruñendo bajito.

—Por eso lo digo.

—No deberías meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen.

—Yo tuve una amiga, Lady Sif. Me recuerdas a ella, siempre duras, siempre mostrando que no hay nada en los Nueve Reinos que puedan doblegarlas. Sin permitir que alguien las apoye por temor a sentirse pequeñas.

—¡Yo no me siento pequeña! ¡Soy una Stark!

—Esa cicatriz dice lo contrario.

Toni iba a levantarse e irse con zancadas, pero esa imagen quedó en su cabeza nada más, rodó sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos cual niña caprichosa bajo la mirada tranquila del Asgardiano que no le dijo nada, quedándose ambos así por unos minutos hasta que la paciencia de la castaña se agotó.

—¡Bien! ¡Tú ganas!

—Gracias —Thor le sonrió complacido.

—Creo que eres idiota en todas tus versiones.

—Se dice que la estupidez es la que hace girar la rueda.

—Cálmate, Danaerys.

—Ahora sonríes y haces bromas, pero aún hay oscuridad en tu espíritu. Quiero decirte estas palabras con toda la sinceridad que puedo: si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para quitar eso, lo haría.

—No estés proyectando tu duelo por Loki en mí —acusó la castaña.

El Asgardiano negó con una risa quebrada. —Al contrario, no quiero que vuelva a pasarle lo mismo a otra persona que quiero.

—Ja.

—Sigues rechazando la oferta de afecto de todos nosotros.

—No lo tomen a mal, pero… no es tan fácil.

—Tomará tiempo, lo sé —Thor se levantó sin dejar de observarle— Ese tiempo que quieres para volver, que necesitas para sanar, vamos a dártelo.

—No, van a revertir el daño que hizo Thanos.

—¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

—No estoy ebria, pero mi cabeza no está para retóricas. Buenas noches, grandulón.

—Toni, que descanses.

La charla dejó inquieta a Natasha, dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Tuvo que levantarse en la madruga a buscar un vaso de agua para distraerse y dormir lo que le restaba de tiempo antes de que Carol les despertase. Se quedó en la puerta de la cocina cuando vio bajo una luz a Steve, parecía dibujar en una de esas libretitas suyas que cargaba por todos lados. Al estar descalza, creyó que no le había escuchado, olvidando que tenía ese oído fino de súper soldado. El rubio levantó su rostro justo cuando ella iba a girarse, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

—Am… un poco, comí demasiado. Quería un vaso de agua, con permiso.

Steve le siguió con la mirada al entrar en la cocina y servirse su vaso de agua que bebió de un solo sorbo, casi ahogándose. Limpiándose con el dorso de la mano sus labios, dejó el vaso en el fregadero, girándose hacia el hombre que aún le observaba.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Te pareces mucho a él.

Toni rió con desgano, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando su mirada.

—De cierta forma somos la misma persona.

—Son la misma persona.

—¿Qué dibujas? ¿Algo de memoria? —ella cambió el tema, meciéndose sobre sus pies.

Rogers bajó su mirada a su cuadernillo que levantó para ella. Eran las escenas recientes de la pelea de comida, Rocket ebrio o el duelo de brazos entre Carol y Thor. También había de la castaña.

—Dibujas muy bien.

—¿Será algo de todos los Steve Rogers?

—… posiblemente.

Se quedaron ahí en silencio, sin moverse ni verse a los ojos. Uno sentado junto a la mesita central de la cocina y la otra pegada contra la barra. Toni resopló, sacudiendo sus mechones ya limpios luego de un baño.

—Bueno… tengo que irme a dormir. Espero que descanses, Rogers.

—Steve.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías llamarme Steve de nuevo?

Natasha se quedó seria, sus ojos vacilaron y se despegó de la barra como si estuviera compitiendo en los cien metros planos.

—Buenas noches.

No quiso saber más de Steve Rogers ni de otra cosa hasta que el sol despuntó por su ventana con la llamada de la Capitana Marvel a quien despidieron junto a Thor en uno de los jardines del complejo, viéndolos marchar por el Bifrost. Como todos estaban aún con la resaca, Toni les cocinó algo que sus estómagos pudieran digerir. Tuvo una mesa llena de hambrientos Vengadores que vaciaron todos los platos que ella puso, comentando sobre los entrenamientos que Carol les había dejado como si fuese tarea escolar. La verdad fue que nadie quiso contrariar esa hojita de papel pegada en el refrigerador, así que apenas todos estuvieron mejor, pusieron manos a la obra. Danvers les había dicho que tardarían al menos tres días en volver, todo debía ser rápido y expedito. Si no conseguían las Gemas volverían a la Tierra puesto que Thanos tomaría represalias, aunque confiaban en el éxito de su plan y el poder de aquellos dos.

La castaña apenas si cruzó palabra o mirada con el Capitán Rogers, tenía que hacerlo eventualmente porque estaba a cargo de sus Vengadores. El primer día realmente nada pasó salvo que el microondas se descompuso, lo que la mantuvo ocupada reparándolo con Rocket insistiendo en convertirlo en una bomba para el titán. Pasó otras horas con Shuri, discutiendo pormenores sobre actualizaciones de trajes para todos y luego haciendo una llamada a Susan Richards para saludarla, averiguar qué tanto habían avanzado. No hubo más incidentes luego de la cena, así que cada uno marchó a su recámara. Al otro día, cuando el sol estaba en su cenit, fue que tuvieron su sorpresa no muy inesperada. Un grupo de extraños y avanzados androides atacaron París, recibiendo la llamada de auxilio de Naciones Unidas.

—¡Vengadores! —llamó el Capitán América.

Toni se puso su armadura, siguiendo detrás al rubio a quien dejó que diera las instrucciones. Cuando tuvieron imágenes de aquellos atacantes artificiales, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un grupo de avanzada de Kang. Estaban explorando, poniendo a prueba las defensas de la Tierra. Afortunadamente, Shuri ya había trabajado en campos de contención que impidieron que los androides avanzaran más allá de su punto de aterrizaje. Con armas en mano y siguiendo ese plan de ataque que ya habían ensayado tantas veces, todos entraron al campo para pelear. Eran aproximadamente cincuenta androides, no eran muchos, pero sí lo suficientemente armados para crearles problemas. La castaña siempre estuvo al pendiente de la joven Wakandiana, ayudada por Nébula o Rocket por turnos. No se dio cuenta cuando ordenó a los demás no usar sus mejores trucos, porque estaban siendo grabados por los robots para enviar esa información a Kang.

—¡Entendido! -corearon los Vengadores.

Ella se giró a Steve quien le sonrió debajo de su máscara, mostrando luego su escudo. Toni se quedó quieta apenas uno segundos, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de disparar sus cañones contra el escudo y crear un efecto doble de ataque contra los androides. Uno a uno, iban cayendo, siempre contenidos por el escudo de Shuri, siendo perseguidos por las flechas de Clint o aplastados por Scott. Aquel capitán de los robots se deshizo de Natasha y Bruce en su Hulkbuster, volando hacia la castaña a quien derribó, arrancándole la máscara en un gesto de confusión. Sus ojos mecánicos ajustando sus lentes al notar que era una mujer y no un hombre quien estaba dentro de aquella armadura en plateado y rojo, casi respingando al descubrirla.

 **—Tú no eres Tony Stark** —habló con su voz mecánica el robot— **Tú…**

—¡Toni!

Steve lanzó su escudo, rebanando la mitad del rostro del androide quien no cedió, presionando sus cuatro patas contra el pecho de la castaña, atravesando el metal. Natasha jadeó, sintiendo que su reactor era presionado contra sus costillas, frunciendo su ceño al robot.

**—Tú eres… Natasha Stark de Tierra 3490.**

—¡Déjala en paz!

El cuerpo del Capitán tumbó al androide, usando sus manos enguantadas para arrancarle de una buena vez la cabeza. Llamando a su escudo para quitarle las extremidades que se sacudieron, rasguñándole el cuerpo. Una garra alcanzó su mejilla. Nébula le ayudó, terminando ambos con el intruso. Una vez caída la cabeza, todos los demás perecieron al acto, cayendo al suelo. Un grito de júbilo se hizo escuchar, mientras el rubio fue a donde Toni, quien ya se levantaba con una mano en su pecho que dolía un poco. Eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

—¡Toni! ¿Estás bien? —Steve de inmediato le sujetó por un costado— ¿Necesitas un médico?

—Estoy bien. Solo dolió el golpe.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro.

—¡Lo hicimos! —exclamó una feliz Shuri.

—¡VENGADORES! —rió Rocket, disparando al aire y luego maldiciendo cuando los disparos rebotaron y todos debieron cubrirse.

La castaña abrió una boca de pescado cuando un escudo vino a cubrirla, estampándola contra un fornido pecho cubierto por un uniforme azul con una estrella en el centro. Su armadura bien podía resistir esos disparos sin problema alguno, pero como era costumbre su esposo…

Jadeó, negando.

—Shuri, retira el campo.

—Sí, Capitán.

—Bruce, Nébula, hay que llevar algunos de los restos, tenemos que analizarlos.

—Sí, Capitán.

—Nat, el Quinjet.

—Sí, Capitán.

—Am… -Toni golpeó apenas un brazo del rubio con sus nudillos— ¿Ya puedes soltarme?

Rogers se puso rojo, aunque su máscara bien le salvó de que supieran que tanto, balbuceando cosas y felicitándola por pelear tan bien antes de dar media vuelta de la manera más torpe que el rubio pudiera haber mostrado ante ella. Stark le observó algo confundida hasta recibir ahora un codazo por parte de Nébula, quien le pasó de largo al llegar el Quinjet por ellos.

—Le importas.

Toni casi respingó al escucharle, olvidando por unos instantes que le dolía el pecho y que el androide que la había atacado le reconoció de su universo original. Volvió su mirada a esa espalda ancha perdiéndose dentro del Quinjet, llevándose una mano al corazón que seguía agitado, no muy segura si era por esas palabras de Nébula o por lo que había ocurrido con el androide. Tal vez ambas, pero la última era más preocupante. Si recordaba perfectamente las maneras de Kang, de seguro ahora ya sabía que Natasha Stark estaba en un mundo que no era suyo, ocupando el lugar del desaparecido Tony Stark. Kang no era ningún tonto. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Esta vez se iba a asegurar de matarla.


	6. Lágrimas

**ANOMALÍA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Tierra 3490-MCU.

_Parejas_ : Stony.

_Derechos_ : a contar locuras nada más.

_Advertencias_ : muchísimo angst, humor, violencia y escenas que pueden herir sensibilidades. Que sobre aviso mininesco no hay engaño felinesco.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**Lágrimas**.

_We crossed the line_   
_Who pushed who over?_   
_It doesn't matter to you_   
_It matters to me_

_We're cut adrift_   
_We're still floating_   
_I'm only hanging on_   
_To watch you go down_   
_My love_

So Cruel, U2.

 

 

Al tercer día de la partida de la Capitana Marvel con Thor, los Vengadores se reunieron en el mismo punto donde ellos habían sido llevados por el Bifrost, esperando que llegaran. Conforme pasaron los minutos, y luego se convirtió en una hora, todos comenzaron a inquietarse, intercambiando miradas recelosas que no tenían palabras que los acompañaran. Fue Scott quien se atrevió a sugerir que esperaran en la salita que daba al jardín, desde ahí los verían llegar. Pero las horas fueron pasando hasta que el sol desapareció y vino la noche sin que ambos aparecieran.  Los ánimos que en un principio eran jubilosos se tornaron sombríos, no había muchas esperanzas en ellos luego de lo sucedido con Thanos, así que pensaron en lo peor, aunque trataran de hacer las más mínimas bromas al respecto. Natasha se disculpó, retirándose a su edificio en donde se puso a trabajar en sus Porta-porta sin querer pensar en un Asgardiano o una Capitana muertos a los pies de un titán.

_—“Jefa, tiene una llamada del Doctor Richards.”_

—En altavoz.

_—¿Toni? ¿Estás bien? No he registrado ningún portal Asgardiano._

—Porque no han llegado, Reed. No aparecieron.

Se hizo un breve silencio en la línea antes de escucharse ahora la voz de Susan.

_—No pierdan la fe, Toni. Ellos volverán._

—¿Y si no? Hemos perdido dos guerreros poderosos.

_—Es probable que estén retrasados_ —habló Reed— _Sabes que por muy bien planeado algo, siempre hay variables externas que modifican cualquier estrategia._

—Voy a enviarte los datos de una nueva prueba.

_—Toni, debes dormir_ —Susan se escuchó preocupada.

—Lo haré en cuanto termine esto, Susan.

Al final, la castaña terminó dormida luego de pelearse con todos y con nadie al mismo tiempo porque una vez más, esos Porta-porta funcionaban de maravilla si incluso ponía un cactus que había comprado para las pruebas. Pero en cuanto ella tocaba ese campo, se desestabilizaba y explotaba los dispositivos. Dos días después, aparecieron otros androides en Shangai. Eran muy pocos, las fuerzas de Wakanda que Shuri envió pudieron con ellos sin bajas ni daños que lamentar. Era algo muy inusual para los movimientos de Kang. En los laboratorios del complejo, Bruce estaba muy entretenido analizando los restos de aquellos robots con la ayuda de la joven y de Toni, quien apareció a mediodía. Lo único que deseaba era corroborar lo que anteriormente ya sabía, que era la composición y funcionamiento de esos androides.

—Se mueven como abejas, es el tipo de comportamiento que tienen.

—Solamente el que es el guía tiene circuitos refinados, los demás parecieran hechos como en fábrica —opinó Shuri.

—Carne de cañón, no llegan para ganar, están comprobando las defensas de la Tierra, ya se los dije.

—Pero éstos de Shangai tienen algo en particular —Bruce mostró una pantalla azul— Traen consigo cápsulas de recolección. Y varias de ellas estaban llenas con las cenizas remanentes… de los demás.

—¿Crees que Kang está calculando el daño que hizo Thanos? —preguntó Shuri a la castaña— ¿No debería saberlo ya?

—No si es un Kang que no pertenece a este universo.

Tanto Bruce como Shuri se quedaron boquiabiertos. Toni desvió su mirada, picando con un tornillo uno de los restos robóticos.

—No sólo calcula el daño, investiga qué puede hacer para revertirlo o repetirlo a su antojo. Y no dudo que considere en buscar al titán para algún tipo de alianza que le convenga.

—Todos vamos a morir —bromeó la joven reina, aunque no reía.

—Lo dudo, tanto a Thanos como a Kang adoran el poder absoluto sin compartir. Competirían por el guantelete o cualquier cosa. Estoy suponiendo más bien que Kang también intentará arrebatarle las Gemas a Thanos… porque si es el mismo Kang que yo conozco, sabe igual que yo que estas Gemas son diferentes, las que ambos hemos experimentado no tienen esa clase de efecto.

—¿Crees que realmente Kang se una a Thanos? —preguntó Banner.

Natasha negó, apretando sus labios y cambiando el tema. Había algo en el nombre de Kang que le producía un dolor en el pecho ajeno a su reactor. Enfrascada en los análisis como en revisar el Hulkbuster entre otras cosas, no se percató cuando se quedó sola o Shuri le dejó una bandeja con cena antes de marcharse. Comió lo que había mientras trabajaba de nuevo en sus Porta-porta, concentrada en los circuitos hasta que escuchó las puertas del laboratorio deslizarse, dejando pasar a Steve, en pijama. La castaña miró hacia el reloj, notando que ya era de madrugada, un par de horas más faltaban para que amaneciera. El Capitán jaló un banquito cerca de ella, sentándose en silencio sin estorbar su labor, aunque ella lo dejó, observándole a su vez con ese mismo mutis.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Quería hablar contigo.

—Uh, oh. Esto suena muy serio.

—Lo es —el rubio asintió, acomodándose mejor— Toni… sé que te he dado una mala imagen sobre mí, que no soy…

—No, no lo eres ni lo serás. No te disculpes por lo que no tienes.

—He tratado de mantener mi promesa a quienes confiaron en mí. Sé que he cometido errores, pero ya no quiero vivir tampoco en el pasado.

—Te diré algo. El problema con ustedes es que por alguna misteriosa razón que no alcanzo a comprender, han cometido errores muy serios que jamás redimieron correctamente. O simplemente los olvidaron como si mentirle a Tony Stark por años hubiese cambiado el hecho de que el Soldado de Invierno asesinó a sus padres. No estoy ya reprochándotelo, comprendo tus razones para los Acuerdos de Sokovia y todo lo que hiciste, simplemente no lo acepto.

—Al menos estamos entendiéndonos —sonrió Rogers con tristeza.

—Ustedes tienen súper poderes, son superiores a los humanos ordinarios. Sin embargo, eso no implica que estén por encima de la ley o el respeto entre sociedades. Mira, es como este rey Leónidas de los espartanos. Si se hubiera comportado como tú, se lleva a su gente a pelear contra los persas y ganaba, a costa de haber desobedecido la ley que él mismo protegía, bajo la cual su reino estaba prosperando. Le costó la muerte. Sí. No puedes controlar a los idiotas. Pero alzarte por encima de los demás simplemente porque estás decepcionado o rabioso… es algo más personal que una decisión que un héroe como tú pueda tomar. Yo sé que estuvo bien, yo sé que en su momento tomaste las decisiones que te parecieron correctas. Es que a mí simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza que, por un instante, Steve Rogers prefiera una sola vida frente al resto del universo y su futuro. ¿Has hecho el ejercicio de mentalizarte hablando con tu yo debilucho pero soñador de Brooklyn de los años 40? ¿Qué te diría si le contaras?

—Probablemente que fui un idiota —el rubio torció una sonrisa.

—No le faltaría razón —Toni dejó las herramientas, levantando sus gafas de protección a su cabeza para mirarle— Pero también creo que te felicitaría. Como dije, estuvo bien. Si fueses cualquier persona. Más no lo somos, nunca lo seremos. Somos el cisne blanco que se pasea por el lago muy lejos del alcance de cualquier mano pero que es alabado hasta su muerte, sin nunca poder tocar la orilla ni ser considerado normal. Así nosotros, todos los que un día nos despertamos con la firma idea de proteger y cambiar al mundo como lo hicimos ya sea por un suero o un reactor en el pecho. No he dejado de pensar que quizá si le hubieras dicho la verdad a Tony, él te hubiera ayudado a esconder a Bucky hasta liberarlo, claro luego del berrinche. Y tal vez, es solamente una sospecha, tal vez ahora tuvieras a tu amigo a tu lado.

—¿Crees que su desaparición no fue fortuita como la de los demás?

—Thanos es todo menos idiota. En su juicio, la mitad del universo que debía desaparecer eran las personas o seres por los cuales los caminos habían terminado mal. Wanda, Visión, T’Challa, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Hank Pymm, Janet Van Dyne, Hope… Laura Barton, Cassie Lang. Pensarás que estas dos son inocentes, pero por ellas un esposo y padre tomaron decisiones que luego tuvieron una serie de consecuencias directas. Como Ultrón, me sorprende que no hayan detectado que su maldad provenía de su original creador, Thanos, no de unos bits humanos programados por dos simples mortales que solo fueron sus títeres. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decirte?

—¿Por qué no desaparecí yo en tal caso?

—Porque Thanos debió percatarse de tu agonía y búsqueda de redención.

—Ese juicio del que hablas suena muy cruel.

—Cuando debes hacer las cosas que son correctas, las valoraciones personales no tienen intervención alguna.

—¿Estás defendiendo a Thanos?

—Estoy diciendo que aún te falta por madurar en eso, en tomar las decisiones más difíciles que traerán lo justo, lo correcto, aunque tú no vuelvas a dormir jamás.

—Un precio alto.

—¿Qué el Capitán América ya no quiere pagar?

Steve rió bajito. —No puedo ganarte ningún argumento, ¿cierto?

—Más bien comienzas por la puerta equivocada, dime, ¿qué es lo que tratas de decirme en realidad?

—Sé que hice mal con Tony —el Capitán miró al techo, apretando un puño— Sé que debí confesarle la verdad en cuanto lo supe, que no debí juzgarle por sus decisiones, por tratar de mantenernos a salvo de las garras de la burocracia. Hoy recuerdo con pesar su reclamo de que Howard nunca le prestó atención porque siempre tuvo su atención en mí. Tony conocía una figura impecable que le falló de la manera más horrible.

—Es una patada en los huevos que tu padre prefiera a un muerto que no está muerto a su propia descendencia. Y luego que veas al muerto no muerto reclamarte porque no eres moralmente correcto, que no has hecho lo justo y un Sokoviano rencoroso te muestre que ese hombre perfecto es más vil y traicionero que tú. Puede doler, Steve. Puede matar.

—Tony se fue a luchar a Titán por mi culpa.

La castaña se giró a él, hablando casi en susurro. —Si me estás preguntando los porqués, te diré que es probable que lo hiciera porque tú le hiciste sentir en Siberia que nunca fue digno de tu confianza ni de tu amistad… o cariño —ella negó apenas, desviando su mirada— Al no significar nada para ti, recibiendo una inútil carta que no decía nada, quiso hacer lo que Howard le dejó impregnado en lo profundo de su ser: esforzarse por ser digno, aunque eso le costara la vida. No fue tu culpa, Steve, es que…

—Jamás nadie le dijo que era tan valioso y digno —Steve tragó saliva— Y esperaba escucharlo de mí, pero lo único que hice fue destruir ese sueño, ¿no es así?

Toni volvió su rostro hacia el Capitán al verlo llevarse una mano a sus ojos, le dolió profundamente el notar sus lágrimas. Ella apretó sus puños, inclinando su rostro por unos segundos antes de levantarse casi en un brinco para abrazarlo, acariciando sus cabellos. Un movimiento muy estúpido, muy ilógico pero que su ser ya no pudo reprimir. No había otra cosa en el universo que pudiera doblegar el orgullo y dureza de Natasha Stark que las lágrimas de Steve Rogers. Su único punto débil que Kang el Conquistador había usado en su contra. Los brazos del rubio rodearon de inmediato su cintura antes de echarse a llorar contra su pecho donde se escondió, sollozando el nombre de Tony Stark mientras la castaña le apretó, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos sin decirle nada, permitiendo que se desahogara todo lo que quería, cepillando esos mechones dorados. Iba a lamentarlo, se dijo, en el corto plazo, más se permitió por ese breve espacio el poder consolar esa figura que le era tan querida. Steve se calmó, agradeciendo con una sonrisa cálida el que hubiera hecho eso, bromeando con que ya debería irse a la cama para levantarse temprano igual que ella, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Gracias… de nuevo.

—Ellos van a volver, Thor me lo prometió.

—Y cumple sus promesas —asintió Rogers, tomando una de sus manos que luego soltó, como arrepentido del gesto que iba a hacer— Duerme, Toni.

—Necesito terminar de ensamblar las nuevas piezas del Hulkbuster. Dormiré cuando termine.

—Okay, le diré a Rocket que no te moleste. En verdad, gracias. ¿Podemos ya ser amigos?

Natasha bufó con una sonrisa. —De acuerdo, campeón. Ahora vete, tienes que recuperar tu virilidad perdida en este espacio.

—Siempre tan linda. Eso me gusta de ti.

—Buenos días, Capitán.

Ella no tenía que armar nada, se quedó mirando a la nada reordenando sus pensamientos en la búsqueda a la pregunta del por qué demonios había hecho lo que había hecho. Miró su mano izquierda donde una vez portara orgullosa su anillo de bodas. Había aparecido en el callejón sin ese hermoso y dorado anillo, no lo había perdido porque lo buscó por todo el sitio, tenía un rastreador además por alguna emergencia. Nunca lo encontró, no al menos en ese mundo. Aquello significaba dos cosas: la primera, que podría encontrarse en su propia realidad lo que levantaba otras preguntas; la segunda, que en su viaje a ese universo su anillo se perdió en alguna otra dimensión. De cualquier forma, su precioso objeto perdido no daba la respuesta necesaria a ese abrazo súbito, aunque correspondido al Steve Rogers tan ajeno a la castaña.

Luego de esas cavilaciones que le tomaron las horas restantes en que el sol apareció por unos ventanales, Toni decidió irse a dormir luego de robarse una dona. Para cuando despertó le esperaba una enorme sorpresa, más no inesperada. En el complejo se encontraban Sharon Carter para hablar sobre la necesidad que tenía el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de volver a crear SHIELD porque la situación con las personas desaparecidas estaba creando un caos incontrolable en todos los aspectos de la sociedad. Se requería de un brazo de soporte vigilando no solo al país sino al resto del mundo. Wakanda no podía ayudarles tanto. Comiendo uno de esos sándwiches que a Rocket se le daban tan bien, Natasha solamente estaba arrinconada en un sillón escuchando lo que la Agente Carter decía, apoyada por Everett Ross, quien luego llegó también.

—¿Quién va a dirigir SHIELD? —quiso saber Romanoff, luego de escuchar la propuesta.

—Bueno, me parece que la Agente Carter tiene las credenciales necesarias para tomar la dirección de la organización —respondió tranquilamente Ross, mirando a la joven rubia.

—Sin duda, puedes hacerlo —sonrió Steve a la chica.

Toni arqueó una ceja, observando el intercambio de gestos entre el Capitán y la Agente, terminando su sándwich en silencio inusual para ella. Los Vengadores apoyarían a SHIELD en las misiones más duras o éste daría la información como recursos que requirieran para trabajar. No venían con las manos llenas, ya Nicholas Fury les había informado de Carol Danvers, igual de extraterrestres ocultos entre los humanos que habían sido prácticamente imposibles de rastrear por su capacidad de imitar a la perfección a cualquier ser, incluyendo sus poderes de tenerlos. Los Skrull. Las deliberaciones entre todos siguieron, pero la castaña ya no prestó atención, pensativa respecto a la manera en cómo estaban enterándose de algo tan peligroso, mirando a los Vengadores. ¿Quién podría negarle la posibilidad de considerar que entre todos los sobrevivientes no existiera un Skrull haciéndose pasar por uno de ellos?

—… ¿Natasha Stark?

Respingó al escuchar su nombre, volviendo a la realidad. Sharon y Everett le observaban como si le hubieran salido de repente tres cabezas.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que Fury no les dejó en sus memos que ella apareció —rió el mapache.

—Cuando escuchamos que Industrias Stark se había recuperado… creímos que era alguien haciéndose pasar por un miembro de la familia.

—Qué chiste más viejo.

—¿Cómo dices que llegaste? —quiso saber Sharon.

—¿No lo sé? ¿Sólo aparecí aquí?

—Una Stark —Ross entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Salto cuántico? —insistió la rubia.

—No deja de trabajar con… Reed Richards —acusó Barton.

—¡El Doctor Richards está trabajando contigo! —exclamó la agente, asombrada y ligeramente indignada al parecer.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca han trabajado antes con él? Tiene una torre bastante vistosa a la que todos pueden llegar.

—Richards siempre se ha negado a cooperar con nosotros —aclaró Sharon.

—Pues como no, han hecho de lo simple complicado y de lo complicado una mierda imposible de lavar.

—Toni —Steve le dedicó una mirada.

—Estoy tratado de volver a mi mundo, si no les molesta —bufó ella, mirando a Everett— ¿Qué? ¿Sólo por ser Stark ya me van a acusar de que el mundo esté hecho un caos? Recién acabo de llegar y resulta que ya tengo la culpa de recuperar el legado de Tony Stark, pagar los gastos de esta iniciativa como los de SHIELD porque los fondos de su proyecto no vendrán de los árboles, queridos. Tengo las facturas por si quieren saber.

—Tiene su carácter —Ross se volvió al Capitán quien suspiró.

—Las cosas han sido difíciles para todos. Más para Toni.

—Si eres Stark, ¿en tu mundo no existe un Anthony Stark? —Sharon estaba más intrigada.

—Yo soy él en mi mundo.

—¿Entonces eres…?

—Ironwoman, sí. Filántropa, empresaria, genio, chica valiente, Vengadora.

—Esto es extraño.

—No tanto, Sharon. En el mundo cuántico las caras de una realidad pueden ser muy variadas —explicó Shuri con una sonrisa— Se lo explicaba a mi hermano antes de…

—¿Osea que en una realidad yo puedo ser un guapo actor? —bromeó Rocket.

—Espero que podamos contar con su ayuda, Señorita Stark.

—Claro, Señor Ross, solamente no me trate como si fuese una criminal porque me voy a enojar y su pensión desaparecerá.

—¿Será posible recibir el apoyo del Doctor Richards?

—No.

Scott se llevó una mano a su boca para ocultar su sonrisa, igual que Shuri quien apretó sus labios tratando de no reírse. Después de otras preguntas, aquella reunión improvisada terminó. Todos se levantaron para despedir a Carter y Ross. Sharon se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del Capitán con una mirada muy interesada de Toni, tamborileando sus dedos sobre un brazo del sillón hasta que Nébula le detuvo. Se hizo otra reunión en los laboratorios, pero la castaña no fue, cazando prácticamente a Rogers en un pasillo para hablar con él a solas.

—¿Si recuerdas que Carol dijo que ambos éramos los líderes, verdad?

—Sí.

—Bueno, para la siguiente vez que tomes decisiones, consúltame.

—Oh… bueno, creí que…

—Está bien, necesitamos a SHIELD, más no me ignores, Steve. Tú ya no quieres repetir los mismos errores, bueno entonces comienza por aceptar que yo también puedo tomar decisiones.

—Lo siento, no quise ofenderte. Yo…

—Estás muy acostumbrado a que el mundo te alabe y obedezca. Yo te perdono la ofensa, pero donde lo vuelvas a hacer te voy a abofetear.

Steve levantó sus manos en son de paz. —Suficiente tuve con la pelea.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—Adelante.

—¿Estás saliendo con Sharon Carter?

—¿Qué…? ¿A qué viene eso?

Natasha alzó su mentón, tensando su cuello y apretando sus labios por unos segundos. Luego, puso su mejor expresión de indiferencia jocosa.

—Vamos, estoy jugando. Quería preguntarte si puedo saltarme la junta con Shuri y Bruce. Estoy realmente cansada y quiero dormir otro poco. Viernes puede grabar todo para mí y luego lo veo. ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

—Adelante. Prefiero que descanses. Y comas.

—Sí, mamá. Entonces iré a descansar, gracias.

El rubio se quedó quieto cuando ella se dio media vuelta. Cuando Toni estaba por dar vuelta en la esquina del pasillo que daba a las recámaras, le llamó.

—¿Toni?

—¿Sí?

—No estoy saliendo con Sharon Carter.

—Hey, no es mi asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

—De todos modos, quiero responderlo.

—Capitán Buenos Modales. Luego te veo.

—Espera, Toni —Rogers le alcanzó, cruzándose de brazos— Hoy me toca cocinar. ¿Quisieras algo en particular?

La castaña casi dejó caer su mandíbula, usando toda su entereza y maña Stark para no hacerlo, aunque sus ojos mostraron un brillo particular que no pudo disimular al responder.

—Esa tarta de queso. Te queda muy bien.

—Dalo por hecho. Quién sabe y cuando despiertes, Carol y Thor han vuelto.

—Oh, que el Tribunal Viviente te escuche, Steve Rogers.

—¿Quién?

—Am… nadie. Diosito. Así le llamó yo.

—Oh, descansa, Toni.

—Gracias, Steve.

Natasha fue a su habitación rascándose la nuca. En las últimas horas le habían sucedido las cosas más extrañas y no estaba entendiendo muy bien el por qué. Tampoco deseaba que eso pasara porque ya lo había vivido. Esos cauces habían terminado en algo que no quería recordar porque dolía, haciéndose la firma promesa de que mientras estuviera en aquel mundo no iba a pensar en ello para no desesperar. Tumbándose en la cama mientras le pedía a Viernes que grabara la reunión de los geniecillos en el laboratorio, ella cerró sus ojos con un suspiro, bien dispuesta a dormir cuando su celular sonó en esos precisos instantes. La castaña refunfuñó, haciendo pataletas infantiles antes de buscarlo en su pantalón y ver un número desconocido. Con una ceja arqueada, se decidió a responder, aún boca abajo con una mejilla hundida en una mullida almohada.

—Stark.

_—Te veo en diez minutos en Hell’s Kitchen._

—¿Logan?

 


	7. Secretos

**ANOMALÍA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Tierra 3490-MCU.

_Parejas_ : Stony.

_Derechos_ : a contar locuras nada más.

_Advertencias_ : muchísimo angst, humor, violencia y escenas que pueden herir sensibilidades. Que sobre aviso mininesco no hay engaño felinesco.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

**Secretos**.

_I walked across an empty land_   
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_   
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_   
_Sat by the river, and it made me complete_

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_   
_I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_   
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_   
_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

Somewhere only we know, Keane.

 

 

 

—Ya te lo dije, puedo defenderme, Steve.

—Y yo ya te lo dije, Toni, no voy a dejarte sola.

La castaña rodó sus ojos con una bomba de chicle que tronó, caminando junto al Capitán por Queens en dirección a Hell’s Kitchen. Después de la llamada de Logan, le comentó a Rogers sobre su encuentro en aquel barrio para llamar más fuerzas a los Vengadores, cosa que el rubio estuvo de acuerdo, pero no en dejarla ir sola por aquellas calles. Ambos vestidos aparentemente de incógnito, aunque para Stark era más bien parecer más sospechosos con sus gorras y lentes oscuros, sudaderas con chamarras y jeans. No discutió tales decisiones, porque la necedad de Steve por escoltarla la distrajo de ello. Un gesto que le pareció tierno como muy caballeroso, pese a que Toni sabía pelear como tener muchos trucos a la mano si alguno de los tontos de aquel sitio trataba de ponerle una mano encima. Al llegar al bar, ella se giró a su serio acompañante.

—Déjame entrar sola, Logan no es un hombre fácil de convencer.

—Pero…

—Quédate aquí. Hagamos esto: dame cinco minutos, si notas que no vuelvo puedes entrar a rescatarme cual Príncipe Encantador.

—Es peligroso Toni.

—Por eso voy sola —le bromeó ella, lanzándole un beso antes de empujar la puerta.

No había la cantidad usual de clientes, las cosas luego del chasquido de dedos de Thanos estaban lejos de volver a la normalidad. El miedo, la incertidumbre como la falta de respuestas tenían a los sobrevivientes en una histeria pasiva llena de miedo, pocos salían a pasear y tratar de rehacer sus vidas, muchos aún seguían ocultos en sus casas o en refugios improvisados. La castaña suspiró, metiendo los puños en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera, caminando entre las mesas. En la barra, sentado en una esquina, vio a su objetivo. Sintió algunas miradas, no les hizo caso, contando en su mente los segundos que transcurrían antes de que un histérico Rogers hiciera acto de presencia. Sin más, se sentó a un lado de Logan, pidiendo también una cerveza, llamando la atención del hombre.

—Wow, sí eres Natasha Stark.

—Wow, sí eres Logan.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Recibiste mi mensaje ¿no es así? Por eso me llamaste.

Wolverine arrugó su nariz. —La escuela quedó hecha un caos, fue uno de los chicos que me hizo ver aquel detalle cuando dijo que su amigo no se había hecho cenizas.

—¿Algo en particular que hayas podido detectar?

—El aroma. Son claramente iguales incluso a mutantes, pueden imitar sus habilidades… pero el aroma… es diferente. Asqueroso.

—Logan, si vienes conmigo, ¿serías capaz de volver a detectar a un Skrull?

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué sucedería después?

—Lo eliminarías. Yo te cubriría para que pudieras lograrlo.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—Eres un Lobezno muy preguntón.

—Todo esto es extraño, que sepas de los Skrull es extraño, que seas Stark es extraño.

—Sospecho que hay un Skrull entre los Vengadores.

Logan bufó. —No seré tu verdugo particular.

—Si lo haces, puedo traer de vuelta a Jean y al profesor.

El mutante apretó su mandíbula, gruñendo ronco. —Cuida tu hocico.

—Para que yo pueda traerlos de vuelta, debo eliminar al Skrull espía. Una vez que sea así, te prometo que los volverás a ver.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero dudo que puedas conseguirlo.

—Oh, Logan, nunca subestimes el poder de una mujer determinada.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo donde los Vengadores?

—Sí, pero no ahora. Te llamaré.

—¿Y simplemente me presento, detecto al Skrull, lo mato y salgo por la puerta?

—Básicamente. Puedes quedarte con los Vengadores, más te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres un lobo solitario.

—Es realmente muy extraño que sepas tantas cosas.

—Pero no soy un Skrull o ya me hubieras enterrado las garras.

—Cierto. Lo único que me extraña de ti es la vibración de tu reactor en el pecho.

Natasha borró su sonrisa unos instantes, llevando una mano a su pecho cubierto por la sudadera. Se encogió de hombros, sacando unos billetes para pagar las cervezas que Logan ya había tomado como la que ella apenas tocó.

—Debo irme, tengo chaperone y me dio tiempo medido.

—¿Realmente puedes traerlos a todos de regreso?

—Sin el Skrull metido en mis asuntos, puedo hacerlo. ¿Lo pensarás?

—Tengo que buscar a Erik, así que no tardes en llamarme.

—Eres un amor —sonrió Toni, bajando de su asiento— Gracias, Logan.

Un gruñido fue su despedida, dejando atrás el solitario bar y reencontrándose con un muy celoso vigilante que ya miraba su reloj. La castaña rodó sus ojos, empujándole en juego al llegar a él.

—Listo.

—¿Lo convenciste?

—No me dijo sí, no me dijo no.

—Es un no.

—Es un sí, Logan jamás rechaza a una dama en peligro, solo hay que darle tiempo a que su orgullo se desinflame un poco.

—Ojalá sea un hombre de confianza.

—Te lo digo con reactor en la mano, Steve, si me dieran a elegir entre Logan o tú para guardar mis secretos, ese mutante tendría hasta los códigos de desactivación de mi armadura.

—¿Qué? —el rubio hizo una cara de ofendido, haciendo reír a Toni.

—Bueno, hemos terminado la misión, Capitán, volvamos al complejo.

—De hecho… —Steve desvió su mirada, tallándose la nuca— Estaba pensando que ya que andamos por aquí… así… quizá podríamos ir a Brooklyn… hay una pizzería…

—¿Estás invitándome a salir? —la castaña abrió sus ojos, muy sorprendida.

—No, no, bueno… es decir… sí, pero…

Una sonora carcajada brotó de Toni, tomando un brazo del rubio para enlazarlo con el suyo, señalando un tranvía que podría acercarlos.

—Vamos, Cap, Brooklyn nos espera y muero por esa pizza.

Natasha olvidó por un par de horas todos los agobios y problemas en su vida al disfrutar de una maravillosa pizza de pepperoni y otra de aceitunas con mucho queso, hablando de todo, hablando de nada con Rogers a quien hacía sonrojar de vez en cuando con sus palabras tan directas respecto a su físico. Probó una deliciosa malteada de vainilla con fresa, un pay de queso de receta casera. Todo en ese breve espacio donde solamente fueron ellos dos, simples seres humanos disfrutando de una comida en un barrio cualquiera como cualquier persona. Cuando estaban de regreso, Toni con un peluche que Steve le consiguió al encestar en el pequeño aro que la pizzería tuvo, es que recibieron un mensaje de Romanoff: Carol y Thor habían vuelto.

Casi corrieron para llegar, la castaña no pudiendo evitar abrazar al Asgardiano en cuanto lo vio en la sala principal. Lo cierto era que todos estaban aliviados, felices y con muchas esperanzas. La Capitana Marvel tenía en sus manos un dorado y reluciente guantelete. No tenía las Gemas del Infinito porque Thanos había huido con ellas, pero Shuri junto con Bruce ya habían hablado con ella sobre la posibilidad no tan descabellada de usar el universo cuántico para viajes a tiempos paralelos, usando la información que Scott recobrara al volver de aquel microverso, y así robar las Gemas antes de que el titán las hubiera conseguido. Podrían devolver el universo a su estado natural antes de que chasqueara los dedos, podrían salvar vidas que se hubieran perdido. Todos estaban realmente emocionados y Toni solamente sonrió, apretando una sonrisa sin contrariarles.

—Por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Kang —comentó Carol luego de felicitaciones, ideas, abrazos y bromas— En nuestro viaje supimos que también ha estado rondando el planeta donde Thanos estuvo, así que es otro más buscando las Gemas.

—Querrá dominar al universo ahora que está débil, él no querrá que vuelva a su forma original.

—En efecto, Steve, por eso debemos darnos prisa. Señorita Stark, Alteza, necesitamos sus mentes trabajando.

—Pues adelante —respondió Natasha, llamando a la jovencita.

—¿Dónde conseguiste ese osito tan bonito? —preguntó Shuri.

—Steve lo ganó para mí.

—Wooooo.

—Vamos, reina de Wakanda, tenemos trabajo por hacer.

La espía rusa miró con curiosidad al Capitán Rogers, aguantando una sonrisa al verlo mecerse en un pie y otro tratando de explicar por qué había conseguido el osito. Scott negó, palmeando su espalda, hablando de preparar la cena mientras las mentes maestras se dedicaban a trabajar. Todos estaban animados con la llegada de Carol y Thor, un sentimiento que les duró hasta el día siguiente apenas al despuntar el alba cuando Friday les anunció una nueva avanzada de androides justo ahí en Nueva York. Los Vengadores salieron a enfrentarles, teniendo unos ligeros problemas porque ahora los robots se escabulleron por los túneles del metro, usando algunos que estaban ya en desuso.  No fue una larga persecución, sin embargo, los androides parecían querer llevarlos metros bajo el suelo. Eso lo notó la castaña, mirando el mapa de los túneles cuando entró por una estación.

_—Toni, háblame._

—Steve, hay algo extraño.

_—¿Qué es?_

—No están tomando rutas aleatorias, todos los túneles por los que ustedes están llevan a un mismo punto: al río Hudson.

_—¿Trataran de sepultarnos bajo el agua?_

Stark entrecerró sus ojos. —Eso parece.

_—Escucho tu plan._

—Salgan de ahí, voy a cerrarles el paso, cuando noten que no los persiguen vendrán a ustedes. Shuri, ¿estás escuchándome?

_—Fuerte y claro, Toni._

—Entra al sistema de control del subterráneo, clausura todos los accesos que voy a enviarte. Abre las compuertas superiores.

_—¿Ahogarás a unos androides?_

—Los haré enojar.

Toni contuvo su aliento, observando en sus monitores como la joven obedecía sus órdenes, miró sus manos y luego al túnel a un costado suyo.

—¿Lista, Friday?

_—“Sí, Jefa.”_

—Abre el acceso para Logan.

Interviniendo las redes que Shuri estaba manipulando, la castaña dejó aislados a los androides con Wolverine. No podrían detectarle, le había dado un traje especial para ello. Natasha salió de ahí, volando hacia el río Hudson para esperar por Logan cuando saliera una vez que el agua hubiera inundado los túneles, llevándole a una orilla.

—¿Todo en orden?

—¿Cómo sabías que eran Skrull?

—Kang no está aquí… todavía. ¿El aroma es el mismo?

—El mismo. ¿Aún quieres que haga eso? —el mutante gruñó un poco con sus garras fuera todavía, manchadas de sangre verde— ¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu promesa?

—Si no lo hago, tienes mi consentimiento para matarme.

—No tiene caso, estás muriendo.

Toni chasqueó su lengua, cubriendo su rostro y elevándose en el aire.

—Espera mi llamada. ¡Y gracias!

—Gracias por encontrar a Júbilo y Erik.

Los Vengadores ya le buscaban, se topó con Carol en el aire quien respiró aliviada al verla sana y salva sin heridas aparentes. Una vez que devolvieron los túneles a su estado normal, regresaron al complejo para revisar aquel ataque tan distinto en estrategia. Mientras lo hacían, la castaña no pudo evitar el mirar a todos alrededor de la gran mesa donde las pantallas desplegaban videos y grabaciones, además de datos. No podía evitar el estimar aquellos rostros que eran familiares, pero al mismo tiempo no, le dolía tener que desaparecer uno de ellos. El Skrull infiltrado. Steve notó su mirada, haciendo un gesto discreto de duda que ella negó, volviendo su atención a la discusión. Tuvo que dejarles al recibir una llamada de Susan Richards.

—Hola, ¿sucede algo?

_—Toni… ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?_

—Esta línea…

_—Preferiría que fuese de frente._

—Oh, entiendo, claro, dame una hora y nos veremos en la cafetería donde siempre me compraban mis donas. ¿Qué te parece?

_—Ahí te veré._

Al girarse para volver a la sala, se encontró con Nébula mirándole fijamente.

—¿Hola?

—¿Qué estás ocultando?

—¿Yo...? Nada.

—Es mentira —Nébula se le acercó, clavando su mirada dura en ella— Hay algo que no quieres decirle a los demás.

—No, de hecho no.

—¡No mientas!

Toni suspiró hondo. —Nébula… okay, es lo siguiente, pero nadie lo debe saber. Hay una alta probabilidad de que si usan el Guantelete del Infinito no traerán a la vida a Gamora o a Loki.

—O a Tony.

—También. No son Gemas tan poderosas, y eso es un problema. Varios pueden manipularlas. Lo mejor para evitar todos los problemas, es que quien use el guantelete, pueda no solo controlarlas, también volverlas a ocultar en recipientes. Todo eso regresando a este universo a su momento antes del punto de quiebre.

—Quieres usar el guantelete.

—No lo tomes a mal, Nébula, pero ya no lo hice antes. Sé lo que es ese poder. Los demás no.

—Un riesgo muy alto. Puedes morir y me suena a que deseas hacerlo.

—Claro que no —bufó la castaña de forma fingida— Ahí te equivocas.

—Tus ojos dicen otra cosa.

—Escucha, es un plan, ¿de acuerdo? No es que vaya a hacerlo y ya. Cuando llegue su momento todos lo sabrán, pero ahora quiero que seas mi confidente para que no se sepa nada.

Toni respiró aliviada cuando Nébula aceptó, aunque a regañadientes. Aún no podía decirles, todavía no. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiera decirles. Fue lo mismo con Susan que había visto los resultados de sus pruebas con los Porta-porta y se rehusaba tajantemente a que la castaña los usara en sí misma para volver a su mundo. Afortunadamente pudo distraerla del tema, prefiriendo su ayuda para cocinar una cena para los Vengadores, una reunión antes de que se embarcaran en su siguiente misión, que era viajar en los reinos cuánticos para obtener las Gemas del Infinito. Terminó con varias servilletas que guardó con cuidado pues contenían las recetas secretas de Susan Richards para una cena perfecta. Con eso, la castaña regresó al complejo, no sin antes pasar por unas hamburguesas que llevó para todos, alborotando los ánimos cuando el aroma inundó la sala donde estaban reunidos, charlando de temas banales.

Fue a su recámara en la madrugada cuando terminaron de corretearse por todo el complejo en una súbita guerra de pistolas de espuma con sabor a frutas. Soñó con su propio mundo, ese espléndido día cuando llegó en su armadura a la iglesia bajo la expresión de infarto de Steve, a quien le jugó esa broma de ir así hasta el altar. Janet tenía su vestido ya listo, riendo al escuchar los regaños del Capitán que luego se transformaron en suspiros de amor cuando la vio caminar desde la puerta hasta donde él esperaba, escoltado por Bucky, Barton, Hank, Thor y Bruce. Aún podía recordar el aroma de las flores que adornaban la iglesia, la sensación de los rayos de luz atravesando los hermosos vitrales renacentistas sobre su piel cuando Steve levantó su velo para darle ese beso que sellaba la ceremonia, todos los héroes estallando en gritos y aplausos.

Toni despertó de golpe, con un jadeo pesado y lágrimas en los ojos que se talló con un puchero, sentándose contra el respaldo de la cama para esconder su rostro en el hueco de sus brazos al recoger sus piernas. Se permitió sollozar un poco, saltando de la cama hacia el baño para lavarse el rostro y decidiendo ir a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua para distraerse. Cosa curiosa fue encontrarse con Steve tomando una taza de café. La castaña iba a darse media vuelta más esta vez recordó ese oído superfino que seguramente ya la había escuchado, así que, arrastrando los pies, entró a la cocina en silencio, pero mirando atenta al rubio en tanto buscaba un vaso que llenó de agua y bebió casi en un solo trago, rellenándolo de nuevo y casi terminándolo. Se talló un pie contra el otro por encima del pijama, mordiéndose un labio al pensar bien la pregunta que estaba por hacer, entre curiosa y preocupada.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Desde que desperté del hielo. Aunque ahora… también hay otras cosas. ¿Pesadillas también, cierto?

Natasha se sentó al lado del Capitán, olfateando el café que se le antojó. Rogers sonrió apenas, ofreciéndole su taza.

-Anda, apenas si lo he tocado.

-¿Qué sueñas? -quiso saber ella, tomando la taza de inmediato.

-Lo doloroso de caer en el hielo… a Peggy… a Tony.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-De todos modos lo harás -rió bajito el otro.

-¿Nunca te sentiste atraído por Tony?

Steve se irguió sobre el banquillo, desviando su mirada. -Él…

-No pregunté por él sino por ti.

-Estaba con Pepper.

-Responde a la pregunta con un sí o un no.

-… sí -murmuró el Capitán, mirándole ahora- ¿Tú que sueñas?

-Vietnam, cuando me capturaron, todo lo que me hicieron -la castaña se encogió de hombros, meciendo sus pies que observó- Mi pelea con Kang…

-¿Él te lastimó mucho?

-No es algo que desearía repetir. ¿Te hubiera gustado estar en una relación con Tony?

-¿Qué? No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé. Es decir…

-¿No tienes problemas con eso de los géneros, o sí? -Toni le miró fijamente, bebiendo de la taza.

-Bueno, no es eso -tosió el rubio, sonrojándose.

-¿Todavía eres virgen?

-¿Qué?

Natasha casi escupió el café al ver la expresión del Capitán Rogers, dejando la taza para limpiar su boca con sus dedos, parpadeando atónita. Steve entrecerró sus ojos, claramente ofendido y a punto de ponerse de pie. La mano de la castaña le impidió marcharse.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte.

-Está bien.

-No, no lo está. Estás enojado.

-Estoy bien.

-No serle sincero a un Stark ha sido la causa de tus desgracias, Steve.

-¿Tú estás siendo sincera conmigo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Steve abrió su boca y la cerró, gesto que repitió un par de veces antes de formular su observación.

-Sé que estuviste casada con un Steve Rogers en tu mundo. La marca en tu mano del anillo… entre otras cosas me lo hicieron ver.

Toni se quedó mortalmente seria, luego simplemente ofreció una de sus tantas sonrisas ensayadas, pero desviando su mirada al tomar de nuevo su taza con ambas manos, cruzando sus piernas.

-¿Te hago sentir incómodo?

-No, Toni, no. Pero si necesitas hablar…

-Tú no eres mi esposo.

-Me parezco a él.

-Exacto, solo eso. Te pareces.

-No reacciones así, por favor, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué es de relevancia ese dato para ti? ¿Acaso eso te ayudaría a resolver tu conflicto sobre lo que significó Tony para ti?

-Toni…

-Estoy bien, no voy a quebrarme.

Steve dejó caer sus hombros. -Has vuelto a poner tus defensas en alto. Solo quería mencionarlo porque me duele verte así, cuando me miras y yo no puedo… -se mesó sus cabellos, desesperado- Todas las personas que he amado se escapan de mi vida, terminan muertas u odiándome. Me siento solo… cansado de ello.

-No estás solo -la castaña se volvió, jugueteando con la taza vacía.

-Ahora me odias en verdad.

-No es cierto.

-Lo es.

-Steve, no es así.

-Te enojó lo que dije sobre el anillo y él.

-… no.

-Sí.

Toni rodó sus ojos, dejando la taza a un lado y poniéndose de pie al acercarse a Steve, quien le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Duele, Steve. Sí, pero eso no me hace odiarte o que no podamos ser amigos. Soy una mujer adulta, y aunque no lo parezca, soy madura. Un poquito. Lo suficiente para que tengamos una convivencia sana y…

Tres cosas pasaron. La primera fue que la castaña enmudeció cuando Rogers le sujetó por los hombros y le plantó un beso desesperado. La segunda, cuando ella resbaló de sus brazos al caer por el dolor en su reactor que se dispersó por todo su pecho, robándole el aliento. La tercera fue la alarma del complejo activándose al detectar una intrusión en el planeta. Thanos había vuelto a la Tierra y estaba buscando a los Vengadores.


	8. Laberinto

**ANOMALÍA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Tierra 3490-MCU.

_Parejas_ : Stony.

_Derechos_ : a contar locuras nada más.

_Advertencias_ : muchísimo angst, humor, violencia y escenas que pueden herir sensibilidades. Que sobre aviso mininesco no hay engaño felinesco.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**Laberinto.**

_If we live our life in fear_   
_I'll wait a thousand years_   
_Just to see you smile again_   
_Kill the press for love in peace_   
_You'll wake the far police_   
_We can hide the truth inside_

Resistance, Muse.

 

 

Las cosas nunca iban según lo planeado, eso lo tenía bien claro Natasha.

 

En un principio, su idea había sido que Logan se escabullera dentro del complejo y que su olfato hiciera el resto del trabajo al localizar al Skrull impostor. Pero la llegada de Thanos tan repentina, sospechosamente repentina, hizo que tuviera que modificar ese plan, llamando a todos hacia el jardín mientras Shuri y Hope activaban sus Porta-porta para que abrieran el mundo cuántico. No había tiempo que perder, debían buscar las Gemas del Infinito en los universos paralelos discontinuos de aquella realidad y apoderarse de ellos, buscando no alterar mucho esas otras caras para no provocar alguna desgracia. Ella no podía ir porque los Porta-porta no la aceptaban, así que se quedaría para asegurarse de su regreso sin daños ni problemas. Thanos no iba a buscarla a ella, estaba rastreando el otro guantelete que Thor se llevó consigo.

Una vez que se quedó sola en el complejo, la castaña se dio a la tarea de hacer un plan que distrajera al titán púrpura de su cacería sobre los Vengadores. No tuvo muchas opciones ni tampoco ayuda, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue enfrentarse abiertamente al invasor con todas las posibilidades en su contra. De suerte que cuando todos estaban preparándose para cruzar hacia el mundo cuántico, no tuvieron el tiempo de cambiar de opinión al momento que Toni les dijo que ella no viajaría con ellos, activando los Porta-porta en ese preciso instante. Era mejor así. Colocándose su armadura mejorada que había pintado de negro y dorado, voló hacia donde Thanos, a quien Viernes había localizado en Central Park. La gente alrededor salió despavorida, ahorrándole el trabajo de sacarlos, el miedo a desaparecer seguía reinando en la mente de las personas.

Aterrizó lejos del titán, quien parecía desconcertado. Claro, las Gemas no podían localizar lo que no existía y al mismo tiempo sí. Natasha se llevó una mano a su reactor, acariciándolo suavemente mientras caminaba a una banca y se sentaba, meditando cual sería la mejor manera de aproximarse a alguien que tenía el poder de convertirla en cenizas con un chasquido de dedos. Se giró cuando escuchó un sonido cerca de ella, frunciendo su ceño al no ver nada, pero luego abriendo su boca como pez al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Dos figuras aparecieron, sonrientes en sus uniformes azules con un enorme 4 en el pecho. Ella sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al momento de ponerse de pie y casi correr para abrazarles. Los brazos elásticos de Reed Richards alborotaron sus cortos cabellos, con un suave apretón, Susan besó sus dos mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—¿Creíste que te dejaríamos sola?

—¿Cómo…?

—Alguien nos advirtió.

—¿Alguien?

El Señor Fantástico apuntó detrás de ella con su mentón, haciendo que la castaña se girara para ver aparecer igual que un felino descubriendo su escondite a un serio Logan en su traje de mutante.

—No te emociones.

—Vaya que sí me emociono.

—¿Ése es el monstruo?

—Sí.

—Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?

Toni se giró a Reed. —Tú eres la mente maestra.

—Has dicho que el guantelete ha perdido su fuerza original, las Gemas no tanto. Es peligroso acercarse de frente y siendo tan pocos.

—Atacar de manera sigilosa —murmuró Wolverine, olfateando al gigante.

—Pero él sabe que los Vengadores deben aparecer, o hará que aparezcan.

—Suenas a que ya tienes una idea de qué hacer, cariño.

—En efecto, Susan. ¿Toni?

—Te escucho…

Thanos llegó a un puente que cruzó, observando lo solitario que estaba Central Park y sus pasos que se escuchaban lentos con el sonido de sus dedos metálicos rozándose entre sí. Se detuvo, girando sobre sus talones al escuchar los inconfundibles cañones de una armadura que conocía, aunque frunció su ceño cuando vio el color de esta y la forma más esbelta. Había asesinado a Stark en su planeta natal, Titán, con su propia espada, atravesándole el corazón luego de haberle arrebatado la Gema del Tiempo a Strange. No era posible que estuviera vivo, más ese reactor en su pecho se lo reafirmó. Dejó que la figura envuelta en el metal negro y dorado caminara por el puente hacia él con la seguridad de alguien que desconoce a lo que se enfrenta en una suerte de ingenuidad tierna.

—Stark.

El rostro al descubierto de una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules llamó su atención.

—Tú no eres Stark.

—Sí que lo soy, cariño. Soy Stark.

—¿Qué clase de hechizo es éste?

—Ninguno, estás mirando a una Vengadora. Tu contrincante.

—¿Acaso los Vengadores se han vuelto tan cobardes que disfrazan a una inocente mujer en una armadura para hacer su labor?

—Uf, casi te sale. No, Thanos. Soy Stark.

Como si fuesen dos viejos amigos que se reencuentran, la castaña se acercó al titán, apenas un metro de distancia entre ellos. Le sonrió tranquila, con sus manos entrelazadas tras la espalda y meciéndose sobre sus talones cual niña pequeña.

—No puedes vencerme. Ninguno de ellos pudo hacerlo.

—Ya me han contado eso.

—Ni tampoco me puedes distraer —Thanos se giró a su izquierda, levantando su guantelete para destruir unos árboles cuando detectó una esfera de energía que ocultaba una muñeca, la cual cayó en seco sobre el pasto— ¿Qué significa esto?

—¡Esto!

Toni se movió tan rápido que el gigante ni siquiera sintió los pinchazos en su cuerpo hasta que ella saltó ayudada por sus propulsores, alejándose con una pequeña daga metálica en su puño derecho empapada de sangre. Thanos rugió levantando su mano izquierda que cayó como si no tuviera vida, jadeando al ver que en su bíceps había una cortada profunda, como en otras partes de su cuerpo, igual que aguijonazos certeros dados en sus órganos vitales. La mirada atónita como furibunda del titán hizo reír a Natasha, cepillándose sus cabellos en un gesto claro de provocación.

—Verás, Thanos cariño, tú no me conoces… pero yo a ti sí. Ahora no podrás chasquear esos deditos hermosos. Y tienes el tiempo contado antes de que comiences con fallas internas en tus órganos. No morirás porque aparentemente eres inmortal, una pena el pertenecer a este universo sin la gracia que otros sí poseen en otras realidades. Que, si “Ella” hubiera venido, otro hubiera sido el cuento.

—Tú…

—¿Aún quieres pelear? Te lo advierto, si Tony te dio batalla, yo puedo arrancarte esa fea cabeza de escroto que tienes.

Stark se preparó con esa sonrisa burlona que solamente levantó la furia de Thanos, incapaz de haber advertido en todo ese tiempo quien estaba detrás de la castaña a quien usó de trampolín para brincar a la espalda del gigante púrpura cuando su escudo invisible fue retirado. Wolverine rugió, enterrando sus garras de Adamantium en las clavículas del titán quien se lo arrancó con la mano derecha, lanzándolo lejos al tiempo que Toni disparó contra él en donde le había atacado para asegurarse de que la herida en su brazo no se regenerara. Susan desapareció a Logan y lo apareció tras la espalda de Thanos, recibiendo otro golpe en sus pulmones de aquellas largas y filosas garras. Reed se coló por sus piernas, tirando de él al suelo que se cimbró.

—¡Todos juntos!

El poder de las Gemas del Infinito dio para enviar todos lejos, excepto a Toni quien volvió contra el titán cuando éste se puso de pie aprisa, abofeteándola contra el suelo con el guantelete. La armadura mutó para convertirse en un escudo que resistió los puñetazos y patadas de Thanos antes de que Wolverine rasgara la mitad de su rostro y Susan enviara el ataque de poder de las Gemas al exterior con un campo de contención. Stark disparó con su reactor contra el pecho del gigante, rompiendo su armadura y quemando su piel púrpura, una mera distracción para que el Señor Elástico se colara por mal herido brazo izquierdo, arrebatándole el guante al colar sus dedos dentro. Thanos lo vio desaparecer, teniendo a Logan y la castaña encima.

—¿Creen que me lo han arrebatado?

—Thany, amor, deberías prestarme atención.

Un Porta-porta fue incrustado por Wolverine con sus garras dentro del pecho del titán, activándose sin que pudiera arrancárselo gracias al poder de Susan. Thanos aulló en rabia, desapareciendo. Reed Richards apareció junto a ellos, con el guantelete en sus manos.

—Salimos prácticamente ilesos.

—Claro, a ti no te patearon el trasero —bufó Logan.

—Todavía no acaba esto —suspiró Toni, mirando a Reed— Deben alcanzar a los Vengadores en el mundo cuántico, a estas alturas ya debieron darse cuenta de que no pueden obtener las Gemas del Infinito. Solo encárguense de que pasen estas al guantelete de Thor y listo, vuelvan tan pronto como puedan, si están en el mundo cuántico, Kang no los podrá ubicar.

—Susan puede ir, me quedaré contigo.

—No, Reed, estaría intranquila si es así. Los dos son mejor opción, además, Logan se queda conmigo.

—Logan, por favor, no la pierdas de vista.

—Descuide, Señora Richards.

El Doctor Richards sacó dos Porta-porta y ellos desaparecieron, al contrario, Thanos que se esfumó en un portal de energía, el matrimonio encogió antes de perderse de vista, con el guantelete en las manos de Reed. Toni suspiró aliviada, girando su rostro hacia Wolverine quien estaba observándole muy serio.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo piensas decir qué te pasa?

—Ahora no es el momento, Logan —el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y ella lo señaló— Kang ha llegado.

—Tu teoría era correcta, fue él quien trajo a Thanos a la Tierra.

—Y es una suerte que este Thanos sea tan “ordinario”. De haber sido realmente un acólito de la Muerte esto hubiera terminado diferente. Ahora, este Kang…

—Soy todo oídos —el mutante sacó sus garras cuando una nave se abrió paso entre las nubes y relámpagos del cielo.

—¿Crees que puedas convencer a Magneto de venir?

Logan bufó. —Puedo intentarlo. Lindo intento, niña, no te voy a dejar sola. No creas que no me había dado cuenta de lo que hacías.

Natasha torció una sonrisa, ocultando su rostro tras la máscara dorada.

—Quería intentarlo, ¿okay? Cuando yo vine a este mundo traje conmigo a Kang el Conquistador. No lo tomes a mal pero este universo no podría con alguien como él.

—Ni tú tampoco estando sola.

Una luz se desprendió de la nave, con otras más pequeñas que se desplegaron por todo Nueva York. La castaña se llevó una mano a su pecho, preparándose para una nueva batalla.

—STARK —tronó la voz de Kang en los cielos, envuelto en un campo protector y sobre un trono flotante.

—¡Hola!

Wolverine olfateó cuando Kang descendió hacia ellos, en esa piel azulada con un casco púrpura en un traje verde. Alto, de mirada perversa y una sonrisa que se amplió al descubrir que solamente estaban ellos dos en medio de aquel jardín de Central Park.

—Interesante, sabías que buscaba las Gemas y has estado desplazándolas en el espacio tiempo para que su poder menguara.

—Tu primer error fue confiar en Thanos.

—No tanto, los Vengadores han huido. Y un lobezno no hará mucha diferencia.

—Aquí tengo tu lobezno -masculló Wolverine mostrándole una garra.

—El guantelete no sirve, pero sí el que han conseguido aquellos dos. La victoria será mía, Stark, y esta vez me aseguraré de que estés bien muerta.

—Fallaste la primera vez, Kang. Fallarás de nuevo.

Éste rió, sacando un par de espadas al ponerse de pie y caer frente a ellos, dejando ese trono flotante metros más arriba. Las espadas cobraron un brillo verdoso.

—Qué lástima que no haya esposo aquí protegiéndote.

Desapareció de su vista, pero Logan con ese olfato fino tumbó a la castaña al suelo, lanzando un ataque al aire que Kang esquivó entre risas, volviendo a esfumarse y esta vez aparecer detrás del mutante, rasgando parte de su muslo al no moverse lo suficientemente aprisa. Toni gruñó, volando al aire, lanzando una serie de ataques que parecían no dar a nada en particular. Kang apareció, dedicándole una mirada con su escudo sacando chispas que desactivó tranquilamente, rompiendo el dispositivo que se hizo polvo. Wolverine le saltó encima, rugiendo por la descarga eléctrica de las espadas al cruzarse a modo de protección, haciendo que se alejara con sus garras al rojo vivo y humo saliendo de ellas mientras Logan maldijo el nombre de aquel invasor.

—Puedes vivir, mutante, no tengo interés alguno en ti. Mi pelea es con Natasha Stark.

—Sobre mi cadáver.

—Es algo que puedo conceder.

Toni estaba por atacar el costado de Kang cuando se estampó con un escudo que no esperaba, rebotando contra el trono flotante que la electrocutó. Vociferando en cuanto idioma conociera, ella voló hacia El Conquistador, disparando sus cañones a las espadas más que al propio extraterrestre. Kang solamente reía, evadiendo los ataques de Wolverine con un pequeño escudo de energía y los de la castaña con un corte de espada. Una de las espadas desapareció, abriéndose un portal lejano por donde salió disparada hacia un Logan que estaba tratando de romper el casco de su enemigo, atravesándolo y arrastrándolo por todo el jardín hasta estamparse con una banca donde quedó inconsciente. La segunda espada tuvo el mismo comportamiento, pero Toni se movió en zigzag en el aire, evadiendo los peligrosos acercamientos. Kang le observó, siempre tranquilo y miró su muñeca izquierda, tecleando en su brazalete para que sus androides vinieran a complicar la pelea.

—Ambos hemos estudiado nuestros movimientos. No esperaba menos de ti.

—¡Ni yo tampoco!

Uno de los androides alcanzó el pie de Stark, recibiendo un disparo que la distrajo del siguiente salto de la espada, apenas si moviéndose lo suficiente para no ser atravesada. El filo de aquella arma destrozó su hombrera derecha, abriendo su piel con una herida que sangró enseguida. Kang esperó paciente a que fuese una docena de androides antes de llamar a su espada, dejando aquel portal de saltos para ellos. Ahora la castaña debía casi adivinar por donde aparecerían esos robots, a veces en tierra, a veces en el aire, desde aquel trono flotante. La energía de la espada fue acumulada sin que ella lo notara, Kang levantó la hoja, enviando esa fuerza a su trono que amplificó aquel poder en una lluvia súbita de relámpagos verdes, atacando por igual a sus androides como a Toni. Esta vez no pudo evadir el ataque, recibiendo un golpe de energía en el pecho, cayendo al suelo.

—Tu error fue haber enviado lejos a los Vengadores. No eres nada sin ellos.

—Ni tú…  —Natasha tosió— Sin tus robots.

—Eres mala perdedora.

Kang caminó hacia ella, haciendo silbar su espada en la promesa del siguiente ataque en tanto la castaña trató inútilmente de levantarse. La punta del arma tocó el casco y con un chasquido al rayarlo, lo deshizo, dejando al descubierto el rostro jadeante de Stark.

—¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir? Mi ataque fue infalible.

—Oh, ya sabes lo que dicen, hierba mala nunca muere.

—Pero me has dado este universo tan frágil para gobernar, para hacerlo fuerte y próspero. Debo agradecerte por ello.

—Voy a…  —un dolor en su pecho cortó sus palabras.

—¿Algún mensaje para el Capitán? —Kang alzó la espada— Lo entregaré cuando vuelva a conquistar ese universo.

—¡No lo harás! —rugió Toni entre gemidos de dolor.

Kang torció una sonrisa y descargó un golpe contra ella, parte de la armadura voló en pedazos entre quejidos de dolor que brotaron de los labios de Natasha, arrastrándose para alejarse mientras otros cortes alcanzaron su espalda y una pierna. Aquel ser movió su espada, como si midiera el siguiente golpe que debía ser el fatal. La castaña solamente apretó sus ojos, negando apenas. No podía morir, no podía. Todavía no.

 

_CLANK_

 

Toni levantó su rostro, conteniendo el aliento. La espada de Kang estaba rota incluso hasta el mango, esa mano que la sostenía sangraba por el golpe de un escudo que silbó en el aire de vuelta a su dueño al que se giró para ver atónita. Steve estaba ahí, solo.

—¿S-Steve…?

—Yo soy tu rival, Kang.

Éste le tomó la palabra, desapareciendo para ir a su trono flotante, ordenando a los androides restantes que le atacaran. Una vez más el escudo silbó, rompiendo cuellos o partiendo por la mitad a los robots, rebotando contra el campo protector del trono y de vuelta al brazo del rubio, quien gruñó al notar aquello. Natasha quiso llamarle, pero Steve corrió hacia Kang, lanzando una y otra vez su escudo sin que éste hiciera mella en aquel campo de energía.

—Tengo mejores armas que tu escudo, Capitán América.

—Pero yo tengo ingenio.

Steve brincó para alcanzar el trono a costa de recibir esa descarga eléctrica. Con dientes apretados, sacó de su cinturón un pequeño dispositivo que pegó al escudo protector. Kang negó a punto de teclear algo cuando su trono perdió energía, ambos cayendo al suelo donde ya le esperaba un despierto Wolverine, haciendo trizas el trono. Kang se enfrentó a un furioso Rogers con su escudo casi a punto de romper su casco protector, primero, y luego unas garras intentando partirle en dos. Lo que le hizo finalmente desaparecer por un portal, fue una ráfaga de cañonazos que Toni disparó desde donde estaba. Aquella nave nodriza en el cielo se retiró, devolviendo la tarde ya a su habitual calma en tonos rojizos.

—¡Toni! —el rubio corrió a donde Natasha, cargándola pese a las protestas de ésta— Iremos al complejo, hay que revisarte —se volvió al mutante, mirándole unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza— Gracias por ayudar.

—Logan. Es mi nombre.

—Steve Rogers, de Brooklyn. Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros.

—Seguro.

—¡Steve! ¡Puedo caminar!

—No, no puedes y cállate.

Toni hizo una perfecta “O” con su boca, haciendo reír al mutante, esperando por el Quinjet que fue enviado por Viernes. El Capitán sonrió, llevándola así en brazos dentro de la nave con Logan pisándole los talones, buscando una cerveza dentro en el vuelo de regreso. La castaña desapareció el resto de su armadura al tener el mismo comportamiento que las últimas versiones creadas por su Tony Stark, murmurando sobre rubios necios con modales de Neandertales. Así llegaron al complejo, llevando a Natasha a la enfermería para atender sus heridas, particularmente su pecho que tenía rastro de sangre alrededor del reactor. Logan no le quitó la vista de encima, pero sin decir nada a un gesto de Toni mientras Steve limpiaba las heridas.

—Puedo hacerlo sola, ¿sabes?

—¿Te pone nerviosa que yo lo haga?

—…

—Eso pensé. ¿Logan, cierto? Hay cervezas en la cocina, sigue el pasillo, vuelta a la derecha y de nuevo a la derecha.

—Voy a estar ahí.

Rogers le miró salir, volviéndose a ella. —¿Siempre es así de cortés?

—Cuando está de buenas, deja eso, puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué nos enviaste lejos si sabías que Kang aparecería?

—¿Cómo rayos volviste?

—Scott me ayudó, le dije que tenía una mala corazonada, estando Carol los demás no tendrían problemas. Confieso que tardé porque eso de ir saltando entre tiempos y así me confundió.

—Pudiste quedar atrapado en otro tiempo, Steve.

—Estoy acostumbrado a ello. Tenía que volver. Por ti.

Natasha se quedó callada, terminando con vendajes y una sudadera encima sumamente agradecida de que el Capitán no le hiciera preguntas que aún no podía responder.

—Hey —Steve le atajó cuando estaba por bajar de la camilla— Te llevo a la recámara.

—Pero…

—Es una orden.

Resignada, se dejó cargar en brazos nuevamente, ignorando los latidos de su traicionero corazón al ser llevada de esa manera por un sonriente rubio que canturreó bajito.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—Hicimos que Kang huyera.

—Fue su primera incursión. Seguro vuelve con Thanos.

—Para entonces, estaremos todos.

—Me da la impresión de que te sientes muy seguro de vencer.

—Algo hay de ello.

—¿Qué más hay?

Steve le miró fijamente, alcanzando el pasillo de las habitaciones. —Que estás con nosotros.

—Oh, vamos.

—Como un equipo, Toni. Juntos. Podemos hacerlo.

—Estando en tus brazos, puedo hasta lo imposible, Steve —murmuró ella sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras pronunciadas de manera inconsciente, más guiadas por un sentimiento provocado por la situación que por la razón habitual en ella.

El Capitán sonrió con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, sujetándola mejor hasta la recámara de la castaña, a quien dejó recostada en cama, prometiéndole una cena deliciosa cuando despertara porque le ordenó dormir un poco. Toni no discutió, apenas si bufando divertida y acomodándose para tomar una siesta, mirando la espalda de Rogers al salir de su habitación rumbo a la cocina donde Logan ya había terminado tres cervezas y una bolsa de frituras con fruta que había cortado con sus garras. El mutante observó detenidamente a Steve, sin mover un solo músculo cuando le vio sacar alimentos del refrigerador o preparar en la estufa algo que olió delicioso. Fue el propio rubio quien inició la charla algo atropellada.

—Me alegra que estuvieras con ella. Gracias de nuevo.

—Hay un traidor entre ustedes.

—¿Qué? —Steve casi tiró el sartén al escucharle— ¿Podrías repetirlo?

—Por eso ella me llamó en verdad, hay alguien haciéndose pasar por un Vengador. Cuando todos regresen he de localizarlo y neutralizarlo… si sabes a qué me refiero con eso. Toni no te quería decir nada porque digamos que piensa que eres demasiado ingenuo con la vida y no comprenderías porque me pidió que hiciera trocitos a un extraterrestre de una especie peligrosa que ha sido agente indirecto en las desgracias que han caído sobre ustedes.

—Toni… pero… ¿tiene idea de quién puede ser?

—Eso no importa, Capitán. Lo que importa es, ¿qué harás cuando lo mate frente a tus ojos?

—¿Vas a hacer eso? ¿Por qué no atraparlo y…?

—Por eso ella no quería decirte. Justamente quería evitarse esto de “interrogar”. No sirve.

—Sólo opino…

—Mejor no lo hagas, campeón. Kang sabe lo que sabe porque ése traidor se lo ha estado diciendo.

—Demonios.                                                                                                                                   

—Si quieres mantener viva a Natasha Stark, vas a mover ese escudo para detener a tus pares mientras yo desuello al bastardo. Toni ya no puede pelear más.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Logan rodó sus ojos. —¿Qué no lo viste? Su reactor está fallando.


	9. Amanecer

**ANOMALÍA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Tierra 3490-MCU.

_Parejas_ : Stony.

_Derechos_ : a contar locuras nada más.

_Advertencias_ : muchísimo angst, humor, violencia y escenas que pueden herir sensibilidades. Que sobre aviso mininesco no hay engaño felinesco.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**Amanecer.**

_Oh, won't you stay with me_   
_'Cause you're all I need_   
_This ain't love, it's clear to see_   
_But darling, stay with me_

Stay with me, Sam Smith.

 

 

Enfrentar a Steve en su taller era una escena más que conocida para Natasha, no se sorprendió de que llegara a preguntarle sobre el estado de su reactor, el por qué no podía repararlo y que consecuencias traería aquello. Afortunadamente la experiencia lidiando con capitanes necios le ayudó para sortear todo el histérico interrogatorio hasta que pudo llevarlo a planear la llegada del resto de los Vengadores. Obviamente cuando estuvieron frente a la máquina cuántica de Pym, Rogers volvió a preguntarle, pero Logan estaba de su parte interviniendo para decirle sobre la promesa de ayudarles pues ahora que los demás héroes estaban por arribar, guiados por Richards y Susan, la presencia del Skrull debía ser revelada. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, la castaña miró a Wolverine, este a un lado del Capitán América.

—Creo es mejor que se ponga ese escudo en la espalda, se ve muy agresivo si lo tiene en mano.

—Cierto, gracias Logan.

—No me agradezcas aún.

—¿Logan?

—Buenas noches.

Steve no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el ataque del cañón propulsor que Stark le lanzó, ayudada por Logan quien dio una zancadilla al otro, empujándole con fuerza para estamparlo contra una pared y dejarlo noqueado por al menos los siguientes minutos. El campo cuántico se activó, con Viernes anunciando la llegada de los Vengadores.

—Gracias, Logan.

—Este hombre es bipolar, no quiero que me estorbe cuando decida que siempre no quiere que alguien muera.

—Seguro lo haría. ¿Listo?

—Adelante.

El portal se abrió, los Vengadores entrando uno a uno, con Natasha dando súbitos abrazos que anteriormente había rechazado y que los demás tomaron como un gesto de emoción al verlos regresar sanos y salvos. Ninguno notó los pequeños chips que puso en sus espaldas, mientras esperaba a que al fin el equipo saliera. Logan levantó su nariz, señalando a quien era el Skrull con sus fosas nasales dilatándose al detectar el inconfundible aroma de un espía extraterrestre. Richards como Susan no tuvieron chips porque de inmediato reaccionaron, separando a los Vengadores de quien se hacía llamar Natasha Romanoff y a quien el mutante saltó, enterrando sus garras en su pecho para atravesarlo, cortando su corazón ante la vista horrorizada de los demás quienes cayeron inconscientes en el acto mucho antes de poder levantar un dedo para pelear. Reed los atrapó para que no cayeran tan rudo en el suelo, con Susan examinándoles por si acaso mientras Logan y Natasha observaron ese cuerpo cambiar a uno de piel verde y arrugada con orejas puntiagudas.

—Su peste era evidente —comentó Logan, gruñendo y sacudiendo sus garras.

—Sospeché de ella por su cambio de cabello, la auténtica espía rusa jamás escondía su color de cabello, usaba pelucas todo el tiempo porque el color rojo era el que adoraba su amante.

—¿Qué le dirás a los demás?

—Yo hablaré con ellos —dijo Richards, mirando a todos los Vengadores inconscientes por el disparo de somnífero— Suficiente ha pasado Toni para continuar con esto.

—Gracias, Reed.

—De nada, linda. Sabes que siempre contarás con nosotros. Aunque se deba hacer esto.

—Es lo triste, no debería pasar así.

—Vamos, todos estamos juntos, ahora debemos tomar un descanso —animó Susan, llamando a la castaña para entrar al complejo.

Cuando los Vengadores despertaron y exigieron respuestas, Toni casi no dijo una palabra, resistiendo con estoicismo todos los ataques, quejas y maldiciones que le fueron proferidos por haberlos engañado de forma tan ruin. Le reclamaron su falta de confianza, el que siempre los estuviera usando como si fuesen sus lacayos robóticos. Hubo todo tipo de insultos a los que ella no respondió, cruzada de brazos bajando su mirada a su regazo mientras todos alrededor de la mesa soltaban su rabia contra ella. Solamente Reed, Susan y Logan la defendieron, entrando en una pelea de argumentos que no iba a llevar a ningún lado, más los ánimos se encendieron demasiado como para tratar de aligerar el pesado ambiente. Stark solo suspiró, apretando sus manos entre sus piernas y cerrando sus ojos. Ese no era su mundo, no era bienvenida y al parecer, todas las decisiones que tomara ahí estaban condenadas al escarnio.

—Suficiente —tronó la voz de Steve, callando a todos en la sala de juntas— No vamos a pelear entre nosotros. Aquí a un lado tenemos el cadáver de un Skrull, del otro un guantelete con las seis Gemas del Infinito. Son dos problemas en los que me gustaría que enfocaran sus energías.

—Pero…

—No, Clint. Ya está bien de todo esto, de continuar peleando entre nosotros terminaremos muertos como el resto, ¿es lo que desean?

—No, Capitán —corearon los demás.

—El mundo nos necesita, Toni nos necesita. Puedo decir que incluso el multiverso nos necesita. Necesito que comiencen a trabajar ya, el cadáver, el guantelete. AHORA.

Logan bufó, volviendo su mirada a la castaña quien se levantó para ir a su taller sin decir nada, también se pondría a trabajar para ayudar al resto si bien de momento no tenían pensado dirigirle la palabra. Steve fue tras ella, cerrando las puertas al entrar.

—Toni, no hagas caso.

—Era su amiga, yo la maté.

—Era un Skrull, no nuestra amiga.

—Gracias por… defenderme, me supongo.

—¿Puedes mirarme al menos?

Toni respiró hondo, girándose sobre sus talones para verle. —Dilo, Steve.

—¿Qué debo decir?

—Traicioné tu confianza.

El rubio negó, jalando una silla para sentarse. —Escucha, estoy sorprendido y quizá enfadado por la manera en como me noquearon, pero lo entiendo. Eres una mujer de ciencias, hechos. Todas las evidencias sobre mí apuntan a que no sé mantener mi palabra, ¿cierto?

—Yo…

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para asegurarte de que no hubiera fallos. Aceptaste el riesgo de ser insultada como lo fuiste en la sala de juntas con tal de que nosotros siguiéramos con vida. Ellos ahora no lo pueden ver, pero lo harán cuando sus cabezas se enfríen.

—A veces me da la impresión de que no son conscientes del peligro real al que se enfrentan.

—Nos falta pericia, y buenos consejos.

Toni se mordió una mejilla por dentro, soltando sus herramientas que habían estado pasando de una mano a otra y que dejó sobre su carrito. Caminó hacia donde Steve, buscando también una silla de ruedas que llevó hasta donde el capitán para sentarse frente a él. El rubio le miró unos minutos en silencio, ese rostro angustiado, adolorido. No le dijo nada en espera a que ella hablara y quizá por fin le contara lo que en realidad le estaba sucediendo.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró Natasha con voz quebrada y ojos húmedos— Yo… hay algo que debes saber.

—Adelante.

—Steve, esto que ha ocurrido, lo de Kang y mi llegada… es mi culpa.

—Toni, no, esto no es tu culpa.

—Lo es —sonrió ella, limpiándose una lágrima y jalando aire— Yo soy la anomalía.

—¿Qué?

—Soy la anomalía —la castaña rió con más lágrimas— Cuando Kang invadió nuestro mundo, traía consigo un dispositivo que manipulaba el espacio tiempo y le proveía de una energía que por nada estuvo a punto de matarnos a todos. Yo descubrí como romper esa fuente de alimentación, pero no tenía algo tan poderoso para robar esa energía más que mi reactor, así que fui directo a esa máquina, enlacé mi reactor con ella para desequilibrarla. Hubo una burbuja de explosión plásmica que se tragó a Kang, yo creí que estaba muerto como yo… porque caí desde el cielo al suelo de manera nada suave. Steve me abrazaba llorando por mí. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me encontraba en este universo sin saber cómo o por qué. Lentamente, gracias a Reed Richards, descubrí que mi reactor alteró aquel dispositivo y que cuando este Thanos chasqueó sus dedos en ese preciso momento, se creó una fisura entre multiversos, específicamente tu universo con el mío. Un error. Que sigue gracias a mí.

—Toni, espera, no me gusta lo que estás implicando con eso.

—Por eso no puedo estar en el reino cuántico ni tampoco viajar por el tiempo, soy una anomalía espacio tiempo.

—Toni, por favor…

—Para que tu universo vuelva a lo que era, necesita desaparecer la anomalía. Kang lo sabe, pero no va a matarme, así como así. Necesita mi reactor que seguirá proveyéndole cuantas anomalías necesite para ir de universo en universo y conquistarlos. Y si el ingenuo Thanos de este mundo llega a darle el Guantelete del Infinito, creará un bucle del que nunca saldrán vivos, nadie en el multiverso.

Steve negó con fuerza, alcanzando las manos de la castaña que apretó entre las suyas.

—No puedes morir, no quiero. Debe haber otra salida.

—No la hay.

—¡Siempre la hay! —exclamó el capitán con sus ojos rozándose— ¡Tiene que haberla!

—Steve —Toni le sonrió, dando un apretón a sus manos— Si mi plan resulta, puedo rehacer el daño que el chasquido de dedos hizo. Devolver a todos.

—Y tú morirás.

—Ya estaba muerta, Steve.

—No, no. Me niego.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan necio, incluso aquí?

—Ya no quiero perder a nadie. Menos a ti.

Natasha bufó apenas, acercándose más y liberando una mano que llevó a la mejilla húmeda de Rogers al estar llorando por ella. Limpió con cariño su rostro mientras le hablaba.

—Sé que me quieres, pero no es a mí a quien realmente buscas. Es a Tony. Tu Tony. De la misma forma que sé que no eres mi esposo. Steve Rogers de Tierra 3490. Y sin embargo… no podemos evitar el querer estar cerca uno del otro, protegernos. Llorar por el otro.

—Esto no es justo. Así no.

—Tenía una idea original sobre este plan, sin embargo, luego de conocerte, de pelear entre nosotros. De escucharte… cambié por algo más. Me atreveré a ser un poco más egoísta, aunque no tan kamikaze como pensaba serlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Quiero pedirme un enorme favor.

—Pídelo.

—¿Podrías hacerme una de estas tartas de queso que te salen tan bien?

Steve le miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas en ese momento, echándose a reír luego al mismo tiempo que la castaña quien besó su mejilla que luego se tiñó de rojo.

—Está bien.

—Necesito descansar, iré a dormir un poco.

—Gracias por salvarnos, Toni.

—Mmm, siempre lo haré, no importa qué versión sean.

Llegó una extraña noche donde todos volvieron a reunirse, esta vez en el comedor para cenar tranquilamente con un postre que el mismísimo Capitán América había cocinado. Los Vengadores le pidieron disculpas a Natasha por los gritos anteriores, tal como le había dicho Steve -aunque éste tuvo una charla con cada uno a solas- una vez que se les enfriara la cabeza todos recuperarían la sensatez y entenderían el por qué de su acción. A mitad de la cena llegaron los Richards con un poco más de comida que Thor agradeció igual que Rocket. No era nada agradable pensar que habían confesado secretos personales, sentimientos y esperanzas a un Skrull al que creyeron era su amiga espía rusa cuyo paradero se desconocía. Toni los animó diciendo que probablemente estaba viva, aunque presa en alguna base Skrull, repartiendo rebanadas de tarta de queso que saboreó entre bromas de los demás. Steve observó a la castaña, suspirando apenas. Un codazo de Nébula lo hizo levantar su mirada hacia ella.

—Dile lo que sientes y ya.

—¿Qué…?

—Si ella llega a morir, te habrás arrepentido. Lo está esperando, o lo necesita. No sé bien.

Cuando todos se retiraron a descansar con esa extraña comezón propia de la inminente batalla que estaba por comenzar, Steve fue a la recámara de Toni para hablar sin sorprenderse de encontrarla despierta, cruzada de piernas a mitad de la cama mirando las pantallas holográficas que Viernes había desplegado para ella sosteniendo una taza de café en la mano. El capitán se sentó en silencio a su lado, observando su perfil serio al estar tan concentrada en todas esas fórmulas, ecuaciones y gráficas que iban cambiando conforme tecleaba algo. Al fin la castaña desapareció las pantallas, recostándose contra la cabecera de su cama mirando a Steve fijamente con su taza sobre su estómago, ya vacía, pero bien sujeta por sus dos manos.

—Me gustas, Toni.

Natasha bufó, aunque sus ojos se rozaron. —Lo sé.

—¿Yo no te gusto?

—Claro que sí, desde el principio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Desde el primer instante en que me viste pareció que deseabas matarme. No iba a llegar a colgarme de tu cuello y besarte con amor diciéndote “hola, querido esposo de otro universo”.

—Bueno, eso lo entiendo —el rubio torció una sonrisa, jugando con la sábana entre sus dedos— Es que… bueno yo…

La taza salió rodando por la orilla de la cama a la alfombra cuando Toni la soltó para jalar de la camisa al capitán y estamparle un beso en los labios. Steve al principio pareció desconcertado, pero enseguida entendió el mensaje, abrazándola hasta pegarla por completo a su cuerpo. Todas las prendas fueron cayendo igual que la taza de café, a veces entre pequeñas risas por las torpezas de uno o por las prisas del otro. No hubo palabras mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se entrelazaron desesperados, revolviendo las sábanas. Solamente se escucharon jadeos y gemidos cuando el rubio embistió a la castaña con un gruñido escapando de sus labios, ella tirando de su rostro para besarle de nuevo como si deseara olvidarlo todo, al menos así lo sintió el capitán. Una ansiedad por borrar el dolor que inundaba sus ojos, que callaba sus labios.

Para Toni era todo eso y más, no queriendo pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, enfocándose más en lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. El fuego de la pasión que al fin encontraba una salida luego de tanta tensión. Mordió y lamió esa piel que era tan distinta, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo sonreír con tristeza por la calidez tan idéntica a aquella dejada atrás. No se reprimió para llamar entre quejidos de placer el nombre de Steve, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules que reflejaron los suyos. Ella lo giró, quedando arriba para moverse a plena libertad, rasguñando ese fornido pecho. Las manos del rubio sujetaron sus caderas con tanta ternura para evitar que estuviera lastimándose que estuvo a punto de llorar, prefiriendo ahogar esos sollozos con un nuevo beso. Fue una mezcla entre cierto salvajismo de Natasha y la cariñosa paciencia de Steve adorando su piel hasta que terminaron exhaustos, piernas entrelazadas, cuerpos sudados descansando hasta el amanecer.

Toni prácticamente escapó de la recámara en cuanto despertó para huir al edificio Baxter donde habló con Susan de lo que había hecho, paseándose de un lado a otro cual bestia enjaulada y moviendo sus brazos en el aire con frenesí hasta que Susan le detuvo, obligándola a sentarse en el sofá donde tantas veces le consolara y fuera confidente de esos secretos que solamente la esposa de Richards sabía. La mano gentil de la rubia peinó sus cabellos descompuestos que no había tomado la molestia en cepillar, mirándole con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es que no has hecho nada malo.

—Solo le puse el cuerno a mi viudo.

—Toni, quisiera encontrar una palabra correcta que decirte a toda esta situación, pero…

—Es imposible en mi estado.

—De verdad, si pudiera hacer algo. Lo mínimo que fuera, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—Me escuchas y eso ya es mucho para mí.

—Tienes que volver, Steve se sentirá mal de no encontrarte.

—No sé como voy a verlo a la cara.

—Como lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, linda —Susan picó su mejilla con tristeza— Voy a llorar mucho, ¿lo sabes?

—Lamento eso. Pero todo va a estar bien, te lo juro. Como que soy Natasha Stark.

—Por eso entristezco.

—Susan —la castaña buscó sus manos, apretándolas— Dime un nombre para una niña, el que más te guste. Valeria no. Ese te lo puedes quedar.

La rubia rió y luego sollozó, limpiando su rostro. —Emma. También me gusta.

—Okay, bueno sí tengo que irme porque siento aquí en lo profundo de mi reactor que este día no terminará sin una feroz pelea por el bien del multiverso. Los veré luego, ¿verdad?

—Te quiero, Toni. Y Emma será…

Natasha le sonrió, besando su frente y despidiéndose aprisa de ella antes de que terminara la frase, corriendo de vuelta al cuartel de los Vengadores donde ya el Capitán Rogers le esperaba con ansiedad y algo ofuscado al despertar en una cama solo. Ella solamente le hizo señas sin sentido explicando que Reed le había llamado con la complicidad siempre silenciosa de Viernes. Logan gruñó a sus palabras, preguntando mejor por el desayuno al cual se unieron el resto en una charla mezclada entre datos que habían recopilado del cuerpo del Skrull espía y lo que habían estado trabajando tanto con las gemas como el reino cuántico. Así les alcanzó el mediodía en el jardín principal con Carol instruyéndoles sobre las habilidades de los Skrulls mientras que Toni hizo lo propio sobre las capacidades de Kang.

—¿Qué ha sucedido entre el capitán y tú? —preguntó Thor a la castaña, mirándole con picardía.

—Nada —un traicionero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Stark, igual que una tos.

—Esa nada ha cambiado cosas.

—¿Cambiado? ¿Para bien o para mal?

—Entonces sí pasó algo.

—No estoy afirmando ni rechazando nada.

El Asgardiano rió de buena gana, levantando una de sus fuertes manos para despeinarla y seguir entrenando. No fue el único con esa mirada sospechosa. Nébula y Rocket parecían haber entrado en una apuesta sobre ello. Toni les ignoró por el bienestar de su mente aunque en cierto momento un quejido por cierta molestia en su cadera hizo que todos se quedaran callados unos segundos, que a Steve le diera un ataque de tos y después Logan se carcajeara, provocando una oleada de risas entre los Vengadores cuya respuesta de la castaña fueron maldiciones en cuanto idioma conociera antes de que los brazos del capitán vinieran a detenerla de golpear al descarado de Logan rodando en el pasto como si fuese un niño pequeño.

—Tranquila.

—¡Es tu culpa!

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —Rocket alzó un puño al aire.

—¡Cállense! ¡Cállense!

—Es imposible —negó Clint, señalando la playera que Stark traía.

Por las prisas de huir del rubio y hablar Susan Richards, Natasha no se percató de la prenda que se había puesto. Era la playera de Steve, esa gris que tanto le gustaba usar cuando entrenaban y que todos ellos sabían que era del rubio. Thor se encogió de hombros cuando Toni le miró acusadora porque no le dijo nada al respecto cuando fue el primero en verla regresar. Carol se limpió lágrimas en los ojos, aplaudiendo luego para devolver la concentración a donde debía no sin antes mofarse de la castaña cuando le aconsejó que descansara un poco porque estaba “adolorida”. Los colores en el rostro de Steve jamás dejaron de aparecer, aunque hubo un momento, sentando en una banca junto a Natasha que observó aquel momento con un alivio en el corazón. Todos parecían felices y sin preocupaciones, no angustias por lo que venía ni tampoco el rostro sombrío por las pérdidas. De manera accidental ambos habían ayudado a que sus amigos y familia tuvieran una alegría.

No fue solamente eso, Steve mismo se percató de lo bien que se sentía al verlos así, y no era una sensación desconocida que estuviera experimentando por primera vez. No. Ya lo había sentido antes cuando había trabajado codo a codo con Tony. Al fin comprendió las palabras que la castaña había estado repitiéndole desde que se conocieron de forma tan atropellada, realización que se manifestó en su expresión. Natasha se dio cuenta, sonriendo con algo de tristeza y ojos temblorosos. Quizá una de sus misiones estaba ya completada, no tenía más que hacer en ese universo, salvo el ayudarlos a que todo volviera a ser como antes. Darle una oportunidad a ese Steve que no era su esposo, pero se sentía como él a que reconociera y pudiera recobrar lo perdido con el Tony real, no ella usurpando un sitio. La mano de Toni buscó la del capitán para entrelazarla, apretando sus dedos con fuerza para darse valor a sí misma si bien el rubio al volverse a ella no lo vería de esa manera.

—Vamos a ganar, Steve.

—Juntos —le sonrió este.

—Te he pedido muchas cosas en estos días, soy algo exigente lo reconozco. Habré de pedirte algo más, una sola cosa más.

—¿Qué es?

Natasha tomó aire, mirándole fijamente. —Cuando llegue el momento, no lo dejes ir.

—No comprendo.

—Lo harás cuando lo tengas enfrente. Por favor, hazlo por mí, ¿quieres?

—…okay.

—Gracias.

—Sabes que no lo hago como un favor o deuda, Toni.

—Ni yo tampoco, Steve.

—¡Uuuuuhhhh! ¡Son novios! ¡Se besan! ¡Se abrazan! —canturreó Rocket y Clint al mismo tiempo.

—¡USTEDES DOS ESTÁN BIEN MUERTOS! —rugió la castaña, levantándose para ir a perseguirlos.

El Capitán Rogers solamente negó sin ir a detenerla, ya sabía que eso no tenía caso. Se quedó confundido por sus palabras tan enigmáticas, sin embargo, por esta vez y por primera vez, se dio la oportunidad de confiar en un Stark de ojos cerrados. Haría lo que le había pedido, aunque no supiera exactamente a qué se refería. Lo haría por ella, por él, por los Vengadores, por el universo.


	10. Caída

**ANOMALÍA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel, Tierra 3490-MCU.

_Parejas_ : Stony.

_Derechos_ : a contar locuras nada más.

_Advertencias_ : muchísimo angst, humor, violencia y escenas que pueden herir sensibilidades. Que sobre aviso mininesco no hay engaño felinesco.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**Caída.**

_Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away_  
_Yeah, maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it_  
_Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person_  
_Well, baby, I know_

_And these fingertips_  
_Will never run through your skin_  
_And those bright blue eyes_  
_Can only meet mine across the room filled with people that are less important than you_

_All 'cause you love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love you_

Love, Love, Love. Of Monsters and Men.

 

 

_Tierra 3490_.

 

—¡Ironwoman! ¡Toni! ¡TONI!

 

Solo tuvo una ligera sensación de mareo cuando estaba cayendo, luego todo fue demasiado difuso porque su mente estaba alterada por aquel aro que funcionaba como portal dimensional del cual Kang El Conquistador estaba obteniendo energía para molerlos a golpes. Jamás pensó que la energía fuese tal que su reactor ya no pudo liberarse, terminando enlazada a un espacio tiempo retorciéndose en sí mismo como una dona si la comparación graciosa pudo caber en un momento tan desastroso y trágico como estrellarse contra el concreto de la Quinta Avenida. Una marea de ideas se revolvió en la mente de Natasha, perdiendo noción de cuanto tiempo pasó entre su caída y los brazos de Steve meciéndola con ansiedad mientras llamaba su nombre con dolor una y otra vez. La lluvia cayendo sobre su rostro le ayudó a despertar solamente para verlo, esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de amor, de angustia… solo para ella.

Y ella sin poder decirle lo que realmente importaba.

Esa dona espacio tiempo la jaló antes de poder decirlo, sintiendo como si abandonara su cuerpo físico para ir a otro nivel de existencia digno de contar en la mesa del Doctor Strange. Las palabras que tanto deseó comunicarle a su esposo murieron en su interior al despertar en un callejón en una lluvia similar a la que la despidiera. Una segunda oportunidad para hacer lo que era correcto y no lo que siempre dictó su capricho. Claro, era una heroína, más ahora había otro factor. Una auténtica anomalía que desafiaba toda ley del universo, una vida que Natasha Stark iba a proteger con uñas y dientes, porque era su legado. Era la prueba que siempre había necesitado para convencerse de que su amor por Steve, ese matrimonio era real y valía todas las locuras del multiverso.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Tierra 199999_.

 

Todo era igual, como si el universo ya hubiera hecho un escenario exclusivo para Natasha Stark sin importar en que versión de éste se encontrara. La idea era que no se podía escapar del destino al mejor estilo de Edipo quien seguramente estaría aplaudiendo en algún rincón admirando la escena que estaba repitiéndose ante los ojos de la castaña. Un cielo nublado, frío con una neblina grisácea rodeándoles peor que antes con un escalofrío que antecedió la llegada de las naves de Kang el Conquistador como un portal abriéndose en Central Park dejando pasar las fuerzas Skrull delante de un serio y vengativo Thanos. Sí, salvo ese detalle todo era igual y Toni supo que su archi enemigo iba a deshacerse pronto del elemento que estaba estorbándole en su paso hacia la dominación no solo de un universo, siempre y cuando se hiciera de su reactor.

Atendió la llamada del Capitán América, uniéndose al Quinjet que salió del cuartel una vez que las alarmas despertaron a todos temprano por la mañana. Siempre de mañana. Shuri les alcanzaría pronto en su propia nave junto con refuerzos de Wakanda que contendrían a los Skrull mientras ellos estaban peleando con el enemigo mayor. Los relámpagos de Thor iluminaron ese triste cielo cuando la pelea comenzó, siendo el Asgardiano el primero en batirse a duelo con Thanos porque tenía cuentas pendientes a ser saldadas con la ayuda de Danvers. Natasha observó el comportamiento del titán al ver por fin a la capitana, si sus cálculos eran los de siempre, Thanos ya sabría de ella como la manera de poder vencerla si la rubia lo permitía.

Los robots de Kang fueron cayendo con los cañones desde los techos que Richards había instalado previamente y ayudados por los Porta-porta que extrajeron la energía del reino cuántico para darles mayor poder. Kang no pareció sorprendido por su armamento ni tampoco Toni se molestó por ello, ambos sabían que era una escena repetida con ligeras e insignificantes diferencias. La castaña se preparó, mirando hacia un contenedor sobre un rascacielos que había escondido ya listo para cuando llegara la ocasión. Se dedicó a ayudar a Clint y Rocket con las demás máquinas del Conquistador a quien evadió de buenas a primeras, siguiendo las órdenes de Steve. Era igual, y el sabor de lo inevitable inundó su boca sin tener esa desesperación como en la primera vez.

Demasiado engreída o demasiado confiada, no importó mientras volaba por entre los edificios de una melancólica Nueva York evadiendo las naves caza Skrull y provocaba a Kang quien no le quitaba la vista de encima pues ya sabía que el titán moriría a manos de Thor y Carol cuyo poder en conjunto atravesó su pecho entre los salvajes cortes que el Asgardiano hizo con su Stormbreaker. La castaña se dio el gusto de recordar cuando encontró a Steve en el hielo, señalado por la Avispa. Cuando despertó y sus lindos azules se clavaron en ella y supo que no podría despegarse de ese hombre. Sus primeras peleas por desacuerdos o cuando el capitán descubrió que Ironwoman y Natasha Stark eran la misma persona en una pelea contra Doom, quien deseaba robarla para hacerla su princesa de Latveria como el típico acosador psicópata.

Ocupados como estaban Thor y Danvers, los demás Vengadores estaban enfrascados en una pelea contra los robots de Kang quien rápidamente se coló al cuartel en busca del guantelete. Todo iba tal cual lo había sucedido anteriormente. Stark se dio cuenta que realmente aquellos momentos vividos en realidad solo eran un episodio irreal de un momento irreal dentro de una anomalía, cosa que le hizo sonreír dentro de su armadura que sufrió algunos desperfectos. Nada severo porque un celoso escudo la protegía desde el suelo. Golpes más, golpes menos, todos los Vengadores que incluyeron a Reed y Susan terminaron separados. Era el momento. Kang rompió los sistemas de seguridad, se hizo del Guantelete del infinito con las Gemas incrustadas en él y voló hacia su nave principal para activar el arco dimensional. Toni sonrió al recordar cuando Steve le propuso matrimonio. Como los ojos siempre firmes del Capitán América temblaban cual cachorro cuando se arrodilló frente a ella con manos temblorosas ofreciendo un anillo de compromiso. Los dos estaban hechos un desastre luego de enfrentar a los Inhumanos.

—¡TONI! ¡TOOONIII!

El llamado de Steve hizo que Hulk fuera por ella cuando una descarga de poder del guantelete le atacó, atravesando un edificio que terminó hecho cenizas. Daños en un 90%. Los ojos angustiados del gigante verde se posaron en ella, sonriéndole para calmarle antes de tocar su reactor para activar su sorpresa que salió disparada de aquel contenedor oculto en un techo. Un simbionte de plata azulada que envolvió su cuerpo en una nueva y poderosa armadura que dejó a todos estupefactos salvo a Kang. Ya lo sabía como ella. Ambos sabían que estaban repitiendo el episodio y El Conquistador solo bufó al no creer que su rival estuviera cayendo tan vilmente en la trampa, atacando al resto de los Vengadores para impedir que la salvaran. No correría riesgos. Eso fue lo que la castaña quiso, que nadie interviniera para su siguiente movimiento.

—¡TOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Jean Grey les regaló la isla donde había pasado su luna de miel con Scott, lo recordaba como si fuese ayer, tumbados en la arena tomando el sol desnudos y agitados luego de hacer el amor como locos. Ella quejándose de los diminutos granos colándose en partes de su cuerpo que le daban comezón, su esposo riéndose divertido con esa expresión que ella amaba por sobre todas las cosas, preguntándose en su interior no sin angustia si acaso un día podrían tener familia porque Steve se lo merecía, se merecía tener felicidad eterna. Kang apareció frente a ella, ambos girando violentamente en el aire mientras la nave explotaba cuando el portal se abría para dejar pasar energía de los multiversos y alimentar a su enemigo. El guantelete se clavó en su reactor, intentando arrancárselo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que Toni apenas notó porque estaba distraída recordando a su esposo pintar un cuadro de ella envuelta en rosas.

—He ganado —escuchó hablar a Kang, tirando de su reactor para llamar la energía como un enorme látigo brillante que se enlazó.

Los ojos de la castaña se posaron en Kang, serenos como nunca, llenos de esa certeza de la victoria cuando el simbionte vibró y atrapó ese látigo de poder para que no escapara cuando su reactor se apagó para sorpresa del Conquistador antes de lanzar un chorro de energía azul pálido que le quemó su rostro como traje que se averió. Antes de perder el vuelo, Kang se colgó de ella intentando ahorcarla, pero el simbionte se lo impidió.

—¡NO! ¡Debías morir!

—Hiciste muy bien tus cálculos Kang. Pensaste en como romper mi anomalía, ¿cierto? Solo que no contabas con algo.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Muere de una vez, Natasha Stark!

—Precisamente de eso, ya estoy muerta, Kang. No puedes acabar con lo que no existe.

—¿Qué…?

Fue la propia Stark quien se arrancó el reactor, cayendo desde esa altura mientras una esfera de energía consumía a Kang y el guantelete se rompía, liberando las Gemas que se clavaron en el cuerpo de la castaña con los restos del simbionte. Los Skrulls fueron jalados cual imanes hacia la esfera luminosa igual, los robots explotaron. Carol no le permitió golpearse en el concreto como pasara su primera vez, aunque eso no cambió el hecho de que su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir los estragos de soportar las Gemas del Infinito con un hueco en su pecho que sangró profusamente. Steve le recibió con el rostro sin color al verla. Tal como debía ser, comenzó a llover, una lluvia ligera que acompañó las lágrimas de todos que fueron acercándose a ella cuando el rubio la dejó en el suelo con su rostro recostado contra su pecho sin saber qué hacer al ver su piel hacerse gris y cuartearse como si fuese una estatua. Toni cerró sus ojos.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Se dijo que era el interior de la Gema del Alma o bien un universo sombrilla de ésta al notar el ambiente rojizo con un sol que no podía verse iluminando un paisaje acuático cuya superficie era el perfecto espejo del cielo, pareciendo uno solo a la distancia. A pocos metros de donde se encontraba notó un solitario arco de piedra oscura bajo el cual había una figura mirando a sus lados sin percatarse de su presencia. Natasha fue caminando lentamente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al mirar lo que la figura de cabellos castaños cortos con un traje deportivo hecho de nanopartículas observaba con tanta atención, desconcertado como solo se podía estar al ver semejante cosa que no tenía explicación. El agua no avisó de sus pasos y aquel hombre se volvió a ella hasta que estuvo a su lado, sonriéndole.

—Hola.

—¿Quién…? ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Qué es esto?

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—Estaba en… Titán… Thanos… pero…

—Creo que tienes recuerdos equivocados.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Sabes qué demonios es eso?

La mano de Tony Stark apuntó a la gigantesca luna que abarcaba dos tercios del horizonte, una luna muy curiosa porque parecía más bien una burbuja dentro de la cual flotaba un rosado bebé. Toni apretó una sonrisa con ojos húmedos.

—Steve es un buen hombre, Tony. Tan solo escúchalo.

—¿… de qué estás hablando?

—Me dio gusto haberte conocido —ella se giró a su contraparte, palmeando su hombro apenas— Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber cómo me vería en otras versiones.

—Espera, no entiendo que está pasando. ¿Qué haces?

Natasha comenzó a cruzar el portal en dirección a esa luna translúcida con un bebé dentro que miró con infinito cariño, dejando caer un par de lágrimas. Tony le llamó de nuevo, desesperado cuando quiso cruzar el portal, pero fue rechazado como si unas manos invisibles le empujaran. Ella se detuvo, solamente girando su rostro para verle por encima de su hombro.

—Adiós, Tony.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Espera!

—Sé feliz, jamás lo dejes ir.

—¡Vuelve!

—Adiós, adiós.

—¿Qué es esa luna? ¿Por qué tienes que ir hacia ella?

Toni se giró de vuelta a su camino con un ligero suspiro lleno de orgullo. —Es mi hija.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

—No, no, no por favor… no, no, Toni, no…

—S-Steve…

—¡NO!

Una noche que su esposo llegó de una misión, la encontró ebria luego de leer los resultados de unos análisis que se había hecho a escondidas. Nunca podría tener hijos. Steve con ese amor que le profesaba le dijo que no los necesitaban, era feliz con ella tal como estaban. Toni se sintió la peor esposa del mundo porque en su interior, su intuición Stark le dijo que el rubio mentía para hacerla sentir bien. La castaña trabajó día y noche para hacer de su reactor no la perdición de su matrimonio sino todo lo contrario hasta que el cansancio la venció, igual que la depresión. Janet apareció con un par de boletos para una segunda luna de miel y no lo dudó para ahogar el dolor que sentía, mismo que se acentuó meses después cuando volvieron porque se sintió enferma por la desestabilización súbita de su reactor.

—Gracias… Steve… gracias… —los ojos de Toni también se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sonrió, aunque el dolor la consumía, escupiendo sangre— N-No… lo… o-olvides… tu promesa…

—¡NOOOO! —el rubio castañeó sus dientes, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—… no tengo… m-miedo… mi reactor… n-no fallaba —la castaña tuvo un acceso de tos con coágulos oscuros que mancharon su mentón— Protegía… la vida… en mí…

—Toni, ¿por qué…? —sollozó el capitán.

—Porque en el multiverso… vive lo que… más amo…

Carol trató de ayudar, sin embargo, su poder no sirvió, el cuerpo de Natasha convulsionó antes de ser consumido por el poder de las Gemas del Infinito. Fue una silueta dorada que resplandeció entre los brazos de Steve quien no comprendió como el resto qué pasaba. Susan se escondió en el pecho de su esposo y los demás Vengadores colgaron sus cabezas. Cenizas doradas fueron subiendo al cielo donde se desvanecieron entre los gritos histéricos del Capitán Rogers. Shuri fue la primera en advertir que en el horizonte un sol salía… demasiado gigante para ser el de su sistema solar. Era una ola de energía que fue envolviendo todo el planeta a una velocidad que fue imposible hacer nada más que cubrirse los ojos ante el brillo cegador.

 

 

 

Steve gritó.

 

 

 

Pero su grito no se escuchó, estaba en otro sitio con sus pies metidos en un agua cobriza de un mundo con un sol que no se veía por ningún lado, pero cuya luz iluminaba un enorme arco de piedra bajo el cual una figura miraba hacia el horizonte, dándole la espalda. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par cuando reconoció de quien se trataba, caminando lentamente hacia él.

—¿T-Tony?

El castaño se giró al escucharle, como si también estuviera desconcertado de estar ahí, parpadeando unos segundos mirando alrededor y luego al capitán.

—¿Steve? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está…? ¡Steve…!

Tony respingó al ver el escudo caer del brazo del rubio quien corrió hacia él para abrazarlo casi estrujándole contra su pecho, besando sus cabellos de una manera que lo dejó de una pieza, abriendo sus ojos al no comprender del todo el porqué de ese gesto si bien una parte en su interior cual vocecilla comenzó a susurrarle que era lo que estaba necesitando desde hacia varios años.

—¿Steve?

Fue el momento que Natasha le había mencionado, aquel que no debía desperdiciar por nada del universo ni el multiverso. Steve quiso gritar, quiso decirle gracias más estaba consciente de que ya no podría hacerlo. Pero podía hacer algo más. El regalo de Toni para ellos, así que se sinceró sin miedos ni tampoco orgullos. O pudores.

—Tony, Tony… no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Te necesito… te amo.

—¿Qué? —este frunció su ceño, confundido— Pero…

—Te amo —susurró el capitán en su oído— Y no quiero perderte. Perdóname, hice muy mal y ahora me doy cuenta de ello. No soy yo mismo si me faltas tú.

Stark se quedó muy quieto unos segundos, sus ojos temblaron y lágrimas brotaron de ellos mientras alzaba sus brazos para rodear el torso del rubio, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—Steve… yo… perdóname. Fui tan egoísta.

—No voy a perderte de nuevo.

—Ni yo… tampoco… —Tony jadeó, separándose un poco para verle— Es que… ¿cómo…?

—Hay cosas que no tienen explicación —replicó el capitán, acariciando una de sus mejillas— Sé que todo está de cabeza y que…

—Juntos.

—¿Ah?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Podemos lograrlo, juntos.

El rubio rió antes de tomar el rostro de Tony entre sus manos y estamparle un beso sin temor ni tampoco dudas. Un gesto que fue correspondido por un asombrado Stark luego de unos segundos quieto ante por el shock. La luz rojiza de ese mundo los envolvió, sintiendo una caída. Steve sujetó al castaño contra su pecho, alcanzando un escudo que resbaló a su lado. Aparecieron de pronto sentados en una mesa con paredes de cristal, Tony vestido de traje y Steve en chaqueta mirando una pluma elegante y antigua entre sus manos con unos papeles a un lado. Se miraron, como si aquel evento antes ocurrido solamente hubiese sido un sueño extraño producto del estrés por la situación desatada anteriormente por la persecución del Sargento Barnes y la bomba de Lagos.

—Qué raro, ¿no? Siento que viajé en el tiempo.

—Yo también.

—Estar encerrados aquí está afectándonos —los ojos castaños bajaron a los Acuerdos de Sokovia, una mano masajeando su barba con ansiedad.

—¿Puedes hacer algo? —preguntó Steve.

—¿Qué?

—Si yo firmo, ¿puedes hacer que estos acuerdos se modifiquen a nuestro favor?

—Claro, claro… solo tenemos que ganar tiempo ahora.

—Tengo la impresión de que todo esto es una trampa, Tony.

Una mirada desconcertada, luego una expresión seria. —¿Qué es lo que sospechas? No espera, aquí no.

Tony se puso de pie, tomando su saco. La mano de Steve le detuvo, jalándolo hacia él casi haciéndolo trastabillar y caer en su regazo.

—Steve, ¿qué…?

—Tengo algo que decirte, sobre Bucky.

—No aquí.

—Iré contigo a donde es seguro.

—Okay… cielos. ¿No tienes la sensación de que algo es…?

—¿Qué está bien?

—Bueno sí, pero raro. Se siente bien. ¿Vas a firmar?

—Espera —el capitán estampó su firma sobre su nombre— Listo. Ahora debemos hablar a solas donde no tengamos oídos indiscretos.

—Déjamelo a mí. No te preocupes, te juro sobre mi vida que Bucky estará bien.

—Sé que será así, ven —Steve tomó la mano de un desconcertado millonario para salir de ahí.

El Capitán América recibiría un buen puñetazo de Tony Stark cuando le confesara la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, pero luego sería consolado por un abrazo desesperado que correspondió mientras pedía perdón por la falta y escucharía otra disculpa similar de parte del castaño al haber sido tan ansioso con los Acuerdos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Tony saldría algo mareado y alisando sus descompuestas ropas del pequeño cuarto de intendencia a donde se habían metido a hablar muy seriamente. Natasha arqueó una ceja al notar sus labios hinchados, pero nada dijo porque Steve calló sus preguntas al decirle sus planes de buscar quien estaba provocando las rencillas entre ellos, idea que el millonario apoyaba. Con todos concentrando sus esfuerzos en una sola cosa, capturaron a un Helmut Zemo justo cuando estaba por hablar con Barnes.

Aprenderían que todos les temían si estaban unidos, que hablar era mejor que callar y que los errores por muy horribles que fuesen tenían remedio si se pedía ayuda. Tony ayudó a Bucky una vez que ambos tuvieron su charla, que T’Challa le ofreció refugio mientras el castaño peleaba por el sargento y buscaba junto a Steve los rastros de quienes estuvieron apoyando a Zemo, desenmascarando a nada menos que el Secretario de Estado. Peleas, algunas explosiones más y luego todos terminaron tumbados en la sala del cuartel de los Vengadores comiendo pizza entre bromas sobre lo ocurrido, incluyendo a un tímido como gruñón sargento cuya mente había sido sanada gracias a la combinación de la tecnología de Wakanda con la tecnología Stark. El castaño tumbado sobre el pecho de un sonriente Capitán Rogers, un brazo de éste sujetándole por la cintura de manera posesiva.

Cuando los Guardianes llegaran para advertirles de Thanos y el Guantelete, su batalla sería peligrosa, épica y una vez más, ganarían al estar todos unidos junto a nuevos amigos, como el Doctor Strange o esa curiosa Capitana Marvel. Miedos, arrepentimientos o secretos lentamente fueron quedándose atrás. Tendrían más aventuras, pero siempre hallarían en esa familia de héroes la respuesta para sortear las dificultades entre fiestas de compromiso entre un capitán y un millonario, o una boda e incluso una curiosa adopción de un jovencito llamado Peter Parker. Se sintió muy bien, correcto y en el camino que debía ser, aunque nunca estuvieron seguros del por qué.

—¿Te imaginas cómo hubiera sido de habernos separado? —preguntó Tony, recostando desnudo bajo las sábanas junto a su ahora esposo cuyo pecho delineaba perezosamente.

—No quiero imaginarlo, gracias.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué?

—Algo me dice que te hubiera perdido para siempre.

—Entonces sí lo pensaste antes y no me lo dijiste.

—Me has atrapado.

Tony rió, alcanzando los labios de Steve que besó un par de veces. —Te amo.

—Te amo, Tony.

—¿Sabes? Si no estuvieras conmigo seguro que me pondría a hacer cosas locas como viajar a algún planeta donde perdiera la vida para ya no sentir el dolor de tu ausencia. No tenerte me cegaría.

—Mejor no lleves a tu imaginación por esos caminos, ¿quieres?

—¿A dónde los debo llevar, esposo querido?

—¿Qué tal a la granja de Clint?

—Steve, en serio nos va a llenar el trasero de flechas si volvemos una vez más.

—Laura dijo que éramos bienvenidos cuantas veces quisiéramos.

—Y Clint no quiere ser traumado de nuevo.

—Fue su culpa desde la primera vez.

—Oh, esa primera vez.

—¿Cómo fue? Déjame recordarlo —la sonrisa depredadora de Steve hizo gritar a Tony.

—¡AUXILIO!

—¡Eres mío!


	11. LA CARTA

**ANOMALÍA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel, Tierra 3490-MCU.

 _Parejas_ : Stony.

 _Derechos_ : a contar locuras nada más.

 _Advertencias_ : muchísimo angst, humor, violencia y escenas que pueden herir sensibilidades. Que sobre aviso mininesco no hay engaño felinesco.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**LA CARTA.**

_Yo solo quería despedirme,_

_Darte un beso y verte una vez más…_

 

 

 _Tierra 3490_.

 

Steve Rogers entró casi arrastrando los pies al penthouse de la Torre Stark, arrojando sobre un mueble las llaves y credenciales para ir directo al bar porque necesitaba urgentemente un trago. No era un hombre que se inclinara por el alcohol como medio para digerir cosas o evadirlas, más en esos momentos lo necesitó. Seis meses. Natasha Stark, su esposa, había muerto hacia seis meses y le parecía que había sido ayer. Pepper lo había arrastrado a un Memorial que en SHIELD se había organizado para honrarla por haber salvado la Tierra una vez más. No había salido de la torre desde que enterrara su cuerpo en el Panteón de los Héroes, evadiendo todo contacto humano pues su humor no reconocía bondades por el momento. Tenía que salir, le había dicho Rhodey, porque Toni jamás le había consentido ser alguien triste cuando siempre había sido su luz.

Luego de beberse dos vasos de whisky, el rubio caminó hacia la sala frunciendo su ceño al recordar que no había dejado abiertos los ventanales del penthouse. Su expresión mutó al instante a una muy seria al notar flotando frente a los cristales al Doctor Strange. No quería ni un sermón ni tampoco un lavado de cerebro por su depresión. Jamás magia alguna iba a conseguir que olvidara a su esposa, nada podía sustituir a su Toni. Dejó el vaso medio vacío de whisky sobre un taburete, gruñendo para hacerle saber al Hechicero Supremo que no era bienvenido sin importarle un cuerno si rompía con ello alguna regla de cortesía. El amor de su vida había muerto, él se sentía medio muerto por dentro sin ganas de vivir. Al carajo con todos.

—¿Qué? —le espetó al doctor.

—Tienes un mensaje.

—¿Ahora es una máquina contestadora? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Frente a él, se materializó una carta de sobre blanco que tomó entre sus manos. Steve tembló al leer su nombre escrito con la letra de su esposa. ¿Una carta póstuma? ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? Mirando al hechicero y luego al sobre, lo abrió con cuidado sacando la única hoja escrita a mano que leyó en silencio con sus ojos inundándose de lágrimas. Fue como escuchar la voz de Natasha una vez más.

 

 

 

_“Winghead, amado,_

_Una vez me dijiste que yo era tu hogar, una vez te dije que yo era mejor persona estando contigo. Una vez juramos ante un sacerdote que siempre nos amaríamos. Nos dijimos muchas cosas, todas ellas de valor en nuestras vidas. Por eso te escribo esta carta, porque mereces saber lo que sucedió conmigo y lo que deberás hacer después._

_¿Recuerdas lo mal que me sentí semanas antes de la pelea con Kang, cariño?_

_Peleamos porque me rehusé a ir con Richards o con Bruce, estabas tan preocupado por mi salud como siempre lo estuviste, amor. Creíste que era una falla del reactor, como otras ocasiones. Yo también llegué a creerlo, por eso me negué. La vida nunca fue justa para mí, más eso no necesito decírtelo porque muchas noches escuchaste de mis labios la historia fatalista. Steve, esposo mío, te mentí un poco, un poquito. Pero déjame armar el rompecabezas para ti._ _Tú sabes mejor que nadie que por el reactor mi cuerpo estaba envenenado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Me resigné a ello, aprendí a vivir con ello. Cuando peleamos contra Kang en lo único que yo pensé fue en salvarte porque eres mi razón para existir y seguir luchando cada día contra todas las adversidades que se me pusieron enfrente. Tienes que saber que morí… y a la vez no. De una forma muy retorcida, el multiverso me proveyó de una última oportunidad de hacer lo correcto porque me marché de tu lado sin decirte algo importante._

_Estuve en una tierra donde tú no me querías, me odiabas de hecho. Ahí aprendí cuanto necesitaba de tu amor, de tu presencia en mi vida. De todo lo que hiciste por mí. También aprendí que la muerte no es necesariamente el final, la nada que se queda en la oscuridad. Hice cosas malas ahí, sé que me perdonarías si te las contara, prefiero que no, porque quiero que hagas otra cosa en su lugar, mi amado Steve Rogers. Porque cuando mi cuerpo en nuestro universo pereció de cierta forma, al mismo tiempo un chasquido de un Guantelete del Infinito de otro universo llevó mi espíritu a esa curiosa y lastimada Tierra, tan lastimada como yo. Primero creí que había sido causado por mi reactor enlazado con el portal de Kang…_

_¿Crees en los milagros, amor mío? Sé que sí. Ahora más._

_Quisiera decirte que resucitaré y estaremos juntos, pero no puedo. Mi destino siempre fue morir para salvarte, más no todo está perdido ni he de estar lejos de ti por siempre. Steve, mi amado esposo, eso que no te dije, que callé porque no estaba segura ahora se queda en tus manos, porque te pertenece. Nos pertenece. Han de seguir el camino sin mí, pero confío en que será dentro de un universo hermoso, libre de peligrosos dementes extraterrestres. Es parte de mí como es parte tuya, esa traviesa anomalía que hizo el milagro de hacerme entender lo poderoso que puede ser el amor, lo que puede dejar como legado. Somos padres, Steve. Yo estaba embarazada cuando Kang nos atacó, nuestro bebé hizo creó esa anomalía. Ella de cierta manera me salvó, y esperó a que yo la salvara como solamente una hija tuya puede hacerlo. Ámala y protégela, enséñale lo bueno del mundo como solo tú sabes. Dile que yo siempre estaré con ella, igual que lo estaré contigo._

_Te amo, Steve, siempre lo haré y no llores más por mí porque no es la manera del Capitán América, ni de Steve Rogers, ni de mi esposo ni el padre de nuestra hija._

_Te amo._

_Tu Shellhead._

_P.D._ _Ella se llama Emma. Emma Rogers-Stark.”_

 

 

 

Steve parpadeó no muy seguro de qué acaba de leer, volviéndose a Strange quien entonces le señaló el sofá donde estaba una burbuja brillante. El hechicero le invitó a inspeccionarla con un gesto elegante de su mano. Steve se acercó, desconcertado, repasando las letras de su esposa y luego tocando esa burbuja que se desvaneció, dejando una pequeña cuna de mimbre donde una hermosa bebé despertaba sacudiendo sus manecitas regordetas, sus tiernos ojos azules se clavaron en los del capitán que jadeó al notar el enorme parecido en esos cabellos y esa pequeña boca a la de su esposa. Dejó caer la carta para tomar a la bebé entre sus manos, observándola a detalle. Su corazón latió desbocado al reconocer esa combinación de rasgos, tanto de Natasha como los suyos.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del rubio, empapando sus mejillas, castañeando sus dientes al escuchar gorgotear a Emma Rogers-Stark como si reconociera que estaba en casa, luego de pasar una existencia mágica muy extraña en un limbo sin que pudiera convertirse en un ser tangible hasta que su madre pudo revertir el efecto de un portal dimensional y un chasquido de dedos, no solo devolviéndole a su propio universo, sino arreglando de paso el de otros. Como solo Ironwoman podría hacerlo. Como solamente su madre, Natasha Stark, era capaz de hacerlo. Steve rió entre sollozos, besando la frente de su hija cuya frente recibió algunas de sus lágrimas.

—Hey… —el capitán tragó saliva, jalando aire después con una sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, temblando al hablar— Emma, soy yo… papá. Bienvenida a casa, hija mía.

Un par de inocentes ojos le miraron fijamente y luego, una risa trajo de vuelta la vida que se había escapado en el alma de Steve Rogers.

 

 

_Así, como antes,_

_Así, adelante,_

_Así, vida mía ahora te toca ti,_

_Solo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje_

_… Vida mía mejor será así._

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
